<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breath Of The Wilderness by KitKathy520</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025488">Breath Of The Wilderness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKathy520/pseuds/KitKathy520'>KitKathy520</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Romance, Siblings, oblivous, pjo/hoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKathy520/pseuds/KitKathy520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson never had a nice childhood. His mother was his only source of happiness after his childhood best friend, Luna, left when he turned eleven. Now he's a demigod, fighting for his life every hour of the day. After fighting two wars for the gods, all he wanted was a break. But it seems like the fates' ideal break was very different than his. </p><p>(Cross-posting on Wattpad &amp; Fanfiction.Net)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, Kathy here. So, I decided to post my stories on this website as well but just so you know I'm still trying to figure out how this website work haha. This is also posted on Wattpad and Fanfiction.Net under the same username :D </p><p>With that being said, enjoy this story! It'll be updated every Monday.</p><p>- Kathy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moonlight guide the twelve years old girl as she ran through the forest, chasing the monster she had been hunting for months now. Her long auburn hair was tied into a braid behind her back and her surprisingly silver eyes studied her surrounding as she stopped suddenly.</p><p>Her bow was at the ready as she gently notched an arrow onto her bow, pulling the string back swiftly. She let go of the string she was holding as the arrow finds its mark on the monster's back, yet, it seems to do no damage.</p><p>The girl gasped at the arrow before quickly notching another arrow and releasing it without a second thought. The same thing happened. Her silver hunting knives were out in an instant as she rushed forward elegantly, jumping off the tree she was previously in, swiping at the monster's left leg. This time though, the knives cut through the monster's thick skin. But it wasn't enough, only drawing some black blood.</p><p>Before the girl could process this, her sense made her dodge just in time before the monster's huge claw swing above her head. She quickly climbed up to her feet again as she quickly stood up once more, diving in to kill. Yet the monster was smarter than most, turning as its bloodthirsty eyes to meet the girls, for the first time in millennia, sending shivers down her spines.</p><p>It growls at her, showing its pointy teeth with fabric sticking on some of it as if it tears through clothing before developing its victim. Before the girl can do anything, the monster pounce on her, pinning her on the ground as it kicked her weapons out of the way, its mouth wide open as sticky gooey slime-like saliva dripped down onto the girl's silver hunting clothes, causing a look of disgust to cross her face.</p><p>Before she could think of anything else the monster was thrown off her as a silver trident buried itself into the monster's head, causing the monster to growls in pain. The girl quickly goes up to her feet once more, rushing toward her knives with inhuman speed as she threw one of the knives, hitting its eyes as the monster fell dead instantly.</p><p>A man walked out of the shadow. He has raven black hair with a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes that were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told one he was prone to smiling. A trident was embedded onto the armor he was wearing made of Olympus gold as he holds up his hand, the trident flying back to his hand.</p><p>"Poseidon," the twelve years old girl greeted with a nod of her head as the man, now known as Poseidon nod back to the young girl.</p><p>"Artemis."</p><p>"What are you doing here Poseidon," Artemis asked as she shoulders her bow and made her hunting knives disappeared. "I don't remember hearing you hunt for fun."</p><p>"I can ask you the same niece," Poseidon countered as he straightens out his armor looking at Artemis' hunting clothes, making her realized the monster saliva on it. She quickly snapped her fingers once more, cleaning the clothes. "Why are you hunting in the middle of the night? Without your hunters no less."</p><p>"Don't bring my hunters into this," Artemis growled at Poseidon as her eyes flashed dangerously. "The only matter we need to discuss now, uncle, is that I don't need your help. I was doing perfectly fine."</p><p>"Doesn't look like it to me," Poseidon shrugged casually as he leaned against the tree, studying his niece who gritted her teeth as Poseidon continued. "And since I saved you, I believe you owe me."</p><p>"I owe you nothing," Artemis said through gritted teeth as she clung her fist tightly.</p><p>"According to my eyes, I saved you, so you do," Poseidon countered as Artemis slowly uncurled her fists, sighing but her eyes still flashing dangerously.</p><p>"So if I do owe you, what do you want me to do?"</p><p>"First, swear on the river Styx you won't tell anyone what I tell you," Poseidon decided as Artemis swore to his term. Poseidon took a deep breath as he finally said. "I need you to look after my son."</p><p>Artemis froze in her spot. The forest seems to freeze with her as the air around them was quiet and no wind was blowing. All is still and quiet. "Yo- your son?"</p><p>Poseidon slowly nodded. "His aura is strong for someone so young. So please help me look after him, he deserves a chance in a normal life."</p><p>"You want me to look after a male," Artemis stated with a look of disgust on her face as she shook her head. "Ask me to do anything else."</p><p>"It's my only request," Poseidon pleaded. "You just have to look after him, nothing else. Just checking up on him every once in a while."</p><p>"Fine," Artemis huffed as she dusts herself off. "And since I'm watching him, I might as well do it correctly."</p><p>"Thank you, Artemis," Poseidon flashed her a quick smile before flashing away. Artemis sighed as she ran back the way she came, wondering what she got herself into.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AN: Yea, I should probably focus on other stories I'm writing but I can't help it! This idea just struck me and I have to write it... It's a pertemis story by the way.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you guys enjoy it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay safe - Kathy</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six year old Percy sat by himself in the back of his first-grade class, toying with a pencil as the teacher talked on and on and on. He knew he should listen, but he couldn't find the motivation to do so. Kindergarten was the same as always and Percy longed for something different.</p><p>It seems like his wish for once came true as there was an urgent knock on the door, followed by a frown from the teachers as she opened it. Percy didn't look up until he heard quick footsteps walking into the room, mumbling a soft apology and sitting down beside Percy in the back of the classroom.</p><p>Percy took a glance at the person next to him, startled when he identified a girl with long wavy auburn hair which now sat down beside him. She looked up, surprising Percy even more, when he realized her eyes were a bright silver, like the moon.</p><p>The girl scowled at him when she noticed he was staring and he quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to see what this girl would do to him.</p><p>Percy turned his focus to the teacher, staring blankly at the whiteboard as the teacher wrote a couple words down. He was trying to figure out but his dyslexia was getting in the way. He squirmed under his teachers look, as he frowned at the words. 'Bake you poke nok'</p><p>"It says to take out your notebook," the girl next to him whispered in his ears softly and Percy nodded his thanks. She didn't see it though, just staring back onto the board while looking bored.</p><p>When the bell rang, Percy was one of the first to rush out, not wanting to stay in the suffocating classroom any longer. He went toward his usual spot under a tree, watching the other kids play as he ate his apple by himself.</p><p>"Why don't you join them?"</p><p>Percy mentally jumped up at the voice as he looked at the new girl from his class in surprise when she sat down beside him. Percy shrugged before going back to eating his apple.</p><p>"I'm Luna by the way," the girl spoke up again after a moment of silence, making Percy look up once more as he swallowed his food.</p><p>"Percy," he smiled at the girl before going back to his food. A question suddenly appeared in his mind as he turned to Luna. "Why did you move here in the middle of the year?"</p><p>"Can't I move here in the middle of the year?" Luna countered in a slightly challenging tone as Percy shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know. I don't think anyone comes to this school in the middle of the year."</p><p>"Then I'll be the first," Luna joked lightly, making Percy smile again.</p><p>"Nah, you'll be the second," he said casually as he started eating a blue cookie, making Luna raise her eyebrow.</p><p>"And why's that?"</p><p>"Because I'm the first," was his only answer as he started munching on the cookie, ignoring the startled look Luna gave him.</p><hr/><p>Eight years old Percy was one of the first people to rush out of the bus when they arrived at the aquarium, the most interesting place Percy had ever been at. Luna followed him as fast as possible, her arms crossed with a cute pout on her face. "I thought you said you would wait for me."</p><p>"You're just too slow," Percy sticked his tongue out at her as Luna rolled her eyes. They had been best friends for two years now and Percy couldn't imagine his life without her.</p><p>He told her everything, that would be on his mind, his interests, but he never told her about Gabe, his disgusting step-father. He knew for a fact that it would worry her beyond belief and she might even kill Gabe if no one would stop her. So he lied about it, always giving excuses why they couldn't meet up at his small apartment.</p><p>"Come on class, this way," their teacher, Mrs. Glasgow, a woman with blonde hair and dark brown eyes, called out from the front. Everyone followed as they all looked around with interest at the sea creatures around them, feeling lucky that they got the behind the scene tour.</p><p>"I hate the ocean," Luna grumbled under her breath beside Percy and he punched her playfully.</p><p>"Don't you dare insult my favorite place on Earth."</p><p>"I didn't insult it," Luna argued as Percy raised his eyebrow. "Okay, I slightly insult it but seriously, how can someone like the ocean?"</p><p>"Because it's amazing Percy exclaimed, blushing slightly.</p><p>Luna cracked a small smile before she shoved him playfully, muttering about kelp- heads under her breath.</p><p>Percy just ignored her,, wanting to hear what their tour guide had to say.</p><p>"Next, you will be experiencing something little people will be able to," the tour guide said as they stopped in front of the shark tank, sending some kids to look at it in shock and some looking at it with interest or excitement. "Do not touch anything."</p><p>Percy looked towards Luna with a huge smile on his face only to see Luna with a scowl on her face as they walked after the tour guide. "Cheer up a bit, Lune! This isn't a walk to death, this is the walk of a lifetime! Seriously, who else would be able to do this?"</p><p>"The workers that work in the aquarium?" Luna suggested as Percy sighed, dragging Luna after him. But due to his excitement, something bubbled up inside him as he continued to rush quickly across the shark tank, looking back at Luna, who was still scowling, every now and then. He didn't even realize it when he walked right into the lever that controlled the opening and closing of the bridge.</p><p>A big splash brought Percy back to reality when he realized he was in the water, Luna clung to his arms tightly, her face pale as they floated in the middle of the shark tank, the sharks surrounding them as if studying their prey before killing it.</p><p>He saw his teacher, waving hectically her arms around as she shouted at Percy with a murderous look in her eyes. "YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL IF WE MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!"</p><hr/><p>Nine years old Luna looked nervous as she fidgeted with her hand after school, waiting for her best friend. It was their third school they went to, getting kicked out of the second school a few months ago because Percy sends the class into an unplanned swim with the sharks. Luna shuddered as she paced impatiently, waiting for the black haired boy.</p><p>She twirled her auburn hair with her fingers, thinking about how much her life had changed over the long period of time ever since she started looking after the son of Poseidon. Luna, or Artemis, her real name, couldn't believe how much she didn't know about the mortal world and she was glad for this new-found knowledge of the world, being able to see it in a completely different view.</p><p>She never actually thought she would become friends with Percy, thinking that she would just watch and observe from afar, and maybe recruit a new hunter every now and then, but the fates seemed to have something entirely different in mind. And that brought her here, waiting for Percy since she finally decided to invite him to her 'house' since mortal seemed to have something called 'playdate'. She never really understood it but she decided to go along with it anyway.</p><p>Luna looked around, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Percy. He was one of the only males that could get close to her.</p><p>She never wanted it to be this way but he had changed her views slightly and she wasnt as cold to the other males anymore. And all the time forging experiences with him, Luna knew that she could trust him with anything, especially with his fatal flaw of personal loyalty.</p><p>"Hey!" Percy panted as he ran toward Luna, out of breath. Luna rolled her eyes as she fixed him with a glare which he shrugged off, used to it by now. "Sorry for being late."</p><p>"Where were you Perce?" Luna asked impatiently as she dragged him toward her uncle's car. Poseidon was standing there, a friendly smile on his face as he waved at them, his sea-green eyes sparkling with excitement because he was able to talk with his son, Without violating the ancient laws his brother had put up. Luna took a deep breath before flashing Poseidon a smile. "Hey, dad!"</p><p>"Hey," Percy waved shyly, a bit nervous. He was finally going to see his best friend's house! Meet her family. He was both nervous and excited about it. He didn't know what to expect when they got out of Luna's dad's car, arriving in front of a two-story house in a nice neighborhood.</p><p>They went through the front door, Luna walking in first, followed by Percy. For some reason, Percy thought he had seen Luna's father before, something about him just seemed so familiar but he couldn't quite place it.</p><p>"Welcome," Luna smiled warmly as she took a hold of his hand, dragging him toward the back of the house. "Come on! I want to show you my room!"</p><p>Percy hurried after her, his previous thoughts now forgotten as Luna quickly opened her room. Percy gasped at the sight. Her bedroom wall was painted with the scene of a forest at night, the full moon shining brightly on one of the walls. He saw a silver bow leaning against her bed with a quiver of arrows next to it. Percy studied it with interest. "Is this real?"</p><p>"Yep!" Luna said cheerfully as she sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her, making Percy climb up to sit beside her. "I do archery as a sport. And tennis as well, since archery is not common these days. It's more of a hobby."</p><p>"Archery sounds difficult," Percy stated as he laid down on her bed, staring at her ceiling which was filled with stars that are acting as light in her room. "The stars look so realistic! So does the moon and the forest! Did you paint it?"</p><p>Luna flushed in embarrassment as she nodded. "My aunt helped me a bit but otherwise ya, I painted it. Got to say, it's my best work."</p><p>"I never know you like drawing," Percy said, staring at his best friend with newfound interest.</p><p>"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Perce," Luna chuckled as she jumped off the bed, finding something. "Everyone has their share of secrets."</p><p>"I don't have any secret," Percy spoke up, realizing how wrong it was the second he said it, making him regretted it when Luna raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"No secret, huh?"</p><p>Percy shuttered as he tried to look convincing and failing. "Uh... yeah... no secret! No secret from me!"</p><p>Luna let it go for now with an unconvinced look as she took stood up, opening her bedroom door once more. "Come on! Let's play outside instead. Being in a room with you make me suffocate," she smiled jokingly, making Percy protested the whole way to their backyard.</p><hr/><p>"No unplanned swim this time, understand young man?" Percy's mom, Sally Jackson, insulted him as she handed him his pack lunch for the school field trip.</p><p>"Yes mom," Percy quickly nodded, putting on his sweater over his head before shouldering his backpack after putting his lunch inside. He hugged his mom tightly. "Love you, mom! Stay safe."</p><p>"Love you too," His mom hugged him tightly as well as they both looked toward the living room, where Percy's stepdad, Gabe, was laying drunk, a beer bottle in his hand. They both looked away, not wanting to acknowledge him. He was nice for the first few minutes of their wedding being proofing to be the world's worst stepdad in the history of stepdad. Percy hated him with a passion.</p><p>Suddenly, the doorbell ran loudly, making mother and son to looked toward Gabe, who is now awoken, in alert. Percy felt his mother nudged him slightly, asking a silent question. 'Did you invite anyone here?' Percy quickly shook his head as Gabe glared at them murderously.</p><p>"Why did you brats interrupted me from my sleep?"</p><p>"W-we didn't," Percy started but Gabe wasn't having it. He walked forward threateningly when a knock interrupted them this time. Gabe still didn't answer it and both Percy and his mom are too scared about what he'll do to move. This time, whoever is at the door started banging on it.</p><p>"COME ON PERCY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Luna's voice rang out, making Percy flinched when Gabe glared at the trembling Percy more as he walked toward him.</p><p>"You stupid son of a bit-"</p><p>"I AM KICKING DOWN THIS DOOR IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT THIS INSTANT! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Luna called out again making Gabe lose his focus on Percy, giving him an 'I'll deal with you later look' as he slammed the door open, giving his death glare to his best friend at the door. Percy watched, afraid for her.</p><p>"What do you want brat?" Gabe growled at Luna, who simply scowled at him.</p><p>"Who the fuck are you, stupid boy?" Luna snarled as if 'boy' was an insult, which it is in her dictionary. Luna couldn't believe her eyes. So this was the stepdad Percy talked about. He always said that he's nice and caring. But staring at the overweight and clearly drunk male in front of her, she knew he was lying.</p><p>Why does her best friend have to have this bad luck?</p><p>"You dare insult me, girl?" Gabe rolled up his sleeve as if ready to fight, making Luna rolled her eyes at him. "DON'T YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME."</p><p>"You don't own me," Luna growled back as she pushed him out of her side easily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something better to do."</p><p>"You are not going anywhere!" Gabe grabbed Luna, catching her off guard, as he pinned her against the wall. Luna's eyes flashed dangerously as she wiggled her arm free easily, sending a punch toward his face.</p><p>"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU STUPID BOY!" She took a deep breath as she glared at him with all of her hatred and anger, making him coward under her glare. "If you know what's best for you, you will be leaving them alone. Or else I will find you. I will harm you. And you will not live to see the sunlight again. Understood?"</p><p>Gabe quickly nodded as he scrambled deep into the apartment, slamming the door to the master bedroom as Luna wiped her hand on her jeans as if nothing happened, finally seeing the startled look on Percy and his mother's face, making her chuckled mentally. She just flashed them a smile as if nothing happened. "Come on! We don't want to be late."</p><p>Percy shook himself out of his daze as he nodded quickly. Luna pushed him out the door. "You go first, I'll be right behind you."</p><p>Percy didn't question it, quickly walking out of his apartment as Luna stayed behind. Sally stared at the girl in front of her before quickly bowing. "Lady Artemis."</p><p>Luna looked surprised as she waved her hand, telling her to get up. "How do you know it's me?"</p><p>"Your aura, my lady," Sally explained before quickly adding. "Thank you for taking care of my son."</p><p>"He really is something different," Artemis stated calmly as she chuckled softly to herself. "It is an honor to meet someone as kind and caring as him."</p><p>"May I ask, Lady Artemis, why are you looking after him?" Sally asked cautiously.</p><p>"Let's just say I owe his old man something and it didn't go the way I planned," was all Artemis said before she turned away, waving the mortal goodbye, but not before telling her. "If that male is causing any trouble, don't be afraid to pray to me any time."</p><p>"Thank you Lady Artemis," Sally bowed again as Artemis smiled softly.</p><p>"And one more thing, don't bow to me, it's unnecessary," Artemis started, surprisingly both herself and Sally. "And call me Artemis, Lady makes me seems so old."</p><p>"Of course La- Artemis," Sally pulled her goddess into a hug, surprising her but she welcomes it. It had been so long since she last saw her mother, Leto. Maybe she should pay her a visit soon. Artemis pulled away before waving goodbye again, Sally smiled at her as she closed the apartment door after Artemis left, leaning her back against the door, trying to process everything that just happened.</p><hr/><p>"I swear I wasn't aiming at the school bus," Percy protested as he sat in the principal office, Luna next to him and her dad and his mom sitting in the room as well, giving them a disappointed look.</p><p>"But you were aiming for something," the principal, Mr. Black, a tall man with short dark brown hair always swipe to the side and always seen with a suit, said.</p><p>Luna snicked slightly when Percy looked back down toward his hand as Mr. Black looked over at Luna, making her gulp. "And you, Miss Moore, what do you have to say about this?"</p><p>"It was an accident sir," Luna quickly said, trying to think of an excuse. They really weren't aiming for anything, somehow Percy reactivated the canon and without warning, its position was aimed at the school bus and it was fired without warning. Luna just happened to be there at the moment, making her called to the principal office as well.</p><p>"I am disappointed in you two, Mr. Jackson and Miss Moore. I expect better from our students," Mr. Black started as he stood up and started pacing, Percy was still staring at his hands. "You are lucky there was no one in the school bus or the matter will be much worst. The teacher and I had a conference just now and it is agreed, you two won't be coming here next year. You may both leave."</p><p>Percy nodded as he stood up, his mom giving him her disappointed look as Poseidon tried not to smirk at Artemis, who glared at him giving him a 'don't you dare tell anyone' look. Not that he could. The two of them didn't tell any of the other Olympians what they're doing.</p><p>"See you later Luna," Percy hugged her gently, his tone sad, as he pulled away a second later, still looking at the ground as he followed his mom to the car.</p><p>"See you later, Percy," Luna called back, still glaring at Poseidon. Once there was no one around, the two of them flashed near her hunter's camp, with Poseidon collapsing in laughter soon.</p><p>"Zeus' favorite daughter who follow all the rules, got expelled from a mortal school," Poseidon started as Artemis slapped his head.</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"I am never letting this go," Poseidon snickered as Artemis gave him her death glare, making him gulp as he quickly flashed away. "Got to go."</p><p>"Come back here!" Artemis shouted angrily as she flashed out after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So some people think that the previous chapter was a bit short but it's just the prologue. I tend to keep my prologue short and simple, just getting a preview and the writer's writing style. I swear the chapter from now on will always be 2k if not more words long. The shortest might be 1k or 1.5k if I can't squeeze out a chapter or idea. (I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys.)</p><p>I will update every day, every other day, or every two days depending on how busy/free I am. If I'm really really busy, the update might change to every three days or even once every week. For now, it'll be every other day or every two days. (With the expedition of today)</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave a review! I enjoy hearing your thoughts about it :D</p><p>Also, sorry for all the Luna/Artemis thing. I refer to her as Luna when it's Percy's thoughts and kinda still refer to her as Luna when it's her own thought. But I switch to Artemis sometimes when they're talking about greek mythology and stuff. If you don't like it, please tell me! I want to know what you readers are more comfortable in reading. Weather all Luna or all Artemis, or both!</p><p>- Kathy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Greece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sleepy Kathy noise* My monthly blood sacrifice is killing me so sorry in advance if this chapter sounds really awkward or something. Hope you guys still love it :D</p><p>And another thing, I'll be updating every Monday from now on! Probably in the afternoon but we'll see about that. leave a review and tell me your thoughts about this story!</p><p>- Kathy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was calm and all was peaceful on this warm summer night. Eleven years old Percy laid on the grass as he stared up at the sky, lost in his own thoughts. His best friend, Luna, was next to him, pointing out the different stars and constellations.</p><p>"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Luna demanded, making Percy realize that she asked a question as quickly coming out of his thoughts and put his hands under his head, using it as a pillow, after pulling the hood on his dark blue sweater onto his head. He smiled sheepishly, making Luna huffed, turning her head as she smacked Percy with her braid.</p><p>Percy glared at her half-heartedly as he grumbled. "What was that for?!"</p><p>Luna didn't reply, curling herself onto her fluffy jacket. She was wearing black baggy pants and a white shirt inside. Percy turned her over, hugging her from behind as Luna turned slightly, looking at him with a playful gleam in her silver eyes.</p><p>"For not listening," Luna stated matter of factly before pushing him off her. "Now get off me! You're one heavy guy."</p><p>"Hey!" Percy protested as he rolled off his best friend with an offended look on his face. "If someone here is heavy, it's you!"</p><p>"No, it's you," Luna protested as she turned onto her side so she was facing him. "I get exercise and you don't."</p><p>"I do swimming classes and I take a run with you every day, remember?" Percy reminded Luna, trying to make it sound like he actually did something even though he knew that his best friend's definition of exercise is very different from his. She took archery class and tennis. She even does ice skating as a hobby. Took a jog with him every morning and filled her free time hunting in the woods.</p><p>"That's just a light jog," Luna sighed dramatically. "And I know it's so hard for you. Maybe next time we should have an even lighter jog. From our classroom to the playground."</p><p>Percy punched her playfully as he whined. "Stop with the sarcasm, it's killing me."</p><p>"I thought you told me nothing can kill you just the other day," Luna raised her eyebrow as Percy pouted once more.</p><p>"Remind me again why I put up with you?"</p><p>"Because I am awesome," Luna winked, though there was something hidden beneath her huge smile that Percy couldn't quite place. "I think maybe it's <em>you </em>who should remind me why I put up with you."</p><p>"Because I'm more awesome," Percy smirked as Luna grumbled under her breath, tackling her best friend without a warning, pinning him to the ground. Percy struggled under her strong grip but he eventually shook her off, flipping them so he was on top.</p><p>"Look at the stars, Perce," Luna suddenly called out from underneath him, making Percy lose his focus as he looked at the night sky, which is all she needed as she got up from underneath him, earning a protest from Percy but he didn't do anything to stop it.</p><p>They sat side by side as they stared at the night sky in comfortable silence, their shoulders brushing each others' slightly. Luna leaned her head on Percy's shoulder as she sighed softly, wrapping her arms around Percy. "I have something to tell you."</p><p>"What?" Percy looked toward his best friends, seeing the sadness in her eyes, making him hug her back. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"There's something you should know," she mumbled softly against his embrace as Percy hugged her even tighter, feeling Luna trembling slightly beneath him. "I'm leaving."</p><p>Percy pulled away in surprise as he studied Luna's face, realizing she's not lying. "Y-You're moving away?"</p><p>Luna nodded sadly, tears started to fall from her eyes as she leaned against Percy, trying to remember this moment forever. "I'm sorry. My dad got a job in Greece and we had to leave as soon as possible."</p><p>"When will you leave?" Percy asked, afraid of the answer as Luna started sobbing slightly.</p><p>"I don't want to leave you," she said instead. "You taught me so much and I wouldn't have been able to do a lot of things if I never met you. I'm sorry to leave on such short notice but for the first time in forever, I realized I actually care for a boy. I just couldn't believe it. You open my eyes to so many things."</p><p>Percy listened to her, gently stroking her back, calming her down slightly as Luna took another deep breath, answering Percy's previous question. "Tonight, I'm leaving toning."</p><p>"Right now?" Luna nodded as she stood up, giving him a small smile as she did something that surprised both of them. She kissed him gently on the cheek before quickly turning away, flashing bright red as she looked back one final time and started running toward the forest, tears spilling down her cheek.</p><p>Percy just stood there dumbfounded, trying to process what just happened.</p><hr/><p>Artemis rushed into the forest, turning back into her twelve years old form as tears continued to fall down her face when she flashed directly into her tent, collapsing on her bed as she continued to sob. It was really unlike her to do so but yet she couldn't stop the tears from falling once it started.</p><p>She never imagines leaving someone could be so hard but her father and possibly the rest of the Olympian are started to suspect this. She way be able to pull off going into mortal form in the past few years but when she split herself so she's in two different places will make her lose some of her power. And her father had started giving her hunting assignments again, telling her what monsters she and her hunters has to hunt down.</p><p>Artemis rubbed her eyes as she sat up slowly, staring at herself in the mirror, realizing how bloodshot her eyes looked. She couldn't help but chuckle at herself as she snapped her fingers, her hunter attire back on as she rejoined herself with the other Artemis as memories flooded her mind, from the new recruits to private conversations with hunters.</p><p>She still couldn't believe how much staying in the mortal world had changed her. How much a male had changed her. How much the son of Poseidon had changed her. There was a soft voice that called out from the other side of her tent flat.</p><p>"Milady? Can I come in?"</p><p>"Come in Zoë," Artemis called out as she rubbed her eyes again, calming herself as another memory suddenly flashed into her mind. The last moment with Percy, who she kissed his cheek. She doesn't know what came over her but at the time it seems right, so she did it. Her tent flat was opened as Zoë walked in, walking toward Artemis.</p><p>"Milady, are tho alright? I saw thee came back to camp just now," Zoë asked her mistress in concern as Artemis waved off her Lieutenant off, her face flushing bright red.</p><p>"I'm fine Zoë, just something that came up," Artemis offered her a small smile but Zoë didn't look convinced. Unlike Artemis, she pointed it out.</p><p>"Are thou sure?"</p><p>Artemis nodded a bit too quickly as she stood up, about to walk out of her tent. "I'm going to be gone for a bit. Pray to me if you need help."</p><p>"Yes, milady," Zoë quickly bowed as she walked out of her tent, Artemis close behind her as she flashed herself away to the middle of a forest, a lake in front of her. The full moon reflected on the lake as Artemis laid back on the grass, closing her eyes. She could imagine Percy next to her, laughing and joking, yet when she opened her eyes, no one was there. She sighed as she closed her eyes slightly, a memory, short, yet sweet, flashing to the front of her mind.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Artemis laid down beside Percy in the park near their house, staring up at the clouds in the clear morning sky. They just finished their routine morning jog and they found a spot near the park's lake hidden by trees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you being practicing?" Artemis asked teasingly as Percy glared at her half-heartedly. She had always been faster than him, which isn't surprising. These few days she had realized how much he had improved over a matter of weeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No..." Percy started slowly but Artemis cut him off with a glare, making him sighed. "Fine, maybe a little..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is it because you're scared of losing to me?" Artemis nudged him as he scowled at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pfft, I'm not scared of losing to you Luna," Percy said, but his face betrayed his word.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever you say," Artemis rolled her eyes.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Artemis was brought out of her thought as she laid back on the grass, staring at the sky, whispering softly. "I miss you, Percy...</p><p>"I hope we can meet again in the future..." Artemis said softly to herself, not noticing the shooting star passing over her head.</p><hr/><p>Percy walked home, his eyes still wet with tears as he wiped it away quickly, not wanting her mom to be worried. He walked in, Gabe was once again drunk on the couch and he saw the light in the kitchen on. Ever since Luna threatened Gabe, he had become a bit better but not by much. Percy can't wait for the day when he can finally make money and buy him and his mom a better home, build a better life.</p><p>He walked toward his room without a word as he closed the door quietly behind him. He leaned against it as he slipped to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest as he sobbed quietly.</p><p>He had thought that he and Luna would be best friends forever and that nothing will ever change but every good time has to come to an end. He slowly stood up as he walked toward the window, leaning against it, watching the people walking on the sidewalk before.</p><p>Percy closed his eyes as thoughts swirled around his head. He hoped that Luna was still with him, teasing him, laughing at his idiotic personality. He wrapped his arms around himself, imagining Luna hugging him, that she's by his side.</p><p>"I wish you're here," he whispered softly as he closed his eyes, unaware of the shooting star that passed his window.</p><hr/><p>Twelve years old Percy sat at his dorm in Yancy Academy, his best friend Grover sitting across from him in his own bed. He stared at him, wanting to ask him the question again. Ever since the visit to the museum and their pre-algebra teacher Mrs. Dodds turned into a demon-like creature and tried to eat him, Percy wanted to know what had happened. But no one answered him.</p><p>It's like she disappeared into thin air. Whenever Percy asked someone, they just told him that he's losing his mind. He sighed again, wondering what's wrong with him. He knew that if Luna was here, she'll definitely calm him down or slapped him a few times before telling him that's he's going crazy.</p><p>His new best friend can never be like Luna. Grover was weird. Percy never gets him, it's like he's hiding something from him but Percy could never find out what.</p><p>Percy sighed as he closed the textbook he was trying to read. "Good night G-man."</p><p>"Good Night," Grover called out as he closed the notebook he was fiddling with and put it away, climbing into his bed. Percy watched him for a while, opening his mouth to ask him the question again before closing it and flipped the light off, pulling his cover over him, falling into his usual nightmare of a demon-like creature trying to eat him alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artemis sighed as she sharpened her hunting knives, sitting by the fire in the middle of her hunter's camp, surrounded by silver tents. Her lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade sat beside her, watching the fire, her body tense.</p><p>"Milady," Phoebe, daughter of Ares, one of Artemis' oldest hunters beside Zoë walked up toward her, bowing slightly. "We're ready to go."</p><p>Artemis stood up and nodded, Zoë standing up beside her. "Thank you, Phoebe. We'll go in five minutes."</p><p>"Do thou know what thee is hunting?" Zoë asked softly, her left hand holding her bow tightly as a dark look flashed across Artemis' face. There was a long pause before Zoe got an answer.</p><p>"Let us pray that I'm wrong," Artemis finally said as she shoulders her bow, walking toward her other hunters who were standing in a circle, waiting for their mistress and lieutenant. Artemis joined the circle. "Close your eyes, girls."</p><p>They did as they were told as a bright light surrounded them, flashing them near a military school, Westover Hall, where a powerful monster had been sensed by her father.</p><p>Artemis stayed quiet throughout the whole trip as her hunters and her moved stealthily through the trees, creeping closer toward the monster, which happened to be the manticore. Artemis cursed under her breath as she notched an arrow onto her bow, pulling the string back quietly.</p><p>She watched the half-bloods fighting as her breath caught in her throat when she saw the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. She saw him once after he came into the godly world, after his first quest, in which he returned her father's lightning bolt. He didn't spare her one glance, which hurt Artemis, but she knew that's for the best. However, she was ready to excuse it as the fact that he hadn't ever seen her in this form.</p><p>She hoped that he wouldn't connect the dots when he saw her silver eyes. She took another deep breath, realizing Zoë was studying her as she held a hunting horn to her lips. Artemis nodded as Zoë blew into it, signaling the monster and half-bloods of their arrival.</p><p>The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind. Percy peered into the forest, hoping to see whoever came to their rescue. To his disappointment, he couldn't see anyone. He turned to look at Thalia, who was glaring at the forest.</p><p>Just about an hour ago, he had arrived at Westover hall with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, his two best friends, after Grover called them over, saying that there's an emergency.</p><p>A year after Luna left, Percy found himself stuck in the mythology world, and he learned that his father was none other than Poseidon, God of earthquakes, storms, and the ocean. He soon realized Grover was actually a satyr and he found his way to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods like him. The very same year, he was framed for stealing Zeus' thunderbolt and embedded on a journey with Annabeth and Grover. Ever since then, the three of them have formed a pretty strong bond.</p><p>Then came the second year, when the pine tree that protects the camp's border, Thalia's pine tree, was poisoned and he sneaked out of camp with Annabeth and his cyclops half brother, Tyson, finding the golden fleece and brought Thalia back to life. Thalia became a quick friend of his yet they fought pretty often.</p><p>When they arrived at Westover hall, they were informed by Grover that he found two demigods. Things were going quite okay before Dr. Thorn turned into a manticore and took Bianca and Nico Di Angelo out of the dance hall they were in. Percy shortly followed, not wanting harm to come the sibling's way.</p><p>It was a hopeless battle the second they started fighting but Percy knew he couldn't give up. Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover came out soon after, helping him fight off the monster. And now it looks like someone else is here to help as well.</p><p>"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be—"</p><p>His sentence was cut short when something shot past Percy like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder. Percy jumped slightly, knowing if the arrow had missed, he would be dead by now.</p><p>Dr. Thorn staggered backward, wailing in agony.</p><p>"Curse you!" He cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thrones in midair and sliced them in two. Percy's face shows both surprise and envy, if only he can shoot like that.</p><p>The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. Percy took that as a chance and tried to swipe at him with his sword but Dr. Thorn wasn't as injured as he looked. He slammed his tail into his shield after dodging his attack and knocking Percy off.</p><p>Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.</p><p>"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.</p><p>Thalia sent an angry glared their way as she muttered under her breath. "Oh, wonderful."</p><p>Percy studied his friend, wondering what made her think like that.</p><p>One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess. "Permission to kill, milady?"</p><p>The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."</p><p>"Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younger, about twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. her face was so beautiful Percy had to stopped himself from staring. But her expression was stern and dangerous.</p><p>Percy's eyes widened as he thought of someone who would fit that description. Luna. Auburn hair, silver eyes. Yet at the same time, he doesn't think it's her. Luna is playful and her facial expressions were softer, not as stern.</p><p>Their face looks different as well. Besides their similar eyes color and hair color, Percy couldn't find anything in the girl speaking to the monster that would make her the Luna he knows. He was so lost in thoughts he didn't notice it until Annabeth was on the manticore's back and the hunters fired their arrows at it.</p><p>"No!" Percy screamed loudly as he tried to rush toward her but he couldn't make it in time as the manticore jumped off the cliff.</p><p>"This is not the end huntress! You shall pay!"</p><p>Percy ran toward the cliff, lowering himself onto the ground as he peered down the edge. "Annabeth! You have to let us save her!"</p><p>The auburn hair girl walked toward Percy and he looked up to meet her eyes. There is something about them that just seems familiar that he couldn't quite place. But he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts.</p><p>"I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help," she started slowly as Percy tried to get to his feet, his previous thoughts forgotten, all he could think about is saving Annabeth. But a couple of the hunters held him down.</p><p>"Let me go! Who do you think you are?" Percy demanded as he was pinned to the ground once more and Zoë walked forward, her eyes flashing dangerously.</p><p>"No," the other girl ordered. "I sense no disrespect, Zoë. He is simply distraught. He does not understand."</p><p>The young girl looked at Percy, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I'm Artemis, goddess of the Hunt."</p><hr/><p>Artemis stood under the sky that holds up the world. She couldn't feel anything but pain as the weight of the world crushed on top of her. Her eyes closed and she tried to bear the pain. Sweat dripping from her forehead. Even in dream, the scenery felt really real. The tiredness is there.</p><p>Suddenly, her lieutenant, Zoë's voice rang through her mind and her eyes snapped open instantly. Artemis quickly shook her head with as much strength she could master and told her. "STOP! It's a trap!"</p><p>But to Artemis's protest, Zoë still moved toward her, tugging at the chain, trying to get it off. She saw Atlas, Luke, and the daughter of Athena, Annabeth as she recalled, appeared. The rest of the quester was looking at Atlas in shock.</p><p>Atlas chuckled and all Artemis wanted to do was reap his stupid head off so he can't talk. He looked at Zoë. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoë. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."</p><p>"Do not respond," Artemis groaned when she saw Zoë's look. For the demigods' benefit, she added, "Do not challenge him."</p><p>None seemed to listen though as, they all charged forward. Her foolish and loyal best friend, Percy, charged Atlas straight on. She doesn't know whether to slap him or thanks him. Artemis could only watch silently as the others try to fight Atlas and Luke, the son of Hermes that betrayed them.</p><p>"The sky!" Percy exclaimed as he kneeled next to Artemis. All she could do was stare at him, her best friend, unable to say much. She doesn't want to, it took so much of her strength how could he survive it. "Give it to me."</p><p>"No Per— boy," Artemis quickly corrected herself, almost callin him Percy. Her forehead weas beaded with metallic sweat, like quicksilver. She shook her head. "You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!"</p><p>"Annabeth took it," Percy protested as Artemis struggled under the sky. She felt jealousy bloom at the mention of the other girl but she didn't say anything. He's allowed to have other friends. Maybe if she visits him later as Luna, maybe they can try to be friends once more, maybe things could be like it was before. But as if fate prevented it, her plan didn't work.</p><p>"She barely survived. She had a spirit of a true huntress. You will not last long," Artemis told him. But even as she said it, it sounded wrong in her lips. He's her best friend. She had watched him his whole life, she knew he could do it.</p><p>"I'll die anyways. Give me the weight of the sky!"</p><p>Artemis was about to protest again when Perseus took out his sword, Zoë's sword, Riptide and slashed through the chain. He then stepped next to her and braced himself on one knee, holding up his hands and touched the cold, heavy cloud.</p><p>As he did that, one of his hands accidentally brushed Artemis' making her heart fluttered for some unknown reason. We're friends, that's all, she thought to herself and for a second, they held the sky together. Then. Artemis slipped out from under the burder, and Perseus was left to hold it alone.</p><p>She ran forward and engaged Atlas in a battle, changing forms as she did so and slowly leading Atlas back toward the sky. Zoë was by her side the whole time.</p><p>Get ready, she told Percy. A small smile graced her lips when his response was as she predicted. She rolled her eyes mentally.</p><p>
  <em>Agggghh-owwwwwwww.</em>
</p><p><em>Kelp head</em>, she thought to herself, shaking her head but didn't comment on it. But Atlas' next comment makes her want to punch him even more.</p><p>"You fight well for a girl," Atlas laughed. "But you are no match for me."</p><p>He feinted with the top of his javelin and Artemis dodged. Atlas's javelin swept around and knocked Artemis's legs off the ground. She fell, and Atlas brought up his javelin top for the kill.</p><p>"No!" Zoë screamed. She leaped between her father and Artemis and shot an arrow straight into the Titan's forehead, where it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage. He swept aside his daughter with the back of his hand, sending her flying into the black rock.</p><p>Artemis was wounded but she pretended she couldn't get up, hoping for Atlas to fall for her trick as he turned toward her with a look of triumph.</p><p>"The first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated. And he stabbed downward.</p><p>As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft. It hit the earth right next to her and she pulled backward, just the javelin like a lever, kicking the Titan Lord and sending him flying over her. Artemis watched as Atlas came down on top of her best friend and he loosened his grip on the sky. He was pushed out of the way as Atlas slammed full force into him. She restrained herself from running forward, checking that he was okay.</p><p>The weight of the sky dropped onto Atlas' back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight of the sky. But it was too late.</p><p>"Nooooo!" He bellowed so hard it shook the mountain. "Not again!"</p><p>Artemis has a satisfied smile on her face as she wiped her hands on her shattered silver hunting clothes. She quickly ran after Zoë after that, searching for her fallen friend.</p><hr/><p>Percy stood near the edge of Olympus, staring at the city of New York below him. He tilted his head slightly, seeing the newest constellation, The Huntress, in the sky. It brought tears to his eyes remembering the huntress who had aided them to save Artemis, knowing she will die in the end.</p><p>He found his finger wrapped around his sword, Riptide, or Zoë's sword. <em>I won't disappoint you, </em>he swore to himself.</p><p>"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice sounded out, making Percy turned around quickly, surprised when he met the glaze of Lady Artemis. He quickly bowed.</p><p>"Lady Artemis," he exclaimed in surprise as Artemis nodded in greeting. She looked nervous, looking anywhere but at him. Percy frowned slightly. What did he do that made the man hating goddess scared of him?</p><p>"You don't have to bow to your best friend kelp head," Artemis rolled her eyes, making Percy widened his eyes at the goddess standing in front of him. A bright light surrounded Artemis, causing him to cover his eyes. When he opened them once more, his best friend Luna stood in front of him.</p><p>"L-Luna?" Percy shuttered as he backed away slightly. Luna or Artemis just sighed as she sat down, her feet dangling over the edge of Olympus.</p><p>"Yeah," Artemis nodded slightly, glowing again before she reappeared back as Artemis again. "It's me."</p><p>"B-But- What, why?" Percy asked, trying to form a sentence as Artemis chuckled slightly at his failed attempt to make a sentence. Percy glared half heartedly at her before finding himself sitting next to the man hating goddess of the moon and hunt. Half of him was tempted to act like nothing had changed, it's just him and Luna. But the other half is screaming <em>'You'll die! She's Artemis! THE Artemis! Known for turning boys into jackalope!"</em></p><p>Artemis just sighed, knowing this will be a long conversation. "Your father asked me to look after you and I owe him a favor. I was tempted to watch from afar but I found myself inside your school. I didn't know we'd become best friends. Not like I regret anything," she quickly added in the end.</p><p>All Percy could do was stare as Artemis shifted uncomfortably under his glance. He didn't know what to feel. Part of him was happy, the other part was confused. Finally, he worked up the courage to ask nervously. "Can I hug you?"</p><p>Artemis stared at him in disbelief, making Percy think that he said something wrong. He was about to take back his work when Artemis rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm a goddess, doesn't mean I'm not Luna. I'm still the same person, just in a different body you idiot."</p><p>Percy let out a nervous laughter as he wrapped his arms around her, making Artemis hugged him back. "I miss you so much," he found himself saying.</p><p>"I miss you too Percy," she whispered slightly against his chest, not wanting this to end. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."</p><p>"What matters is that you tell me now," Percy smiled slightly, pulling away from the hug as he leaned against Artemis, both of them staring at the sky, glad to be reunited again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! Rewrite is up!</p><p>Hope this wasn't too rush. It's a bit different (okay fine really different) then the rest old one but I quite like it. What do you guys think?</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Leave a review/comment and tell me what you think about it!</p><p>- Kathy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fate's Idea Of Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - I'm a girl, my name is Kathy, I'm am not a boy nor do I have the name Rick. I do not own PJO or HOO. All rights to our dear Uncle Rick.</p>
<p>AN: Here's the rewritten version!</p>
<p>This chapter will mostly cover HOO and I'll apologize in advance if any information is wrong, I haven't read the books in a while and I don't have it on hand right now.</p>
<p>And with that being said, that's dive into the next chapter! (I hope the length satisfied you guys.)</p>
<p>- Kathy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Percy found himself near Camp Half-blood's lake he founded a while ago, staring at the sky once more after the battle of the Labyrinth. A lot of demigods were wounded or killed in the battle. Many lose their life that day to protect camp but camp half-blood is safe for the time being.</p>
<p>"Hey Percy," a voice greeted, making Percy turn in surprise as he scowled at his best friend.</p>
<p>"Stop scaring me like that Arty."</p>
<p>Artemis glared at him as she sat down beside him, hugging her knees to her chest, in her twelve years old form. "Stop with the nickname Perseus."</p>
<p>Percy pouted as Artemis stared at him seriously, but a trance of a smile appeared on the corner of her lips, letting Percy know she isn't serious. "Fine Moonbeam."</p>
<p>"That's still a nickname," Artemis protested as Percy sighed.</p>
<p>"You don't like them?"</p>
<p>"No... it's not like I don't like them, it's just like, I like them but at the same time I don't like them," Artemis rambled on, trying not to show her true emotions. She likes the nicknames a bit too much for her own liking. Percy raised his eyebrow as Artemis' cheek turned slightly red at her own rambling.</p>
<p>"So you'll admit you like them?"</p>
<p>"Just drop the topic Percy," Artemis glared at her best friend who just smirked at her. <em>That boy-</em></p>
<p>"Whatever you say, Arty," he hummed innocently as Artemis continued to glare at him, growing slightly as he looked at her nervously.</p>
<p>"So, what brought you here?" Percy finally asked as he leaned back, thinking there's a tree behind him. He fell flat onto the forest ground, making Artemis burst out laughing. He groaned as he slowly pushed himself up, wincing slightly.</p>
<p>"Do I need a reason to see my best friend?" Artemis asked, her laughter finally dying down. Percy shrugged slightly.</p>
<p>"I just thought you will be with your hunters," he admitted.</p>
<p>"I am with my hunters," Artemis said, making Percy raise his eyebrow once more as he gestures to her with his hand.</p>
<p>"Uh... no, you're here with me..." Artemis chuckled slightly at his confusion as she stated simply.</p>
<p>"I'm a goddess, remember?"</p>
<p>"Right, totally forgot that my best friend is the man hating goddess herself," Percy face palmed as Artemis frowned slightly at his world.</p>
<p>"I'm not <em>that </em>man hating am I?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, because you totally don't turn male who saw you bathing into a deer and make his own dog eat him alive and you totally don't have a habit of turning male into jackalopes," Percy replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Watch your mouth, <em>boy</em>. Or you might be next," Artemis growled at him threateningly as Percy opened his mouth, about to resort to her comment but something in his best friend's eyes told him to go along. He coughed awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Oh no! I will become a jackalope! How... fitting... and cool!" Percy managed to get out as he tried to sound threatened. But no matter what Artemis does, he knew that he could never be threatened by her. He basically grew up with her, nothing would ever make him feel threatened by her.</p>
<p>They were quiet for a second before a noise came from the bushes behind them. Percy's eyes widened when he saw his friend, Annabeth walked out of the bushes. He turned toward Artemis who just glared at him.</p>
<p>"Be warned Perseus Jackson, I won't be so merciful next time," she growled at him before giving him a slight wink and flashing away.</p>
<p>"What did you do this time, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked as Percy shrugged.</p>
<p>"I guess the gods just really hate me for no reason," he couldn't help but add under his breath. "Like that time your mom almost burned me alive."</p>
<p>Annabeth turned toward him sharly. "Did you say my mom almost burned you alive?"</p>
<p>"I mean she flashed away and my shirt kind of caught on fire so..." He shrugged again as Annabeth looked at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Was it last winter? Is that why you smell like burnt food where you walk into the elevator?"</p>
<p>Percy just nodded as he stood up. "Come on, let's get back to camp before Chiron started to get worried about us."</p>
<p>Annabeth studied him for a while before nodding, letting Percy lead the way as they walked back to camp, talking and laughing on the way there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A year had passed since Percy last saw Artemis, both had been busy with their own work. Percy was busy preparing for the attack from Kronos with the demigods while Artemis was busy with the rest of the Olympians trying to keep Typhon at bay.</p>
<p>But after they won the war with Kronos and the son of Hermes, Luke, helped them win the war, the Olympians hosted an award ceremony and a party afterwards. They offered him godhood but looking back at all of his friends, his demigod and mortal friends at least, he knew he couldn't do it even if Artemis is a goddess.</p>
<p>Percy had looked at her when he made the decision, but he couldn't read anything on her face. Now he's walking through the crowd of both gods and demigods, trying to find her. After a while, he finally saw her standing with Athena. He gulped slightly as he made his way over, hoping Artemis would see him.</p>
<p>He waved slightly at her when she met his eyes and she smiled slightly as she excused herself and walked toward him.</p>
<p>"Hey Perce," Artemis greeted as she put down the drink in her hand. "Something you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>Percy opened his mouth slightly as he tried to think of what to say to her. "Uh... I was wondering... what did you think of my decision?"</p>
<p>Artemis had a faraway glance in her eyes as she turned back toward him, her face emotionless. "It's your life, you get to decide what to do with it."</p>
<p>"I feel like you would want me to accept," Percy blurted out as Artemis studied him.</p>
<p>"I want what's best for you," she said finally after a moment of silence before walking away without another word. Percy stared at her retreating footstep, frowning to himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"Don't tell me you can't even catch me when I'm running this slow," a seven years old girl with auburn hair and surprisingly silver eyes teased him. He glared at her half-heartedly as he ran toward her, his breath heavy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You know I'm not a runner! Give me a swimming pool every day and I can beat you," his sea-green eyes studied his surroundings as the girl continued running backward, facing him. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a white blouse, her hair was braided.</em>
</p>
<p>Who am I?<em> He couldn't help but asked himself as he studied his surroundings once more. Lush green grass, tall black lanterns on the side of the road. Tall trees surrounding them. To his left, he could see a lake, the water glistering in the sunlight. To his right, he could make out a forest with no end. In front of him stood a city. Everything looks familiar, yet at the same time, nothing makes sense. </em>Where am I?</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come on, Percy! I know you're faster than this," the girl shouted again, a few feet ahead of him as he panted, trying once again to catch up with her.</em>
</p>
<p>My name is Percy,<em> he thought to himself as he continued to run faster, finally catching up with the girl. She was waiting for him by the tree, giving him a teasing grin, making him pouted slightly.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"How can you run this fast?" Percy asked, out of breath. He put his hand on the tree, trying to regain his breaths.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I guess it's in my genes," she chuckled as she sat down underneath the tree, patting the space next to her. "Sit with me."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Percy sat down beside her, leaning back against the tree as he looked around once more. </em>Where am I?</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where are we?" He asked softly as the girl frowned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Did you forget?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I... can't remember anything," he started to say but a headache caused him to fall to the ground in pain, his hand on his temple. He groaned out, his words barely his own. "Where are we... Luna?"</em>
</p>
<p>Percy sat up, sweat on his face as he jumped slightly, seeing wolves surrounding him. Their eyes studied him intensely, daring him to move. He just stood there, paralyzed by fear.</p>
<p>A wolf came forward, one of the biggest ones in the pack, her eyes showing strength and courage, showing that she's not afraid to strike him down if he does something wrong. Her fur was a deep shade of grey, almost black. Her eyes were silverish yellow. She was surrounded by an air of authority.</p>
<p>Percy stammered, trying to say something but his mouth failed him, unable to form a word with all the wolves staring down at him, one licking his mouth as if he's their next meal.</p>
<p>"Hello Perseus," the first wolf greeted. "I am Lupa. And my pack and I will be teaching you the way of the Romans."</p>
<p>"Romans?" Percy asked in surprise but he received no answer as the wolf turned into a young woman, her face stern and emotionless.</p>
<p>"Come, we have much to do and very little time."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Apollo sat on his throne in the grand throne room of Olympus, listening to his airpod, barely paying attention to what his father was saying. Suddenly, a scene entered his mind. So intense and vivid that it was like he was there.</p>
<p>
  <em>Annabeth was hanging on the edge, Percy's hand was clasped tightly around her hand, trying to pull her up. The room was dark and there was a spider web around Annabeth's ankle, trying to pull her down to Tartarus.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let me go, Percy!" Annabeth cried out as she tried to pried herself away from her friend. It would be better for both of them. "You got to defeat Gaea."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I won't let you fall down there, Annabeth!" His hold on her hand tightened but it wasn't helping. Percy looked toward Nico, who looked fearful as he listened to his friend's words. "The other side Nico, promise me!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I- I promise," the son of Hades called out as Percy let go of the edge, falling down into hell, ignoring the cries of his friends.</em>
</p>
<p>Apollo gasped loudly as all the head was turned his way, making him shrunk down toward his throne slightly. Zeus had a look of annoyance on his face. "What is it, Apollo?"</p>
<p>"Annabeth, Percy, Tartarus," was all he managed to say before he slumped against his throne, trying to regain his breath as if he just ran the marathon. Athena and Poseidon jumped up at the mention of their children and Artemis had an emotionless face but there were worries present in her eyes.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Athena asked in worry as Apollo sat up straighter.</p>
<p>"She was pulled down into Tartarus," he explained. "Percy jumped down to save her."</p>
<p>Athena stared at the wall in front of blankly before she stood up. "I need time to process this."</p>
<p>She flashed away, followed by Poseidon, who didn't say anything, just remaining silent throughout the whole thing. Zeus sighed as he called out. "Council dismiss."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Artemis groaned as she rubbed her temple, trying to stop the headache from forming. She could feel her form flickered for a second before it settled down on Diana, her roman form. She had been in her palace on Olympus ever since her father closed off Olympus in a moment of panic. No immortal had been out ever since.</p>
<p>The news of Percy and Annabeth were kept between the Olympians, not wanting to make the others panic even more. She couldn't believe her best friend had fallen into Tartarus, the place no one had ever survived. <em>Please be safe.</em></p>
<p>Another headache struck as she took a few deep breaths as she concentrated on her Greek form. Light surrounded her as her form flickered for a second and she was back being Artemis. She had always preferred her greek form over her roman form.</p>
<p>Artemis is who she was born as, it's the form with all of her childhood memories, all of the memories of her hunters. Diana had all those memories as well but she had never lived them, she's just another part of Artemis as much as she doesn't want to admit it.</p>
<p>She sighed as she squeezed her eyes shut, the headache starting once more. She flopped onto her bed and hugged her pillow closed to her chest. She opened her eyes slightly, seeing a quarter moon staring back at her, the light shining into her bedroom. She looked away as she fell into a restless sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"Come on!" A familiar voice called out as Artemis followed the male deeper and deeper into a forest. His hands were on hers as she continued to follow him. It didn't take long for her to realize it was Percy standing in front of her. His raven black hair and sea-green eyes. His trademark smirk on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where are we going?" She asked as he just put a finger to his lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It wouldn't be a secret if I tell you would it?" He asked as Artemis chuckled softly and continued to follow him. It seems like they're walking forever before the sound of rustling leaves distracted Artemis, standing her glance toward it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Did you hear something?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Percy frowned but shook his head. Artemis shrugged it off as she continued to follow him deeper and deeper. Yet the forest seems to stretch on forever, having no end. Suddenly, a creature leaped out of nowhere and tackled Percy, growling at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Artemis' bow was out in an instant as she shot the creature. Her arrow bounced off harmlessly, sending shivers and deja vu down her spine. The only time her arrow couldn't harm the monster was the night Poseidon asked her to look after Percy, the night her whole life was turned upside down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Percy was groaning in pain on the ground, blood pooling out of his midsection, his hand was limped on the ground and there were clam scratches on his face. The creature still sat on top of him as Artemis took out of hunting knives, stabbing the creature. Silver blood appeared as it looked at Artemis, its eyes cold and ruthless, bloody, before it disappeared into monster dust.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Percy! Are you okay?" Artemis asked in a panic. But there was no answer. Tears threatened to spill as Artemis slightly shook her best friend. "Percy!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He just rolled over, his eyes lifeless as Artemis started sobbing, holding her best friend close to her.</em>
</p>
<p>Artemis sat up, panting and trying to catch her breath. She rubbed her eyes, realizing she was crying. She wiped the tears away as she looked up at the moon.</p>
<p><em>Midnight, </em>she thought to herself as she snapped her fingers, changing out of her nightgown to her silver hunting clothes. She quietly flashed herself to the garden of Olympus, trying to clear her thoughts.</p>
<p>Walking through the plants surrounding her as she breathed in the fresh air. There was a water fountain in the middle of the garden, a circle shaped one. She sat down on the stone wall, feeling the coldness of the water as she gently put a hand in.</p>
<p>Ripples were created as she gently moved her hand back and forward. It took her a moment to realize her hands were unconsciously writing a sentence, a statement.</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you, Percy.</em>
</p>
<p>It was the truth though. She missed him terribly. <em>He's strong, he'll survive Tartarus, </em>she tried to tell herself.</p>
<p>The silent night was interrupted when Artemis heard a quiet sobbing coming from the left of her. A frown was shown on her face as she stood up to investigate the noise.</p>
<p>The closer she walked toward the sound, the louder the sobbing became. Artemis stopped shortly when she saw her sister, Athena, sobbing quietly. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her dark brown hair was a mess. Her usually cold stormy grey eyes show regrets and worry.</p>
<p>"Athena?" Artemis called out in surprise as she walked out from where she previously was, kneeling down beside her half sister.</p>
<p>"Artemis?" Athena looked surprised as she quickly wiped away her tears. Artemis studied her, wondering what made the goddess of wisdom break down like that. Athena seemed to notice her stare as she let out a dry laugh. "You must think I'm pathetic. Crying like this. Everyone expects me to be the cold hearted goddess who is stern and commanding, who never cries. And yet here I am."</p>
<p>"And who told you that?" Artemis asked sternly, wrapping her arms around Athena, who just stared into space.</p>
<p>"Why does it matter?" Athena asked bitterly, her tone surprising Artemis, who pulled away from her.</p>
<p>"Of course it matters!" She exclaimed, unlike her usual self. She wouldn't normally converse with other gods, she normally kept to herself. But being in the mortal world for so long opened her up, making her more understanding of others. "Why wouldn't it matter."</p>
<p>"We're just goddesses, Artemis," Athena started, her face stony as all traces of her previous emotions were gone. "We aren't mortals. Emotions shouldn't distract us from everything. Crying is a show of weakness."</p>
<p>"It's showing that you care," Artemis protested as Athena shook her head, her eyes cold as she studied her sister.</p>
<p>"You have changed, sister. I do not know if it's for the better or for the worse."</p>
<p>Artemis sighed. "Emotions are part of us, Athena. We can't control them and we can't just ignore them. We may be goddesses. Gosh, we may be immortals, but that doesn't stop us from having those feelings. Everyone has emotions no matter who they are, what they are, or where they are. We aren't one of Hephaestus' machines, we don't blindly follow orders. The machines will follow orders as well, but they never think about the orders they're given. We follow orders, but often we have thoughts and expressions that express our feelings about that task."</p>
<p>Athena stared at Artemis as she stared right back, trying to get her point through. She doesn't know where those words come from but she knows that it's true. Athena sighed as she leaned back against the tree, wrapping her arms around herself once more.</p>
<p>"Even if what you said is true-" Athena started before Artemis interrupted with an annoyed look on her face.</p>
<p>"It is true."</p>
<p>Athena sighed as she continued. "Fine, it's true. But you expect me to change my ways, change my beliefs in just a matter of hours."</p>
<p>"I expect you to think about it," Artemis said simply. "Good night sister."</p>
<p>Artemis flushed away soon after, leaving Athena in her thoughts, wondering and thinking about everything Artemis said. But one thought couldn't stay out of her mind. <em>When did Artemis change? I don't believe Artemis would ever say that.</em></p>
<p>Her musing was interrupted by a throbbing headache as her roman form, Minerva, threatened to take over. She gritted her teeth as she sunk to the floor, trying to ease the headache.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"The final battle," Annabeth whispered beside him as Percy studied the sea of monsters in front of them. He looked back toward his army, his friends, his fellow demigods, legacies, and descendants. "May fates have mercy on us."</p>
<p>"When did they ever have mercy on us?" Percy countered as he studied Annabeth, both of them still suffering from Tartarus. Even after they came back up, there were flashbacks after flashbacks. He often found himself awakening in the middle of the night, thrusting and turning in pain, fighting off enemies who weren't there.</p>
<p>He looked around, finding his friends that are with him in the Argo II. Jason was with Piper, both of them looking determined. Fear was a natural feeling everyone around the battlefield had.</p>
<p>"If I die, just know that it was an honor fighting with you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth spoked up slightly as the two armies clashed with each other, the sound of metal clashing and hissing filled the battleground.</p>
<p>"You won't die," Percy stated bluntly as he ran into the battle as well, determined to win, determined to get all of his friends through this battle.</p>
<p>Percy studied the scenery around him, both armies were evenly matched. Monsters were going down as quickly as the demigods but they had determination, they had something to fight for. The army of Gaea wants blood, they want victory. The demigods want to get back to their family, they want to get home safe, they want to have a home again.</p>
<p>"LOCK SHIELD!" Frank called out as a volley of arrows rain down toward them from the sky. The Roman immediately did what their predator said without a moment of hesitation. Percy looked toward his friend, seeing a different side of him. "ARCHERS! FIRE AT WILL!"</p>
<p>The arrows from the monsters were mostly blocked by the shields but some managed to hit some demigods, causing a few to fall dead. The archer from both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood immediately fire back with their own arrow, having a better success then the monsters, killing hundreds as the monsters' line broke, letting a group of demigods to charge through, battle cries were heard as they killed without mercy.</p>
<p>Piper was fighting side by side with Jason, Leo was on Fetus, throwing Greek Fire down at the enemy. He was fidgeting slightly as if he had a plan no one knew of. They fought their way toward Gaea as Piper looked around, trying to spot her friend, barely dodging the spear that sailed through her head. Jason stabbed the monster before it had time to kill anyone else.</p>
<p>The three of them charged toward Gaea, vowing to end her once and for all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Percy fought back to back with Annabeth, protecting each other from harm. He spotted Leo, Jason, and Piper in the sky, flying toward Gaea as Leo threw fire at the unfortunate monsters below them. Frank and Hazel were fighting with Reyna and the Romans. The Greek campers were spread out on the battlefield, all doing what they could to cut down the enemy.</p>
<p>Percy studied the army around them, quickly realizing they were surrounded. He risked a glance toward the girl behind him, realizing she'd come to the same conclusion. "Be prepared," he whispered to her as he raised his sword, closing his eyes as he summoned a storm, the largest one he had ever summoned.</p>
<p>The storm dazed and drove away the monsters for a while but not for long. A scary thought made its way into his mind when he remembered the way he can control poison, making him wonder if he could control the bloods of the monsters as well.</p>
<p>There was no time for what-Ifs as the monsters shook of their daze and charged toward the duo once more. Percy struck out his left hand, feeling the blood flowing through the hellhound charging toward him as he willed it to explode.</p>
<p>The hellhound screamed in rage and pain as it evaporated, leaving a trail of monster dust behind. He did the same to the monster behind him and the one that was trying to stab Annabeth, causing her to turn to him in shock.</p>
<p>Percy just shook his head as he started to feel dizzy from the large usage of his power. He pushed through though, determined to save the others. Soon, the monster surrounding them turns into a circle of dust. There was a small cut on Annabeth's forehead and a small wound on his arm but nothing too fatal.</p>
<p>"Let's help the othe-" he never got to finish his sentence before he collapsed onto Annabeth, who held him steady.</p>
<p>"Easy there Seaweed Brain," she said in alarm as she put his arms around her neck, trying to support his weight. "Let's get you to Will."</p>
<p>Percy tried to stand up but found himself collapsing into her arms once more.</p>
<p>"Don't move," Annabeth commanded, her focus only on him. Percy's eyes widened when he saw a knife that was being thrown toward them.</p>
<p>"Annabeth!"</p>
<p>She turned around just as her arms dropped him toward the ground and she collapsed on top of him, a knife sticking out of her stomach. He tried to get up but couldn't find the strength to do so. The last thing he saw was the blurry sky and a pair of concerned looking silver eyes before he fell unconscious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if you guys found lots of grammar mistakes. My beta wasn't available and I proofread it but I might have skipped some parts.</p>
<p>Also, I can't write battle scenes as you can tell from the writing above. Gah! I swear I am working on it! I'll make sure to be somewhat decent in writing battle scenes by the end of the book. (I hope)</p>
<p>Also, should I start a one-shot book for Pertemis. So like there will only be pertemis one-shots in there, nothing else. If yes, I'll be calling it Forbidden Love and I'll update that whenever I get an idea or if you guys PM me with a request! Free feel to PM me now if you want to request a one-shot or if you just want to talk!</p>
<p>(Also, I changed the cover for the story!)</p>
<p>- Kathy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Awards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artemis stared at the boy in front of her, looking so peaceful in his sleep. Her hand subconsciously bushed his fallen hair out of his face. She just stared at him, praying he would wake up soon.</p><p><em>Could goddesses pray? </em>A memory of their conversation back at Westover Hall came to mind. If he could read her thoughts, and if he was awake, she had no doubt he would be saying that, typical Percy. <strong>(B/N: So, even though it's not in the story, it was in canon, the goddess pray thingy. The huge time skips were just to get to the Pertemis and because there was very little change for the most part there. Just wanted to clarify).</strong></p><p>Ever since he had fallen unconscious after the last battle that ended the war, people had been pretty worried. Apollo had taken him into his hospital on Olympus and Zeus prospered the award ceremony.</p><p>His friends never left his side and it was only now did Artemis get some time alone with him without anyone being suspicious. "Wake up soon…"</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>Artemis just sighed, looking away slightly but turned right back when she felt someone grasp her hand. She stared at Percy, who opened his eyes suddenly, looking around in a panic.</p><p>"Where am I? Where's Gaea? What happened to Annabeth?!"</p><p>Artemis laid a calming hand on his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. "Don't ever do that again Kelp Head! Do you know how close to death you were? Do you know how worried your parents are?"</p><p>"Artemis!" Percy called out in surprise, his voice a bit raspy. Artemis quickly handed him the glass of water sitting on the table next to the bed. He looked thankful as he took it.</p><p>"Where's Annabeth?" He asked again as Artemis looked away, trying to figure out how to tell him.</p><p>"She… didn't make it…" Artemis held his hand tightly when she felt him tense up. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Percy just stared at the wall in front of him numbly as he looked back to Artemis, who wouldn't look him in the eyes.</p><p>"Artemis?" Percy asked slightly, afraid of the answer.</p><p>"I could have saved her," she muttered under her breath. "I was so close! Maybe if I was faster, quicker, or if I had just thrown myself and taken the blow. I'm a goddess, I could've survived that. She couldn't. I knew how much she meant to you, Percy, I should have done everything in my ability to save her but I didn't!"</p><p>Percy just listened quietly as he hugged her once more, feeling her tears straining his surprisingly cleaned clothes but he didn't mind. Even if she could have saved Annabeth, what price would his best friend paid? "It's okay. You did everything you could."</p><p>Artemis hugged him tighter as she continued to sob and Percy whispered soothing words into her ears and tried to comfort her.</p><p>As if the Fates didn't care if he got killed or not, Apollo walked into the room, the bright smile on his face faded when he saw the position his sister and Percy were in. He glared at Percy half-heartedly. "What did you do to my lil sis?"</p><p>Artemis just buried her face into the crook of his neck as she shifted into her six years old self, surprising both Percy and Apollo.</p><p>"I don't know…?" Percy answered uncertainty as he tried to get Artemis off his shoulder but she wouldn't let go.</p><p>"I'm older than you…" Artemis finally mumbled out quietly as Apollo stared at her dumbfounded.</p><p>"Uh… no… you're a freaking six years old," Apollo started as he let out a loud yelp when an arrow was embedded in his thigh. Percy turned toward his best friend he held in his arms and realized she was now standing on the bed with a bow. He let out a squeaky yelp as he quickly jumped away.</p><p>Artemis smiled satisfiedly as Apollo glared at her half-heartedly. "So, how did you two… meet?"</p><p>"At Maine," Artemis answered simply for them, knowing full well Percy would mess up his answer. She remembered her brother once told it to her himself.</p><p>"<em>Say a half-truth when you don't want to say the truth."</em></p><p>Technically, to a lot of people, they met in Maine. It was the first time Percy met her as Artemis, not as Luna.</p><p>"And you too instantly became best buds?" Apollo raised his eyebrow as Artemis rolled her eyes slightly and sat crossed legs on the bed, still in her six years old form.</p><p>"No… we just came to like each other's company," Artemis half-lied again as Percy nodded along. Apollo still looked uncertain but he didn't push it.</p><p>"Okay, now let's check over Percy here," he said cheerfully once more as he told Percy to lay down and started checking his vitals, his breathing, and healing the wound near his heart. After a while, he finally declared that he's good to go.</p><p>Percy sighed in relief when the sun god finally left, making Artemis chuckled at him. "You see what I had to live with for thousands of decades?"</p><p>"Yup, and if I get an offer for godhood again, I'm going to kindly reject in the hope that I wouldn't have to see him for the rest of my life," Percy joked as Artemis giggled, changing back into her eighteen years old form and going out of the room with Percy walking behind her.</p><p>"You better go to the awkward ceremony soon," she reminded him as they started walking down the street of Olympus, no one paying them any attention. "My father can only postpone the ceremony for so long."</p><p>Percy nodded slightly as they started making their way toward the throne room. "Can't you just flash us there?"</p><p>"I could, couldn't I?" Artemis asked mischievously as Percy groaned, knowing that look too well. "But <em>why </em>should I?"</p><p>"Because you're nice?" Percy tried but Artemis just laughed as she started jogging slightly.</p><p>"Race you!" She dashed off without another word making Percy let out another groan as he started sprinting after her, shouting insults at his best friend about being unfair.</p><p>He finally saw Artemis a few feets in front of him as he rushed toward there, but Artemis pulled him back before he ran past her, pointing to his friends. "Maybe go tell your friends you're not dead first?"</p><p>"Good idea," Percy smiled slightly as he hugged Artemis quickly with one arms. "See you later, Arty!"</p><p>Artemis just sighed as she flashed into the throne room.</p><hr/><p>Piper was talking with the rest of the seven, trying to keep their conversation light hearted. Ever since Annabeth died in the process of protecting her unconscious best friend, a lot of people had been affected, and not in a good way.</p><p>"Percy's awake!" Leo suddenly shouted without a warning, making Piper glare at him.</p><p>"Don't you dare make those jokes, Repair Boy!" Piper glared at him as Leo rolled his eyes, pointing to someone behind her. Piper flushed in embarrassment when she realized that Percy was actually standing behind them.</p><p>"Percy!" Piper shouted as she tackled him to the ground, the rest of the seven doing the same, causing him to let out a "oof".</p><p>"I missed you guys too," Percy groaned out as they all laughed, getting off him.</p><p>"As much as we miss you," Jason started, earning a grin from Percy. "We better not keep my father waiting."</p><p>The others nodded in agreement as they made their way toward the throne room, pushing over the door.</p><p>The Olympians were waiting for them, some waiting rather imatipatinetly and others doing their own things. None of them was paying the demigods any attention.</p><p>Percy coughed loudly, successfully getting their attention and a few glares were sent his way.</p><p>Zeus sat up straighter on his throne as he started his speech about the bravery of the demigods and gods. How Olympus would've been doomed to fall if not for them. When he finally got to the awards, he started with his own son, Jason Grace.</p><p>Piper smiled at her boyfriend when he made eye contact with her.</p><p>"Go up there," she nudged.</p><p>"For your bravery of fighting this war and helping lead the demigods to victory, we would like to offer you partial immortality, do you accept?"</p><p>Jason looked back at Piper when Aphrodite spoke up, "My daughter will be offered the same thing."</p><p>"I accept!" Jason said immediately as Aphrodite called up her daughter, who accepted soon after as well. Hazel and Frank were called up next, both accepting partial immortality as well.</p><p>Leo declined, wishing instead for Calypso to be freed.</p><p>The rest of the counselors at Camp Half-blood and the cohort leaders from Camp Jupiter were offered partial immortality as well to train the next generation of demigods. All accepted.</p><p>"Perseus Jackson!" Poseidon called out as Percy stepped forward. "We would like to offer you partial immortality like the rest of your friends for helping us end the war. Do you accept?"</p><p>Percy looked conflicted for a while, not making eye contact with Artemis once again as he spoke up. "I'm sorry my lords and ladies, but I must decline. I wish instead for Hestia and Hades to have their thrones back. They deserve it."</p><p>Everyone in the throne room looked at the son of Poseidon in shock as Hestia ran toward Percy and hugged him, saying "thank you" over and over again. Hades just nodded slightly at Percy.</p><p>"That could be done," Zeus snapped his fingers as two thrones appeared. One dark black looking, made of stone with his symbol of power on the top of the throne, one of the simplest in the council and another one, a warm orange color, like a flame. It was simple, matching the goddess it represented.</p><p>Percy quickly bowed as he went to stand beside his friends.</p><p>"Let's get the party started!" Apollo and Hermes suddenly yelled out as Zeus stood up.</p><p>"Council dismissed!" Zeus boomed, flashing out as soon as the words left his mouth. Percy looked toward his friends who ran toward the party, laughing and joking, their troubles temporarily forgotten. Percy went toward the garden of Olympus though, trying to sort out his thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How did I do? Was it too OOC? Is there anything that should be changed? Leave a review and tell me what you thought of it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Just Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! Good news and a new chapter!</p><p>Good news: I uploaded the rewritten version of chapters 3 and 4 so now chapter 5 will actually make sense! And of course, I'm back with my weekly Monday updates so you get to enjoy chapter 6 as well! But the rewrites might not be out yet. Read the author notes, I'm sure I wrote something about a rewrite so you guys will know whether or not it's rewritten or not.</p><p>And below the author's note is the chapter! No spoilers from me but I hope you guys enjoy this!</p><p>(Also, my beta reader disappeared this week so I proofread it myself a few times but there might still be a few grammar mistakes. The same goes for my rewrites chapters)</p><p>- Kathy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy sat under the starry night sky, lost in his own thoughts as he pondered over everything that happened during the last twenty-four hours of his life. He knew death was guaranteed while fighting a war but it didn't help with the pain in his chest. He pulled his knees toward his chest as he founded himself on the edge of Olympus once more, watching the mortals below walking around, their biggest problem is their grade or whether or not they have enough money to pay for the high taxes.</p><p>He doesn't want to spend his waking day worrying about whether a monster is attacking or not, whether his friend is dead or not. He wants his biggest problem to be homework again. Percy sighed as he hugged his knees closer to his chest.</p><p>A small smile was brought to his face as he sorted through all the memories of Annabeth and him. She was his second best friend next to Artemis, and Percy trusted her with everything, knowing she'll always have his back.</p><p>His mind flashed to Tatrarus as he shuddered, hugging himself tighter. He turned around to look behind him, frowning when he saw the outline of Annabeth before it disappeared just as quickly as it came. He rubbed his eyes.</p><p><em>How tired am I to be seeing things? </em>He wondered to himself as he continued to watch the mortals. It was just him and his thoughts tonight. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to his mom and his step dad, Paul Blofis. <em>How are they doing?</em></p><p>He stood up subconsciously as he walked toward the bridge that separates Olympus and New York. He suddenly stopped a few inches away from the elevator, glancing back at Olympus. The street light still shone brightly, illuminating the magnificent city of the Gods. The party was still going on but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it.</p><p>Percy took a deep breath before stepping into the elevator, stepping into his new life without Annabeth by his side. He pressed the button that brought them to the ground floor, for once noticing that the music wasn't as cringy as the music he had heard previously.</p><p>"<em>Running from the past.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tripping on the now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What's lost can be found.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's obvious."</em>
</p><p>Percy leaned against the wall of the elevator, closing his eyes slightly before a 'ding' brought him out of his own little world that he had fallen into. He walked out of the elevator, walking through the empty lobby of the Empire State Building, hearing his own footsteps.</p><p>He walked toward the double glass door, finding it opened as he pushed it, walking out of the building and smelling the familiar sense of New York. The familiar sound of cars honking at one another. It wasn't perfect but it's home.</p><p>Percy called a cab as he told the driver his address. He stared out the car's window as he passed familiar streets, stores, restaurants, all bringing back different kinds of memories. Weather with his mom, with Artemis, or Luna at that time, or with Annabeth.</p><p>Her name brought back memories and thoughts he wasn't ready to deal with yet as he pushed it to the back of his mind, saying a quick 'thank you' when the cab arrived in front of his apartment and paying the driver. The cab quickly disappeared after that.</p><p>He walked up the stairs to the third floor, digging into his pocket for his apartment key. To his surprise, the key was still there, next to Riptide.</p><p>Percy slowly pulled it out and unlocked the door, immediately, the familiar smells of cookies filled the air. A small smile made their way to his face as he took off his black coat and hung it on the hanger. "Hey mom!"</p><p>His mother, Sally Jackson, a woman with long brown hair with a few streaks of grey and sparkling blue eyes that change color in the light. She has a smile as warm as a quilt, the smile that could always cheer Percy up. She walked out in a plain white shirt, wearing black leggings and a blue apron. Her eyes lit up when she saw Percy, running toward him with her arms wide open, making Percy run into them without hesitation.</p><p>"Percy," she breathed out as she pulled away, studying his face for any sort of scratch or scars. "You're alive!"</p><p>"Of course I'm alive, mom," Percy flashed his signature grin as she hugged him again. "Is that blue cookie I smell?"</p><p>Sally glared at her son playfully as Percy coward slightly under her glare, pouting slightly as he whispered. "I'm hungry. Saving the world is hard work..."</p><p>"I'm sure it is," Sally whispered as she gestured to the kitchen, making Percy follow his mother right away. His step father, Paul, was sitting there on the dining table, looking at the computer.</p><p>"Hey Paul," Percy called out, making him look up from the essay he was grading, a huge smile tugging on his lips, glad to see his step son well and alive.</p><p>"You're alive!"</p><p>Percy just pouted again as he pulled out the chair he usually sat, feeling good to be home again and seeing the scenes that he wouldn't normally pay attention to. But now it seems like he couldn't see enough. "Why does everyone assume that I'll be dead?"</p><p>"It's better if you're not dead," Sally scowled as she handed him a plate of blue cookies, making him snatch one right away and shoving it in his mouth, earning a disappointed look from Sally. "Don't jinx your luck, dear. And please chew before you swallow, you don't want to choke."</p><p>"Yas mwom," Percy said with his mouth full of cookies, earning another disappointed look from his mom as he quickly swallowed the cookies. "Yes mom."</p><p>The room was silent after that as Sally pulled up a chair herself, watching her son and Paul, who went back to grading the essays. Percy continued to eat the blue cookies laid out in front of him.</p><p><em>It's good to be home, </em>he thought to himself as he smiled at his mom, who just smiled back. He sat there, afraid to break the comfort silence, just soaking in the warmth to be around his family, Annabeth's death temporarily forgotten. He took another cookie as he took a small bite, surveying the room, trying to see if there are any new photos on the wall, trying to remember everything, hoping his life would get better from now on.</p><hr/><p>Percy groaned as the bell finally rang. He quickly packed up his things and shoving the math books into his backpack, hearing the math Professor shouting. "Remember there's a test Monday! Do page 25 to 30 to prepare!"</p><p>Percy made a quick mental note before running out of the classroom, glad that it's finally friday. It's been a year since the second giant war ended and he had been trying to live a somewhat decent life. He still goes to Camp Half-blood sometimes, though rarely as it brought back many memories, but otherwise, he tried to be a normal kid.</p><p>Or as normal as a demigod's life can be. Monsters still attacked him from time to time but he learned to deal with it. He walked toward his bike as he unlocked the lock keeping his bike on the bike rack and swung one leg over it as he started riding toward his small, one room apartment room just a few blocks away.</p><p>After his mom's first book was published and there was a pretty good income coming from it, his mom had provided him with a small amount of money, letting him rent a small apartment near the university he's going to. Every day after school, he would go to Up High Coffee Shop, where he worked there part time to earn some pocket money.</p><p>His apartment soon came into view. It was five stories tall with two apartments per floor. Percy left his bike outside as he locked it once more as he adjusted his backpack, walking into the building.</p><p>Percy climbed the stairs quietly, both exhausted and relieved. He threw his backpack onto the couch as he fell backward toward it lazily, closing his eyes slightly. He opened his eyes once more to look down at his watch.</p><p><em>Twenty more minutes till work, </em>he thought to himself as he slowly got up once more. Not wanting to deal with his homework just yet and having nothing better to do, he decided that there's no harm in being a little early.</p><p>Five minutes later, he found himself behind the counter in Up High Coffee Shop, taking orders even though it wasn't his shift yet. It seems like everyone in town just decided to swing by today, making the other workers work even faster than they normally would.</p><p>"Hello," Percy greeted the next customer politely as he put on a smile, trying not to groan when he realized the line was only getting longer. "How can I help you today?"</p><p>"I'll get the daily coffee," the man in front of him said as Percy quickly put in his order.</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"That will be all," the man said once more as Percy nodded, squirming as his dyslexia tried to get the better of him.</p><p>"That would be $3.99," he finally made out the number as the man in front of him hand paid for his coffee.</p><p>Percy took another look at the line, sighing in relief when there was no one else lining up. Even though all those customers are good for the shop, he could only handle so much before the smile faded from his face.</p><p>After every last order was taken and the Coffee shop was less packed than before, a woman walked in. At first, Percy just waved her off as another customer but he soon realized her silver eyes as he stared at his friend in surprise. Her auburn hair was braided as usual and for once, she was wearing something casual instead of her usual silver hunting clothes.</p><p>Artemis smiled at him as he stood up from his resting position. "What can I get you today?"</p><p>"One cup of cappuccino," she replied instantly as Percy entered her order.</p><p>"That would be $3.25," Percy said without looking up as Artemis handed him some cash, making him groan slightly, not wanting to deal with all the cents and math that come along with handling cash. "Why can't you pay using a credit card like some normal person?"</p><p>"Because I'm not a normal person," she stated matter of factly as he groaned once more when he saw a twenty dollar bill. He glared at her slightly as he started counting under his breath.</p><p>"...twelve… fifteen... Sixteen...dollar and seventy-five cents…" Percy finally grumbled as he handed the money to Artemis, who took it, a noticeable smirk on her face. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Arty."</p><p>Artemis shrugged as she walked away, making Percy roll his eyes in annoyance. He looked down at his watch, realizing that his shift is finally over. He walked toward the back of the shop, putting his apron on the rack and signing out, proving that he was here and didn't ditch his work. He walked out, realizing Artemis was waiting for him outside the shop.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Percy asked in surprised as Artemis just shrugged.</p><p>"Thought I should check up on you," she punched his arm playfully. "Make sure you didn't die yet."</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes before frowning in confusion. "How did you know where I am?"</p><p>"I asked your mom," she replied as Percy quickly nodded in understanding, walking beside Artemis. "So… how is life out here?"</p><p>"It's okay," Percy said vaguely as Artemis gave him a look, making him sigh. "Well, it's different. I'm actually passing classes and it's not just training every day. As much as I love training, I want to get away from Camp Half-blood for a while."</p><p>Artemis gave him a worried glance as they arrived in front of his apartment. Percy looked away as he unlocked the door and opened it. Artemis walked in as Percy locked the door behind him, kicking his shoes off and finding Artemis doing the same.</p><p>"It's been a year, Percy," Artemis said, her voice lace with concern as they sat on the couch. Percy moved his backpack out of the way as he tried to avoid his friend's glance. "You have to get over her death. It's not your fault."</p><p>"It's not your fault either," Percy added as Artemis sighed once more.</p><p>"I learn to accept that. Not everything is within my control. You need to let her go. You can't just avoid your friends forever. I know for sure Thalia missed you. Piper and Jason are worried about you. Frank, Hazel, and Leo are worried as well. They all miss you Percy, you can't just stay out here forever."</p><p>"I still go back to Camp Half-Blood sometimes," Percy muttered as memories resurfaced once more. Artemis watched him carefully.</p><p>"She'll want you to be happy," Artemis said silently. "You know that, right? You can mourn for her but you gotta accept the fact that she isn't here anymore."</p><p>"But I don't want to!" Percy exclaimed with anger, glaring at Artemis. "I can't just… let go!"</p><p>"But sometimes you have to," Artemis said gently as she laid a hand on his shoulder, unaffected by his sudden anger. He took a few breaths as Artemis wrapped her arms around him. "I know how much you miss her, but remember, she'll always be there in your heart."</p><p>Percy didn't respond for a while as Artemis stood up, ready to leave. "Think about it Percy."</p><p>Artemis started walking out of the door when Percy suddenly took her hand, making her look back at him in surprise. "Can you stay for a while? It gets a bit lonely being by yourself."</p><p>A small smile graced her lips as she sat back down, vowing to herself that she'll help her best friend get over the heartbreak of Annabeth's death. "Of course, Kelp Head. What kind of friend do you think I am?"</p><p>Percy smiled slightly as he leaned back onto his couch, taking out a board game from under the small table in front of them. "Join me for a game of monopoly?"</p><p>"You're on," she said, not able to turn down a challenge, as she made herself comfortable, glad that he's somewhat back to normal even though there's still a long road of recovery in front of him.</p><hr/><p>Percy dove underneath the water, feeling the coldness against his skin, willing himself to get wet this time. He swam further than he had intended to but it was worth it. It saddens him to see the mortals polluting the ocean, some sea plants and animals are all dying because of it.</p><p>He stared at the dying coral in front of him sorrowfully as he suddenly got the urge to touch it. Unable to resist it, he gently tapped the coral, his eyes widening when color started slowly appearing on the coral. He pumped his fist upward, his eyes litting up as he tapped another coral.</p><p>Soon, the whole reef was full of life and he could spot fishes swimming toward it. It brought a smile to his face as he started swimming toward the shores once more, knowing Artemis would probably kill him if he stayed underwater for any longer.</p><p>He walked out of the water, his clothes instantly dry as he sat down beside Artemis, who was staring at the sun that almost disappeared beyond the horizon, sharpening an arrow. Percy gulped as Artemis turned toward him, her face emotionless.</p><p>"Where were you Percy?" She asked sternly as Percy looked away from her intense gaze. Even after years of being her friend, sometimes he realized that she's still a goddess and she could definitely turn him into some fluffy animal for disrespecting her.</p><p>"<em>Not that I would do that," </em>Artemis had reassured him many times and he learned to believe her words.</p><p>"Uh… just swimming?" Percy said uncertainty, his statement coming out as a question. Artemis stared at him.</p><p>"For three whole hours?"</p><p>"Yes…?" Percy replied once more as he backed away slightly. "Don't kill me. I didn't worry you, right?"</p><p>"Sure you didn't worry me," Artemis said sarcastically as Percy gulped at her expression as she picked up her hunting knife this time, sharpening it a bit roughly. She studied her knife as Percy backed away even more. If she'd notice, she didn't say anything.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be going back to the hunters?" Percy tried to change the subject as Artemis looked up, studying his face. "Wouldn't they wonder why you're gone?"</p><p>"I told them I would be gone for the weekend for some solo hunt," Artemis replied simply, her expression still stoney as Percy raised his eyebrow slightly.</p><p>"Solo hunting?" He wiggled his eyebrow teasingly. "What are you trying to hunt?"</p><p>Artemis rolled her eyes playfully, trying to hide a light brush on her cheek. But she decided to play along, putting down her hunting knife as she moved closer to her best friend, laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to catch your heart."</p><p>Percy looked flustered as Artemis looked up at him teasingly, her lips surprisingly close to his own. He blushed furiously.</p><p>"Are you flirting with me, Lady Artemis?" Percy teased back, although his face was still red. Artemis glared at him, though the small blush was now clearly visible on her cheek.</p><p>"What if I am, Perseus?"</p><p>"Then maybe you're not Artemis," Percy answered matter of factly before bursting into laughter at his friend's furious and flustered face. She settled down glaring at him.</p><p>She had no idea what's driving her to 'flirt' with him, as he called it. It was more of a teasing attitude. Ever since Percy opened her eyes to the real world, when she's no longer blinded by her own hatred of men, she realized not all of them are bad. Some, like Percy, are actually fun to be around.</p><p>Artemis doesn't understand why her heart fluttered every time she heard his name. Why she'd begun to spend more and more time with him. But with each passing day, he grows on her, making her care for him even more than before.</p><p>"You in there, Moonbeam?" Percy waved his hand in front of her face as Artemis blinked in surprise, quickly nodding, shoving her thoughts aside to be dealt with later.</p><p>"Yeah…" she muttered, in a slight daze as she stood up, putting her arrows back into the quiver and shouldering it. She put her hunting knives away as well as Percy stood up before her, offering her his hand. She smiled at him as her heart fluttered once more, suddenly feeling nervous.</p><p>But they had done this many times, she doesn't understand why it made her nervous. She will her palm not to sweat as she lets him pull her up, suddenly realizing how close they are. She looked away from his mesmerizing sea-green eyes as she coughed awkwardly.</p><p>"I just remember I need to drive the moon chariot today," Artemis randomly made up an excuse as Percy gave her a weird look. She doesn't understand why she's suddenly feeling this way.</p><p>"Can't your moon just drive itself?" Percy asked as Artemis fumbled over her answer.</p><p>"The moon chariot needs to be driven during the full moon," she said as she looked up at the sky, glad that it was actually a full moon. Percy didn't say anything as he smiled at her.</p><p>"I'll see you next week, right?"</p><p>"Of course," Artemis smiled weakly as she gently pulled her hand away from Percy's grasp. "See you next week, Kelp Head. Don't die."</p><p>"I won't," Percy promised as Artemis flashed away to her moon chariot, needing a few minutes alone to understand all the racing thoughts in her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know the ending was a bit OOC (at least in my opinion) but with pertemis is kinda hard to be realistic and they need to start somewhere... don't they? Don't worry though, they won't get together next chapter or something. I hope it's at least somewhat realistic.</p><p>I feel like both Percy and Artemis are oblivious.</p><p>Artemis being oblivious to love so "flirting" to her is just teasing her friend. She thinks of Percy as her friend even if subconsciously, she's thinking differently.</p><p>As for Percy... he's just straight out oblivious. Reminds me of our dear Sophie Foster really. (KOTLC fans will understand lol)</p><p>So, don't expect Percy and Artemis to become lovers any time soon. Maybe some fluff here and there and then maybe chapter 20 or something they'll get together.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts about it! How did I do on my rewrites? Is it more believable than before?</p><p>Stay safe and I'll see you guys next week!</p><p>- Kathy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Confusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>AN: Hey! I'm back with my Monday update! It's earlier than usual but I think everyone is okay with this. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The story is only getting started!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Kathy</b>
</p><hr/><p>Artemis sat on her moon chariot, her hand supporting her head as she leaned on the side, peering down at the view below her. The forest was pretty quiet, the leaves dancing with the autumn wind as Artemis closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze against her skin.</p><p>Everything was blurring together. Her thoughts, her emotions, her actions surrounding her best friend, Percy. The more she tried to understand it, the more confused she was.</p><p><em>We’re just friends, nothing else, nothing more</em>, she thought to herself, ignoring the part of her that wanted to be more than friends. She shoved the feelings aside without giving them any more thoughts but it was starting to annoy Artemis.</p><p>The foreign feeling.</p><p><em>Just take a break from being with him, </em>a part of her whispered and she agreed to it almost instantly. If it means the feeling would go away, she would go for it. At least for a while. It’s her most logical option.</p><p><em>But it’ll worry him</em>, was her other thought as she pondered over her first idea.</p><p><em>Or you can just confront Percy about it, </em>another part of her whispered but Artemis quickly shoved it away, another feeling slowly rising.</p><p>
  <em>Fear.</em>
</p><p>She fears losing Percy, of what would happen if she told him. Told him about the weird tingly feeling she was feeling.</p><p>She needed time for herself. She needed time to sort out her thoughts before she faced the problem head-on. Artemis wasn’t usually the person to run away from her problems but this one was too frustrating for her to face just yet.</p><p><em>I’ll get to it one day,</em> was her only thought as she landed the moon chariot next to her hunter’s camp, getting off the chariot as she snapped her fingers, changing back into her normal hunting attire.</p><p>Thalia was waiting for her on the border. “How was the hunt, Artemis?”</p><p>Artemis stumbled with her words for a while before quickly composing herself. “It was quite great actually. Is there anything to report?”</p><p>Thalia shook her head slightly. “The last hunt was normal. Though our scout reported that she saw a new brand of monsters.”</p><p>Artemis furrowed her eyebrow in confusion as Thalia started to explain. “She reported that the monster looks deadly-”</p><p>Artemis cut Thalia off before she could continue. “Aren’t all monsters deadly?”</p><p>“Just listen, I’ll get to it,” Thalia promised as she continued. “It has black blood instead of red and its sense is better than most. That’s all the information we could gather without getting too close and being attacked.”</p><p>Artemis nodded with a thoughtful look on her face, thinking that there’s something familiar about the monster that she couldn’t quite place. She had hunted many different monsters in her life but never once had she encountered a monster with black blood. Although her memory couldn’t quite place any monster like that, she kept on getting the feeling that she had.</p><p>“Thank you, Thalia, you may rest now,” Artemis informed her as Thalia quickly dipped a half bow and walked off toward her tents, knowing full well that Artemis would put a small spell around camp whenever she’s around. It can’t hold off stronger monsters like the Echidna or immortals but it provides them the protection they need.</p><p>Artemis walked toward her tent, still in her head even after she changed and got into her bed, pulling her blanket up to her chin, trying to block out every thought and just relax and live in the moment. She closed her eyes, soon falling into a restless sleep, dreaming of the son of Poseidon.</p><hr/><p>Percy paced around his living room, staring at the clock every once in a while as he mumbled under his breath. “She’s just late, that’s all. Not that she was ever late or anything…”</p><p>He stared up at the clock once more as the clock struck one. He only got more and more worried as time went by. They had made a silent agreement a while ago, that Artemis would always come on Saturday. Usually at eleven. Never once was she late and never once was she early.</p><p>“Maybe something just needs her attention right now,” Percy tried to convince himself as he flopped down onto his couch, thinking back to last Sunday, wondering if it’s something he said that made her leave so early.</p><p>“Maybe she hates it when people tease her,” Percy pondered over the thought as he tried to come up with more reasons.</p><p>“What if she hates me?!” Percy suddenly gasped as he jumped up from his couch. He started pacing again as a bright light appeared and he quickly closed his eyes to avoid going blind. When Percy opened them again, Artemis stood there, many parts of her hunting clothes torn as she struggled to straighten out some parts.</p><p>“Artemis?” Percy called out in surprise as Artemis offered him an apologetic smile. “What happened?”</p><p>“Just a small monster attack,” Artemis said casually as she brushed off monster dust on her clothes. Percy just stared at her in surprise as Artemis looked up once more, raising her eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Percy quickly looked away as Artemis chuckled slightly. “So… are you sure it’s just a small monster attack? I’m pretty sure your hunters can handle small attacks.”</p><p>Artemis punched his arm playfully as she groaned and snapped her fingers, changing into casual clothing.</p><p>“Are you saying my hunters can’t handle themselves?” She asked with a slightly challenging tone as she glared at him threateningly, making Percy gulped.</p><p>“Uh… what I meant was… are you hurt?”</p><p>“No, Percy,” Artemis rolled her eyes. “I am not hurt. And fine, maybe it’s not just a small monster attack. It a little larger than normals monster groups… but that’s not the point. Sorry for worrying you.”</p><p>“Worrying me?!” Percy exclaimed as Artemis looked startled at his sudden outburst. “You made me panic, thinking something happened to you and it’ll all be my fault.”</p><p>“How would it be your fault? You weren't even there during the monster attack,” Artemis pointed out as Percy glared at her. She added quietly. “Sorry for worrying you.”</p><p>Percy wrapped his arms around Artemis as she hugged him back unconsciously. “All that matters is that you’re here now. And you’re safe.”</p><p>“I’m a goddess, Percy,” Artemis rolled her eyes once more. “I can’t die.”</p><p>“But you can fade-” Percy argued.</p><p>“But I can recover from fading,” Artemis countered as she cut him off mid-sentence. “Seriously, I’m fine Percy, stop being a momma bear!”</p><p>Percy frowned at her. “Did you just compare me to a bear?”</p><p>“Too protective for your own good,” Artemis continued as Percy scowled.</p><p>“Seriously?” He deadpanned as Artemis crossed her arms.</p><p>“You know I’m right.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe slightly right,” Percy started, thinking over his actions. He couldn’t help it though, he wants every one of his friends and family to be safe.</p><p>Artemis stared at him as he groaned. “Fine, you’re right. Happy now?”</p><p>“Very happy,” she smirked as she looked around his living room, noticing a change in the surrounding. Her eyes lingered on a guitar leaning against the wall. “You play guitar?”</p><p>Percy’s eyes followed hers as she nodded slightly. “I mean I’m not the <em>best </em>at it but I’d been teaching myself for a while ever since Paul got it for me after the war ended.”</p><p>“I bet you’re amazing at it,” Artemis blurted out as Percy shrugged and walked over. He took a guitar and strummed a few notes. Artemis walked toward him.</p><p>“Not really,” he said, pushing away the somewhat compliment. “I’d just recently taken it out.”</p><p>“Is that why I have never seen it before?” Artemis wondered as Percy nodded again, looking down at his left hand as he pressed in on a few strings, strumming it once more.</p><p>“I actually forgot about it,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as Artemis chuckled at her best friend.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?!” Percy protested, pouting as Artemis punched his arms playfully, making him rubbed them. “Okay okay, I know what it means.”</p><p>“You better not have forgotten your own birthday,” Artemis joked as Percy laughed, pretending to think.</p><p>“I forgot… is it in July?”</p><p>Artemis punched him playfully again. “No dummy, <em>my </em>birthday is in July. Yours is in August!”</p><p>Percy groaned as he laid his guitar down on the ground and rubbed his arms once more. “Why so hard, Arty?”</p><p>“Because you deserve it,” Artemis replied simply as Percy pouted. There was a comfortable silence for a while before Percy spoke up again, his voice laced with curiosity.</p><p>“I never get it though,” he started as Artemis raised her eyebrow. “I never know god's keeps track of their birthdays. Since you guys are so ol-” he quickly changed his phrasing mid-way through his sentence seeing the look Artemis was sending him. “You guys live for such a long time. I thought you would have forgotten it by now.”</p><p>“I could never forget about the day I was born,” Artemis scowled as she stared at the wall in front of them, where the guitar was previously leaning. “Lots of gods forgotten already… but I could never forget.”</p><p>“Why?” Percy blurted out before covering his mouth, seeing the look Artemis was sending him.</p><p>“None of your business,” she replied calmly, making Percy frown inwardly. They had never really held back about anything before, he doesn’t understand why Artemis is doing it now but there must have been a reason. He chose not to push it as he coughed awkwardly, trying to break the tense atmosphere.</p><p>“How about I show you some of the songs I learned?” He asked as he picked up his guitar. Artemis didn’t respond for a while before nodding.</p><p>“Let’s see if you can play more than Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars or Marry Have A Little Lamb,” Artemis teased.</p><p>“Hey!” Percy protested as he glared half-heartedly at her. And just like that, the previous tension was broken.</p><hr/><p>“Hunters! Set up camp!” Artemis called out as her Hunters moved to a new location. They did that every two months or so. It’s better to keep moving instead of staying in the same place at once, not wanting to attract any monsters.</p><p>“Yes milady,” echoes through the clearing as the hunters start their jobs. Some setting up the archery range and training area, some setting up the tents all with different uses, some setting up the eating area, some taking out their own tent and settling it up. Artemis watched from the sideline as she set up her own tent as well, throwing a box-like thing onto the ground as it turned into a tent.</p><p>Suddenly, a tingly feeling appeared in the back of her mind as she groaned inwardly, knowing it’s another council meeting. Watching her hunters for a while before she called out.</p><p>“There’s a council meeting I must attend,” she started as heads turned her way. Artemis looked toward Thalia who nodded in understanding. “Thalia, you’re in charge until I get back.”</p><p>“Yes, milady,” she said with a teasing grin in her eyes, knowing how much she hates formality. After Thalia joined the Hunters, she became a sister Artemis never had. Although she has many half-sisters throughout the years with the number of children her father sire, Thalia was the first person who felt like a real sister to her. Artemis glared half-heartedly at her before flashing away, appearing on her throne as she straightened herself.</p><p>She looked around the throne room, noticing Aphrodite, Ares, and Hermes missing. Artemis looked toward her father, noticing his look of annoyance as Ares and Aphrodite finally flashed in together and Hermes a few seconds later. Aphrodite and Ares barely said anything as they walked toward their throne but Hermes smiled apologetically at Zeus.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” he started as he settled down on his throne. “Some packages I need to deliver.”</p><p>Zeus waved him off as he looked around the throne room, making sure everyone was paying attention before finally speaking up. “I’m sure all of you have noticed the strange stirring of monsters.”</p><p>Artemis nodded, her eyes widening slightly, not knowing her father could sense something similar as well. She noticed Poseidon shifting nervously on his throne as her eyes narrowed in his direction. She caught his eyes, seeing uncertainty as he quickly looked away. Artemis frowned at the behavior as her sister, Athena, spoke up.</p><p>“Father, if I may,” Athena looked toward Zeus, who gestured for her to continue. Athena stood up from her throne and walked toward the middle of the room, glaring at Hermes and Apollo while doing so when she saw them listening to music. She made sure to kick Dionysus’ shin to wake him up as well.</p><p>“Hey!” He protested as he shot up from his throne. Athena rolled her eyes as Hestia to look at Dionysus with disappointment, making him look away from her stare.</p><p>“I suspect it must be a new brand of monsters,” she started, earning a nod from her father. “I had never seen anything like them. Normal weapons don't kill them, I had tried. I… honestly do n-not know how to defeat them,” she choked out the last words as if it’s poison, making Poseidon snickered on his throne and lots of gods to hide their laughs.</p><p>Athena glared at Poseidon, her eyes cold as Poseidon started laughing. “Athena… doesn’t know something!”</p><p>“Are you saying you know any better?” Athena countered as Poseidon opened his mouth to form a word but it never left. Artemis frowned once again at his strange behavior, he looked like he’s surely hiding something. The Poseidon she knew would never hold back if he knew something Athena doesn’t. Athena took his silence as the reply. “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>Artemis’ mind flashed back to when Thalia told her the Hunters had encountered those kinds of monsters. They hadn’t tried to kill it but maybe they’ll have to learn how to kill it really soon. Athena was about to speak up again but suddenly, Apollo collapsed on his throne.</p><p>Everyone looked over, concern presented on everyone’s face except for a few like Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera. Artemis ran forward. She may not like him that much but he’s still her brother. She gently put her hand on his forehead before pulling away quickly, feeling how hot his forehead is.</p><p>“He’s burning up,” Artemis stated as Dionysus spoke up lazily.</p><p>“He’s the sun god.”</p><p>“Yeah, and none of us know that,” Artemis said sarcastically, making Hermes raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“Are you being sarcastic?” He asked as all the gods looked toward Artemis, making her rolled her eyes but ignoring their stares. She was about to reply to them when Apollo suddenly gasped, his eyes turning green as smoke surrounded him. When he spoke, his voice was more ancient, different, like three Apollos were speaking at once.</p><p>Artemis shuddered at the thought of three Apollos.</p><p>“<em>Children of lightning lead the way</em></p><p>
  <em>A soul exchanged in the shadow of day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pit of internal doom they must travel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bittersweet truth to finally unravel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The beginning will come to a violent cease</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the help of the darkness’ niece</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daughter of dove, son of the sky</em>
</p><p><em>A hero’s breath the final sacrifice,</em>” With the last word spoken, Apollo collapsed on the ground once more.</p><hr/><p>Percy grumbled as he stared at the words floating off his English essay he was writing by hand, not trusting himself to use a computer after the incident last time. He had been trying to type up his essay when a monster had attacked him, almost destroying his apartment. Thankfully, he killed it in time.</p><p>He scribbled in annoyance on his paper, crumbling it as he threw it toward the trashcan like a basketball. He took out another line paper as he started his essay once again, trying to make his handwriting as neat as possible and trying to sound smart by repeating some of his phrasings just in different words.</p><p>As he continued to write, the words started floating off the paper again as Percy finished the first page, making him groaned again.</p><p>“Just let me get through this one essay, can you?” Percy groaned as he closed his eyes and opened them once more as if it’ll make everything better. It didn’t help with anything, only making him more annoyed and frustrated as he took the cup of water next to his desk, feeling a bit better.</p><p>He got off his chair as he flopped back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts once again going back to Annabeth. He couldn’t bring himself to let go of her, she will always have a place in his heart as a little sister he never has. But he also knew Artemis was right, he needed to learn to let go.</p><p>He knew that no matter what happened, he won’t ever forget her but he doesn’t know how he could move on from her death, how he could move on with his life. Her death cuts a little too deep and it hurts every time he thinks about it.</p><p>Percy knew for sure that Artemis was helping with it. Every time he sees his best friend, he couldn’t help but smile and laugh as they explore many different places, having fun together.</p><p>
  <em>“She’ll always be there in your heart.”</em>
</p><p>Artemis’s words echoed in his mind and he moved his hand to his heart, feeling the steady beating. A small smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes slightly, vowing that he’ll never forget Annabeth but vowing that he’ll somewhat move on from her death, he’ll learn to live again, taking baby steps.</p><p>The ringing of his doorbell interrupted his thoughts as he frowned, not expecting anyone. He took Riptide out of his pocket, just to be safe. He crept toward his door as he took a calming breath and swung it opened. If it’s a mortal, they can’t see the sword either. If it’s a monster, well, one less monster to worry about.</p><p>He didn't expect his cousin, Thalia Grace, to be standing on the other side with a raised eyebrow when she saw the way she greeted him. She invited herself in as she looked around. “That’s quite a nice greeting you got there, Kelp For Brain.”</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him, locking it in the process. “I wasn’t expecting you to visit, Pinecone Face. How did you find me anyway?”</p><p>Thalia didn’t respond, just flopping down on his couch as she flipped her hair dramatically. “Oh, you know? I’m a hunter, tracking people is kinda my thing.”</p><p>“I thought it was tracking monsters?” Percy asked, confusion laced in his voice as Thalia punched him on the arm.</p><p>“You're dense,” she said simply, her electric blue eyes holding mirth. Percy glared at her.</p><p>“You’re annoying,” he countered.</p><p>“And you’re insufferable,” Thalia huffed as Percy glared at her once more.</p><p>“You’re…you’re…”</p><p>“Cat got your tongue, Percy?” Thalia teased as Percy tackled her suddenly, sending them both trembling toward the floor. What he didn’t think of was that his cousin would land on top of him.</p><p>“Get off me,” Percy groaned. “You’re so heavy.”</p><p>Thalia gasped in offense as she rolled off Percy, punching his arm for the second time that day, this time with electricity in her punch. “Are you calling me fat, Perseus Jackson?”</p><p>“Yes...?” Percy rolled off to avoid the punch being thrown his way as Thalia glared at him murderously. <em>Okay, maybe angering a daughter of Zeus isn’t the best idea, </em>he thought to himself as he quickly stood up, running toward his front door. But Thalia was faster as she tackled him as well.</p><p>“You’re not getting away that easily,” Thalia said darkly as she punched him in between words. Percy looked around for something to free him from.</p><p>“I thought you love me,” Percy pouted as Thalia glared harder, making him mumble under his breath. “Woman and their mood swings.”</p><p>Thalia punched him even harder on his shoulder as Percy groaned in pain.</p><p>“Man and their mood swings,” Thalia mocked as Percy sighed.</p><p>“Okay okay, fine, I get why you hate me. Can’t you get off me now?”</p><p>“Fine,” she huffed as she pulled Percy up with her, straightening out the wrinkles in her clothes casually as if she didn’t just try to punch him to death.</p><p>“So…. why are you here?” Percy asked as they both settled down on the couch, with Thalia putting her leg on the coffee table, earning a protest from Percy but he didn’t do anything to stop it. He couldn’t help but add in the end. “And how did you find me?”</p><p>“Well, you’re my cousin and I miss you,” Thalia announced as Percy stared at him in disbelief, making Thalia sighed. “Okay fine, there’s another reason.”</p><p>“And that is?” Percy asked, a bit worried.</p><p>“What’s your relationship with Artemis?” Thalia asked bluntly as Percy opened his mouth, trying to form an answer without revealing anything.</p><p><em>Gods help me, </em>he thought to himself. On one hand, if he tells her the truth, he won’t have to worry about keeping it a secret from Thalia but would Artemis approve of his decision. What are the pros and cons of this situation? Percy stared at Thalia, who stared at him with her arms crossed, waiting for an answer.</p><hr/><p>The throne room was silent for a while before the shock sank in and all hell broke lose.</p><p>“Another great prophecy?!” Zeus exclaimed in annoyance, remembering what he had to give up last time a great prophecy came to pass. He wasn’t feeling too pleased about the “<em>Children of storm</em>” and “<em>son of the sky</em>”parts either. What if they make him swear an oath again?</p><p>“I think the demigods have enough great prophecies for a lifetime!” Hermes shouted, remembering what happened to his son on the last, last Great Prophecy and what the seven had to go through.</p><p>“I would not let my son be part of another Great Prophecy,” Poseidon protested as he glared at the sky, angry at the fates.</p><p>“Your son killed my daughter!” Athena shouted at Poseidon angrily who stomped toward Athena in a threatening manner.</p><p>“And he regretted not being able to save her every day,” Poseidon countered, both of them standing a foot away from each other, none of them backing down.</p><p>“Is Apollo okay?” Artemis surprisingly asked as she checked his temperature again, glad that he started shifting slightly.</p><p>“You’re all crazy. If you eat more cereal, you can be calmer regarding this situation,” Demeter childed as Hades glared at her viciously.</p><p>“Stop with the cereal, Lady!”</p><p>“Then give my daughter back!” Demeter crossed her arms, looking unaffected by his glare. “You kidnapped her!”</p><p>“I agree to let her go,” Hades growled. “And you have your daughter for two-third of the year!”</p><p>“The tragic heroes,” Aphrodite sighed dreamily. “More drama, more love.”</p><p>“More war,” Ares added as Aphrodite winked at him, causing Hephaestus to look away in disgust.</p><p>“Maybe some of those brats of my husband will die,” Hera claimed unhelpfully as Zeus glared at his wife. Hera glared right back, causing him to gulped slightly.</p><p>“Fewer brats to worry about,” Dionysus murmured from his throne as he flipped through the magazine, barely paying attention to anything happening around him, not really caring about the demigods either.</p><p>The arguments continued and it only got louder and louder as the time went on, no one backing down from the argument that had found themselves in. Hestia sighed from her throne, watching her fellow Olympians as she shook her head with disappointment.</p><p><em>“Be quiet!”</em> Hestia suddenly shouted vehemently, causing everyone to turn their head toward the usually calm and peaceful goddess. She looked irritated as she studied each of the Olympians and met them in the eyes. “Stop being children and act like the Olympian Gods you are!”</p><p>Many looked down in shame as they all went back to their throne. It was quiet for a moment as everyone looked around the throne room, none of them wanting to speak up just yet. Apollo suddenly groaned from his spot on the throne as he sat up, his hand on his head.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“You spoke another great prophecy,” Artemis eventually spoke up when no one wanted to reply to his simple question. After Artemis repeated the prophecy for him, Athena finally spoke up as well, directing her question at Apollo.</p><p>“Any idea when the prophecy will come to a pass?”</p><p>Apollo closed his eyes as he opened them once again. “It already started.”</p><hr/><p>Percy kicked the sand with his feet as he paced on the beach he founded a while ago, where no mortal will ever be on. Thalia had let him off the hook for now when he stood there, not saying anything.</p><p><em>She didn’t even tell me how she found my apartment, </em>Percy thought to himself as he sighed, continuing to pace.</p><p>“Oh you know, I’m just your mistress’ best friend,” he suddenly spoke up as if he’s talking to Thalia before shaking his head. “No… that wouldn’t work.”</p><p>“We become some-what friends after I saved her from under the sky,” he tried again before realizing how forceful he sounded. He groaned as he walked ankle-deep into the water, flopping backward as he floated on top of the waves, letting them carry him.</p><p>Percy continued muttering to himself about possible responses to Thalia’s questions when he felt a disturbance in the water. He frowned as he turned around and started diving into the water, willing his clothes to dry as he drove deeper and deeper, frowning as he continued to swarm.</p><p>He spotted a shark in his way as he suddenly stopped. The shark looked scared as he shouted in Percy’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>Get away, milord! This place is dangerous.</em>
</p><p>Percy frowned as he tried to swim forward but the shark blocked his way. <em>Please do not go there, it needed to be reported to Lord Poseidon first.</em></p><p>
  <em>Why not? Why is it dangerous?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are untamed monsters in there.</em>
</p><p><em>I can handle a few monsters, </em>Percy countered as he took out Riptide, making the shark backed away slightly from him.</p><p><em>Normal weapons wouldn’t hurt the monster milord, only a specific kind of weapon can. Lord Poseidon- </em>the shark was cut off when Percy felt great pressure on him. He gasped for breath as the shark quickly swarmed away without another word, making Percy study the huge creature approaching him at a fast speed.</p><p>He held Riptide out in front of him, preparing himself for the unknown monster advancing his way. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>AN: Heh-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I kinda feel bad about the cliffhanger but... BUT... what story is without a cliffhanger? Also, what do you guys think about the prophecy?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Also, I finally planned out most of my chapters for the story so... </b>
  <b>Every chapter will be packed with fun and heartbreaks! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and I'll see you next week! (If you're still interested in the story.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stay safe. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Kathy</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Christmas Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: I'm back once again! Just a little warning for the readers:</strong>
</p><p>Not all stories have a happy ending</p><p>
  <strong>Don't assume anything because it's just a warning and merely an observation. Also, it would be greatly appreciated if you guys can vote on the poll on my profile. I won't tell you what it means exactly (though I know some of you will know what it's for) but I really need your opinion.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For Wattpad and AO3 peeps, I'll be putting the poll at the end of the chapter! With that being said, enjoy this chapter!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Poseidon flashed back to his underwater palace the second the council was dismissed. Shocked and anger was presented on his face as the fishes bow and stepped aside for their Lord to pass through, none wanting to stand in his way, knowing full well what Poseidon was capable of when he's angry.</p><p>"Milord," a voice sounded out behind him as Poseidon turned around sharply, glaring at whoever was behind him. A shark was there, bowing down nervously. Poseidon gripped his trident tightly as he gestured for the shark to continue. "I spotted an asillias near the pacific border."</p><p>Poseidon's hand on her trident tightened around the grip if possible. The shark flicked his tail nervously as Poseidon finally spoke up, his voice deathly calm. "Anything else you need to report?"</p><p>"Well... you see..." The shark looked even more nervously. "Your son is near it. We tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to us."</p><p>Poseidon's eyes widened as he started swimming toward the entrance of his palace before flashing away when he was sure no one was around.</p><p>He appeared again in the middle of the ocean, all was peaceful. The wave was calm, though, at first glance, it seems like no living creatures were around. It was dark, only a small beam of sunlight penetrated the dark ocean. Poseidon looked around wearily before finally picking up the sound of metals colliding.</p><p>The closer Poseidon swam toward the sound, the stronger the current became. Soon, he saw his son fighting the asillias with Riptide. The monster, also known as the asillias by the mer folks, a creature with dark black furs and long pointy tooth. Its breath full of poison, the touch of its poison can kill a mortal within minutes if not given the antidotes that Poseidon had carefully crafted over the years. It has four legs yet it swims in the ocean as easily as it runs on land.</p><p>Poseidon charged it, raising his silver trident as he dived in, stabbing the asillias' mid-section, drawing pitch-black blood. Percy looked up in surprise when he saw his father next to him. Poseidon barely paid him any attention as he sent another stab toward the monster, this time toward the heart. The asillias rolled out of the way through, growing as it roared, charging Poseidon.</p><p>They were locked in a heated battle, Percy having no other choice but to watch from the sideline as Poseidon swung his trident left and right, blocking the fast and calculated hits from the asillas. Just as a hand was about to come down at Poseidon, he threw his trident, this time meeting the target. Before the hit could come down, the monster started to dissolve.</p><p>Poseidon raised his arms, his palm opened as the trident flew back toward its owner. Percy stared at his father with awe as Poseidon chuckled slightly.</p><p>"Dad? What? How?" Percy shuttered out as he gestured to his silver trident. "I thought your trident is gold?"</p><p>Poseidon studied his son, wondering whether or not he should tell him the truth before deciding to. "It's for some... special occasion."</p><p>"Like that monster?" Percy asked.</p><p>Poseidon nodded as he sighed. "It's called an asillas. I'd been facing those kinds of monsters for centuries."</p><p>"Centuries?" Percy asked once again, slightly curious. "How come I never heard of it before?"</p><p>Poseidon sighed again as he touched Percy's shoulder. "Close your eyes, I want to show you something."</p><p>Percy did as he was told as he felt a bright light surrounding them. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a circular room, ancient pictures surrounded the room. Percy swam closer toward it, studying the painting.</p><p>"What is this room?" Percy questioned as he studied each painting, trying to make sense of it. Poseidon stared at one of the first paintings, staring at it sadly as his hand linger on it. Percy swam over, studying it. He frowned when he saw a similar monster painted on the painting.</p><p>What caught his eyes was the man standing in front of the army, facing the army of asillias with a trident raised. "Is that you, dad?"</p><p>Poseidon nodded slightly, his eyes glued to the woman next to him in the painting. Percy followed his gaze, seeing a woman with dark brown hair flowing in the water, a spear and shield in hand. "And that is...?"</p><p>Poseidon was quiet for a while before whispering slightly. "Someone special. We used to be best friends, even lovers at once upon a time before it all came crashing down. I should have run after her when I had the chance."</p><p>Percy listened quietly, knowing not to push his father's patient as he looked around the room once more. "Why have you brought me here?"</p><p>"It's the history of the asillas," Poseidon explained as he pointed to the first painting. "This one shows the first battle. None of our weapons was able to harm the creature, except for one. We soon realized only weapons made of Olympian silver could hurt the creatures."</p><p>"Like werewolves?" Percy couldn't help but pointed out as Poseidon chuckled slightly, the atmosphere still a bit tense.</p><p>"They are both similar and different from werewolves," Poseidon started, his eyes staring at the distance as he continued to explain. "They have black blood and their breath can kill mortals within minutes. They could never truly die, only returning to their master."</p><p>"They can never die?" Percy asked in surprise as Poseidon nodded.</p><p>"They reform pretty quickly. No one is sure who their master is, only knowing that it's someone powerful," Poseidon admitted as he tried for a smile. "But it's nothing you need to worry yourself with. I got it under control."</p><p>"I want to help, dad," Percy announced as Poseidon shook his head.</p><p>"It's better if you aren't involved, it'll only make it more dangerous for you," Poseidon said as he looked down at his watch. "Look at the time, you better go son. You don't know what lurks in the shadows here at night."</p><p>With a wave of his hand, Percy found himself back in his apartment, a frown on his face as he tried to understand the event that just happened.</p><hr/><p>"Artemis, so glad to see you!" Percy exclaimed as he threw his arms around his best friend when she flashed into his apartment during their weekly meeting. Artemis chuckled in confusion as she wrapped her arms around him as well.</p><p>"Hey," she laughed awkwardly as Percy let go of her. She studied his face, wondering what caused him to act so differently. "You look... different."</p><p>"I don't," Percy stated simply as he flopped down onto his sofa, Artemis seated next to him with a worried expression on her face.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>Percy shook his head. "I'm just thinking."</p><p>"The world must be ending then," Artemis teased as Percy glared at her, crossing his arms. Artemis rolled her eyes. "So, what is that little brain of yours thinking about?"</p><p>"What my dad told me yesterday," Percy admitted as Artemis looked toward him with interest, gesturing for him to continue. "He told me about some monster creature called the asilvery thingy-"</p><p>"A silvery thing?" Artemis raised her eyebrow as Percy muttered a few words under his breath before speaking up again.</p><p>"I mean asillias," he corrected himself. "I think."</p><p>"Okay," Artemis started slowly, not really knowing where the conversation is going. "And?"</p><p>"Well, it breaths out poison and can only be killed by Olympian silver," Percy finished, racking his brain to remember anything else his father had told him. "And also, it never dies."</p><p>Artemis had a thoughtful look on her face as she suggested the same thing Percy had yesterday. "Perhaps they are werewolves?"</p><p>Percy burst out laughing at her suggestion as Artemis stared at him blankly, anger presented in her tone when Percy continued to laugh. "What is so funny, Perseus?"</p><p>"Werewolves," he looked at her angry face and started laughing again. Noticing Artemis's anger, he took a few breaths, trying to regain his breathing.</p><p>"Seriously, what is so funny about that?" Artemis exclaimed in exasperation as Percy gave her a smirk.</p><p>"Well, that's what I suggested to my dad yesterday. That it might be werewolves," he started as Artemis stared at him with wide eyes. "So maybe you'd been spending too much time with me, Arty."</p><p>Artemis rolled her eyes, speaking up teasingly. "Are you kicking me out, Percy?"</p><p>Percy's eyes widened as he jumped up, shaking his head. "No no no! I'm just... it's like... the point is, I'm not kicking you out."</p><p>Artemis giggled, making Percy sighed as he covered his face in embarrassment. "You were teasing me, weren't you?"</p><p>Artemis poked his side teasingly, grinning at him mischievously. She didn't know where all the feelings suddenly came from but it was only now does she realized how close they were. She stared into his memorizing sea-green eyes, his lips, if she just leans in-</p><p>She quickly cut herself off as she tried to contain the blush that's clearly noticeable on her face, making Percy raised his eyebrow as she shoved him slightly.</p><p>"Care to tell me what made the great maiden goddess blush?" Percy beamed as Artemis tried to glare at him, but failed in the end. She doesn't get it, they had known each other for years, and never once had he made her feel this way. What changed?</p><p>Artemis turned around as she flipped her hair, purposely slapping his face with her braid as she huffed. "What made you think I'm blushing."</p><p>"You're my best friend, Artemis," Percy deadpanned. "You might be a goddess, but I know you <em>pretty </em>well."</p><p>"Stupid boy," Artemis grumbled under her breath as she spoke up, with a little force in her word, wanting to believe everything she said. "I'm not blushing."</p><p>Percy hummed innocently as he shrugged. "Whatever you say. Though I do want to know."</p><p>"Know what?" Artemis asked, slightly afraid of the answer.</p><p>"Did you perhaps tell Thalia where I live? She barged into my apartment yesterday," Percy started as Artemis cuts him off.</p><p>"She barged into your apartment?" She raised her eyebrow. "Or did she come here uninvited but you still opened the door for her."</p><p>"What's the difference?" Percy protested with a slight pout. <em>He's cute when he pouts</em>, Artemis thought subconsciously before slapping herself mentally. <em>Stop it! He's your best friend and you're a maiden goddess!</em></p><p>Artemis took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Well, if she barged in, it means she broke down the door," she glanced at the front door before looking back at Percy. "And I'm pretty sure that didn't happen. As for your stupid question, no, why do you think I gave her your address?"</p><p>"Hey!" Percy protested. "My question isn't stupid."</p><p>"It is," Artemis countered as Percy opened his mouth to argue but Artemis continued without missing a beat. "Why would you assume I gave her your address?"</p><p>"You're the only one who knows?" Percy tried before correcting himself when he saw the look Artemis gave her. "I mean, my parents also knew but like she's your hunter, so I thought she asked you."</p><p>"What did you asked you about anyway?" Artemis asked.</p><p>Percy looked somewhat nervous as Artemis gave him a look, asking him to continue. "Well... she asked about our relationship."</p><p>Artemis was silent for a while, her mind making the word 'relationship' sounds like they're actually in a <em>relationship.</em></p><p>"And what is your response?" Artemis asked calmly, although she's slightly freaking out. The only other person who knew about their friendship would be Apollo. Poseidon doesn't really know that she had still kept in touch with Percy and she knew she would rack her own reputation if the Olympians found out she, the 'man-hating goddess', was friends with a man.</p><p>Percy laughed apprehensively as he scratched the back of his head, making Artemis feared his answer. She knew she would need to have a talk with her lieutenant soon. "Well, I kind of freaked out and refused to answer. She left afterward, telling me she'll ask me another time."</p><p>Artemis groaned. "Well, guess I'll be having a talk with Thalia soon."</p><p>Percy looked relieved about her response as Artemis grinned at him. "Now come on, what do you want to do today? I don't want to be stuck in your apartment all day."</p><p>"What's wrong with my apartment?" Percy frowned, making Artemis roll her eyes as she pulled him toward the front door.</p><hr/><p>Percy hummed to himself as he walked down the busy New York street a few days before Christmas Eve. Everyone was doing their Christmas shopping, Percy included. He doesn't really know what his friends or family wanted but he figured he would figure out something later.</p><p>He looked at a store, selling cooking and baking tools. <em>I could probably get mom something here, </em>he thought to himself as he walked into the store, staring at the pots, pans, and various other cooking and baking tools.</p><p>Percy frowned, looking around the store before his eyes settled down on the Christmas section. He made his way over. While he may not be the best cooker in the world, his mom had taught him a thing or two about cooking. The only reason he'd listen was that his mother promised to teach him how to make blue cookies.</p><p>He walked toward a mixer, studying the design before picking it up and walking toward the counter, fishing out his wallet as he went.</p><p>2 years of working gets you something, along with some pocket money Poseidon had sent him a while back during his birthday. Artemis had gifted him a bow, vowing to teach him how to shoot one. So far, there was no luck.</p><p>After Percy paid for the mixer, he walked out of the store, a huge smile on his face and a bag in hand. He didn't even notice it when five flashes appeared behind him, only noticing when someone tapped on his shoulder, making him turn around in an instant.</p><p>His shoulder relaxed when he saw who they were. "Hazel? Frank? Jason?"</p><p>"I'm glad you still remember me," Leo clung his heart jokingly as Piper slapped him on the head, causing Percy to chuckle before Piper turned her glance toward him.</p><p>"And I'm glad you remember me as well," she said sarcastically as Percy laughed nervously.</p><p>"I was getting there," he huffed as Piper eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>"Sure sure," she waved her hand away as Percy looked at his friends, wondering if it's a life-threatening quest they want him to go on. They may be his friends but hey, they're partial immortals now, maybe they might become like the rest of the gods.</p><p>"Is there anything I can help you guys with?" Percy finally spoke up as Jason gave him a strange look, pushing his gold glasses in the right place.</p><p>"What made you think that we need your help?" He raised his eyebrow as Percy shrugged, looking toward Hazel and Frank who were looking at the pet store, Hazel gushing over how cute the puppies are.</p><p>"Because you're immortal?" Percy replied, his statement coming out more like a question. Leo laughed as he gave him a playful punch.</p><p>"Good one, Perce," he chuckled as Percy stared at him with uncertainty. "What kind of friends would we be if we made you carry out our works? Not like we really have any work besides training the demigods."</p><p>"A really bad friend?" Percy tried as Piper nodded her head.</p><p>"Exactly, and we might be immortals but we're still your friends, Percy," Piper smiled reassuringly as Hazel and Frank made their way back toward the group, Hazel cooing at a puppy in her arms while Frank grumbled under his breath.</p><p>Piper immediately walked over and started cooeing over it. "Gods of Olympus, is that a puppy? Oh gosh, it's so cute. Is it a boy or a girl?"</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as Percy watched, feeling a bit awkward. "So... how's camp?"</p><p>"Pretty normal," Jason replied as Leo walked toward Frank, Hazel, and Piper. "We miss you though. Camp isn't the same without you."</p><p>Percy looked away. "I'm mostly over her death by now. I learn to move on and live life as it is. But it's kind of hard, you know? I'll be going back soon... someday."</p><p>Jason nodded in understanding. "Take your time, Perce."</p><p>"Though I have a question," he admitted as Jason raised his eyebrow and gestured for him to continue. "How come no one comes searching for me when I didn't come to camp?"</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes at the obvious question. "Your mother had told us where you went. She didn't say where but she said you're fine and that you're in college."</p><p>"And how did you find me just now?" Percy continued to ask as Jason chuckled.</p><p>"You see, <em>that's </em>a funny story," he started as the rest of the group joined them once again, Hazel still cuddling the puppy. "Lady Artemis actually flashed us here."</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes mentally at his best friend, knowing full well why she did that. She wanted him to get better as much as his friends did. After her talk with Thalia and convincing his cousin that they know each other and had occasion conversation through Iris Messages (a lie, of course, they often meet in person more than they used Iris Message), Thalia had let Percy off the hook for the time being.</p><p>They had gotten closer as months went by, to the point where Artemis had considered joining him in college. Artemis hadn't given him her answer yet but he knew that she's still thinking about it. He doesn't know why but now when he looked at Artemis, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looks, not that he dare say that to her face in fears of turning into a furry animal.</p><p>"And why would she do that?" Percy asked as Jason shrugged.</p><p>"She just walked up to us and told us that we should take a break sometimes. The next thing we know, we're here," Hazel spoke up softly as Frank glared at the puppy who was trying to claw his eyes off.</p><p>"Do you have to adopt him?" Frank asked as he held the puppy as far away from him as possible, making Piper roll her eyes and Hazel to giggled.</p><p>"Milo is a sweet dog," Hazel chuckled as she took him from her boyfriend, who was still glaring at Milo.</p><p>"You named him Milo?" Frank exclaimed, making Hazel nodded with a raised eyebrow threateningly.</p><p>"Is there anything wrong with that?"</p><p>"No," he grumbled as the rest of them watched the interaction. Piper finally spoke up, voicing her opinion on the name.</p><p>"Milo's a cute name."</p><p>Hazel beamed at the other girl. "See, even Piper agreed. Now come on guys, we don't have all day!"</p><p>Frank sighed again as they started walking toward the other stores, all chatting and laughing, like a group of teenagers. Percy smiled as he caught up with everything he'd missed out on over the years, finally feeling like the hole in his heart was finally closing. Artemis had helped him a lot no doubt, but it wasn't enough. His friends might just be what he needed.</p><hr/><p>Artemis stood with Percy in front of his mom and step-father's apartment during Christmas Eve, Artemis swinging her hands nervously and Percy giving her a reassuring grin. She was wearing a simple white blouse and jeans, paired with brown boots and black coats. Percy was wearing jeans as well and a simple button-down shirt.</p><p>"I don't even know why I allow you to drag me here," Artemis grumbled under her breath as she started biting on her nails, making Percy frown. "I guess I can celebrate two different Christmas."</p><p>"Half of you is with the hunters?" Percy asked in surprise as Artemis nodded, still biting her nails. She had explained to him a while back when he asked how she could've been with him during his childhood and not let anyone finds out. Percy swatted her hand away from her mouth. "Come on Arty, it can't be <em>that </em>scary."</p><p>"I'm not scared," she muttered under her breath as Percy sighed and rang the doorbell, causing Artemis to jump up in surprise and Percy to snickered at her.</p><p>"See, scared."</p><p>Artemis glared at him as she continued to bite nervously on her nail, making Percy roll his eyes as he made a split decision and entangled their hands together, making Artemis turn over in surprise, her eyes wide. Percy was about to pull away, thinking he crossed a line but Artemis gently squeezed his hands, smiling slightly at him, a blush visible on both of their cheeks as the door finally cracked open.</p><p>"Percy!" Sally exclaimed as she pulled Artemis and Percy in with her, closing and locking the door behind them. "You brought your friend with you!"</p><p>"Hey, Mrs. Blofis," Artemis waved shyly, suddenly feeling self-conscious in front of Percy's mom.</p><p>"Call me Sally, dear," she smiled at Artemis who nodded. Sally looked down toward their hand before back at them. Percy blushed bright red as he pulled his hands away from Artemis', who did the same, both of them looking anywhere but at each other. "Anything you want to tell me, Percy?"</p><p>"No no," Percy quickly said as he pushed them toward the dining table. "Nothing to see here. We're just friends, mom."</p><p>Sally raised her eyebrow teasingly. "Just friend, huh?"</p><p>"Friends," Artemis muttered under her breath as she tried to ignore the part of her mind that liked the feeling of his hands in hers. <em>I'm a maiden goddess for gods sake.</em></p><p>Sally gave them a knowing look before walking toward the dining area, where food was already all set up. The sound of a bedroom door opening was heard and Paul walked out, smiling at his step-son and Artemis.</p><p>"Welcome back, Percy," he grinned as he hugged Percy, who hugged Paul back. He turned toward Artemis, a polite smile on his face. "And you are?"</p><p>Artemis held out her hand as Paul shook them. "I'm Artemis."</p><p>His eyes widened as he started to bow, only for Artemis to waved him up. She had heard many great things about Percy's stepfather, knowing that he's a pretty great man. "No need to bow. Percy had spoken about you."</p><p>Paul raised his eyebrow at Percy who just shrugged as he gestured to the food in front of them. "Can we eat? I'm a bit hungry, and I haven't tasted mom's food in forever."</p><p>They all laughed at his statement but agreed nonetheless, seating down on their chair as they started eating, starting small conversations, and acting like a family.</p><hr/><p>The dinner was going well until a sudden doorbell rang out, making Percy and Artemis frowned. Sally looked happy though, confusing the duo. She got up from her chair with a smile. "I'll go get that."</p><p>"Who do you think it is?" Percy asked before stuffing a spoonful of soup into his mouth, swallowing it.</p><p>"Might be Thalia," Paul spoke, making Artemis looked over in surprise.</p><p>"Why would my lieutenant be here?"</p><p>"Mom invited me," Thalia's voice rang out from the doorway making Percy jumped up from his chair in surprise and falling backward, looking between his mom and his cousin. Thalia smirked at his reaction as Artemis merely raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"M-Mom?" Percy shuttered out as he looked at Artemis for help. She just shrugged, not knowing it as well. "Wait- WHAT?!"</p><p>"I adopted her, dear," Sally explained as Paul nodded in confirmation. Thalia just seated herself next to Percy, who was still staring at his mom.</p><p>"When did this happened?" Artemis asked calmly, giving Thalia a stern look, making her shifted nervously in her seat.</p><p>"Well-" Thalia was about to respond when Percy beat her to it. "So you stole my address!"</p><p>Everyone turned toward Percy. There was a pregnant silence before Thalia laughed. "After all of this, the only thing you focused on was that I 'stole' your address?"</p><p>"She didn't steal it," Sally spoke up calmly. "I gave her the address."</p><p>"Same thing," Percy frowned as Thalia ruffled his hair in a sisterly manner.</p><p>"Whatever you say, lil bro," she grinned teasingly at him, who just pouted.</p><p>"I'm older," he grumbled under his breath as Artemis gave him a look, a smirk on her face as she spoke up as well.</p><p>"Sorry, Kelp Head, but Thalia here is older."</p><p>"Thank you, milady," Thalia grinned at Artemis who just gave her a smile back. Percy looked between the two of them before looking toward Paul and Sally, who simply shrugged.</p><p>"Fine, <em>big sis</em>," Percy said with a grumbled as Thalia smiled in victory. "Though technically, you're still fifteen."</p><p>"A few hours away from sixteen," Thalia corrected as she started to eat the meal laid out in front of her, half paying attention to their conversation.</p><p>"Still fifteen," Percy said smugly as he gestured to himself. "While I'm twenty, which if you can count, is bigger than fifteen. So you can call me big brother."</p><p>"No can do, <em>little </em>brother," Thalia smirked, emphasizing the word 'little'. Percy was about to protest when Artemis let out a loud sigh, making him turn toward her.</p><p>"What, Arty?" He demanded as Thalia's eyes widened when Artemis didn't' kill him on the spot. She winked teasingly at her new brother.</p><p>"Oooh, someone got an eye on the maiden goddess," Thalia wiggled her eyebrow as Artemis' face flushed bright red, Percy not faring any better.</p><p>"I hate you, Thals," he grumbled as he looked away from Artemis. "And I don't like Artemis."</p><p>Artemis ignored the feeling of hurt when he said those words but forced herself to ignore it, she's not supposed to fall in love with anyone anyways, it'll be better for both of them to be friends.</p><p>"Whatever you say, lil bro. Whatever you say," Thalia smirked before starting to dig into her meal once more.</p><hr/><p>"You can have the bed," Percy offered as he stood awkwardly with Artemis in his room, both staring at his bed. It could fit up to three people but he knew that Artemis probably wouldn't want to share a bed with him. "I'll take the floor."</p><p>"No," Artemis protested, cursing Thalia silently in her head. After dinner, she had claimed the guest room, and the only other open room was Percy's. Sally had offered her an apologetic glance before retreating into her and her husband's bedroom. "I'm a guest, you can have the bed. It's yours anyway. I'm used to sleeping on the floor."</p><p>"Since you're the guest," Percy started as he walked toward his closet, pulling out a sleeping bag and laying it on the ground. "You can have the bed. I'm used to sleeping on the ground as well."</p><p>"But-" Artemis tried to counter but Percy beat her to it, putting a finger on her lips.</p><p>"No but. I insisted that you have the bed," without another word, he slipped into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. Artemis sighed as she flipped off the light switch and got into his bed, closing her eyes and hoping for a dreamless night that could distract herself from all the foreign feelings and thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Artemis opened her eyes, frowning when she found herself in her palace. She looked around, finding herself in the living room. A man with raven black hair was sitting there, changing the channel on the TV every once in a while. Artemis slowly approached the man, her hunting knives out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But before she could get to him, he turned around and a pair of familiar sea-green eyes greeted her. He frowned when he saw the hunting knives in her hand. "Are you trying to kill me, moonbeam?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead of responding, she asked him rather bluntly. "What are you doing in my palace."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His frown deepened as he gently touched her forehead after she seated beside him, asking softly. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm fine," Artemis growled at him as he took a step back. She took a few breaths before looking at 'Percy' once more, not knowing if it's an imposter or not. "Now answer my question."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We moved in together a few years ago," Percy explained as Artemis scowled. "Don't you remember?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deciding to go with whatever was in front of her for now, she faked a smile. "Of course, how could I forget."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy chuckled, a smile appearing on his face as he pulled her close, making Artemis snuggled into him subconsciously before realizing what she was doing. She was too warm and comfortable to care though. "You didn't forget our date night, did you?"</em>
</p><p>Date night? <em>Artemis questioned but forced herself to nodded along as Percy started flipping through the channel once more. He turned toward her a while later when he realized she was staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Artemis blushed as she quickly shook her head, both trying to clear her thoughts and reassuring Percy. He smiled back at her before doing something surprising. He leaned in and kissed her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Artemis couldn't think of anything else but the soft lips on her own, and soon found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and entangling her hand in his messy black locks. The kiss was magical, something she had never felt before. But all too soon, he pulled away, smiling. He opened his mouth to say something but before it came out, the scenery around her faded away.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Artemis sat up from her sleep, her hand softly touching her lips, remembering Percy's lips on her own. She stared down at the sleeping boy in the sleeping bag below her, a line of drool on his face bringing a smile to her lips. She tried to pushed away the thoughts for now. </p><p>She softly crept out of the room, finding Thalia at the table already, drinking a glass of milk and stirring her cereal. She grinned at Artemis when she saw her, saying a simple 'good morning, milady'.</p><p>"Good morning, Thalia," Artemis returned her grin as she looked at the clock, noticing that it's only five. "Still up early I see."</p><p>"You trained us to wake up early," Thalia reminded her as Artemis laughed and nodded.</p><p>"That I did," she was about to say something else when a letter suddenly appeared in front of her face, making Thalia look at it with curiosity.</p><p>"What is that, milady?"</p><p>"A letter," Artemis whispered softly as she slowly opened it, scanning it quickly, a surprised look on her face.</p><p>"What does it say?" Thalia asked as Artemis slowly read out.</p><p>
  <em>"Dear Artemis,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are glad to invite you along with your friends and family to attend the party arranged by us on this special year during Christmas. We would be happy to mark your presence along with family and friends at the party and would love to celebrate the amazing time of the year together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The venue is the Olympus throne room, and the party would begin sharp at 3 pm. Do come to the party as we would be awaiting your presence there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Truly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apollo &amp; Hestia"</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AN: I might turn ending chapters in cliffhanger into a hobby hehe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just kidding guys, I'm not <em>that </em>cruel. Quick heads-up, it's Spring Break for me next week, so it's <em>possible </em>that I'll have double updates next week depending on whether or not I have the time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leave a review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Is the pace too slow? Is it in need of more actions? Anything you want to see? What do you think of Thalia being adopted by Sally?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And for Wattpad/AO3 peeps, here's the poll! (Just tell me in the comment section)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What is your opinion on Pothena (Poseidon/Athena)?:</em>
</p><p>1. I love that ship! It's my OTP </p><p>2. I like it </p><p>3. I can stand it but it's not my favorite </p><p>4. I have no opinion </p><p>5. Pothena? Ehhh </p><p>6. Ewww! Pothena ruins Percabeth! I absolutely hate it!</p><p>
  <strong>Don't forget to vote/answer the poll! I'll see you guys next week!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay safe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Kathy</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Baby Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: Little announcement before we dive into the chapter. I changed the prophecy around a bit. So for the last line, instead of </strong>
  <em>"A hero's breath the final sacrifice." </em>
  <strong>it's changed to </strong>
  <em>"The time rewind, the final sacrifice."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, enjoy! Remember to vote on the poll on my profile :D If all goes well, there will be a double update this week. Buckle your seatbelt, cause this chapter is about to get... a little wild.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, little help to those of you having trouble viewing new chapters. For example:</strong>
</p><p>1. Prologue</p><p>2. Chapter 1</p><p>3. Chapter 2</p><p>4. Chapter 3</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 is the new chapter but you can't access it. Usually, it helps if I click on chapter 1. For some reason, it'll pop up and I can go down from there. PM me if you have more questions.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Kathy</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Are you going to the party?" Thalia was the first to break the silence as Artemis scanned the letter again, wondering if it's a joke her brother and Hermes were pulling on her. Thalia spoke up once more. "I didn't know the Olympians celebrated Christmas."</p><p>"We don't," Artemis stated. Thalia frowned as Artemis mused to herself. "It's possible that it's a prank pulled by my idiotic brothers."</p><p>Artemis studied the letter once more as Thalia took a sip of her milk, looking at her mistress with curiosity. Never once had she heard that Olympians celebrate Christmas with it being a holiday to celebrate another god. The hunters themselves have small celebrations every now and then, giving each other small gifts and listening to Christmas carols from time to time. Artemis joins them every once in a while but Thalia had never thought that the other Olympians even <em>know </em>of Christmas.</p><p>Artemis let out a groan of annoyance, grumbling under her breath. "This letter doesn't seem like a prank-" Her sentence was cut short when another letter the size of a notecard appeared once again. Artemis snatched it out of the air as she scanned through it, her face showing anger as she ripped the notecard into pieces, storming into the room she was sharing with Percy soon after.</p><p>Thalia simply raised her eyebrow as she watched Artemis storming out of their room a few minutes later, a confused Percy behind her. His hair was a mess but he doesn't seem to care. His eyes barely looked opened as he tried to rub the sleep out of them.</p><p>Artemis was about to walk out of the door when another similar letter appeared. Before she could rip that, Thalia snatched it away from her mistress. A teasing grin appearing on her face when she read it. Artemis glared at her as Percy looked between the two of them, trying to figure out what's going on.</p><p>Thalia cleared her throat as she started reading. "Dear Arty-"</p><p>"Don't you dare Thalia Grace," Artemis threatened as Thalia shrugged, pretending to look over her shoulder, frowning.</p><p>"I don't see any Thalia Grace around," she turned toward Percy, who stared blankly at her. "Do <em>you </em>see a Thalia Grace around?"</p><p>Percy gestured toward Thalia helplessly as he sneaked a look at his fuming best friend. "A-aren't you Thalia Grace? I mean… I thought that's your name?"</p><p>Thalia sighed, mumbling 'idiot' under her breath as she spoke up again, making her voice loud and clear while trying to flinch away from Artemis's glare. They may be half-sisters-</p><p><em>Soon-to-be sister-in-law, </em>a part of her snickered as she remembered the letter in her hands. But Artemis still scared her to death sometimes.</p><p>"I'm actually Thalia <em>Jackson</em>." she said, emphasizing on Jackson as Percy made an 'o' shape with his mouth. Artemis just stood near the front door, her arms crossed and tapping impatiently on the ground.</p><p>"Well, Thalia Jackson," Artemis started as she walked threatening toward her, her eyes full of anger. Thalia backed up a bit, looking toward Percy for back-up. "If you dare read that letter, you will be on laundry duty for a month."</p><p>"Oh, you wouldn't-" Thalia gasped as Artemis smirked. "Oh, I would."</p><p>Thalia looked toward the two of them before shoving the letter at Percy, who caught it by surprise. Artemis's eyes widened but Thalia dashed out the front door without another word, making Artemis glared at the door. Percy, who was still lost, opened the letter and read it with confusion.</p><p>"<em>Dear Arty,</em></p><p>
  <em>One, this is not a prank. Two, Remember to bring a plus one. It's required. Zeus had ordered all Olympians to come with a plus one. And I think Percy would be a perfect man don't you think? So dreamy… ah… you're a lucky girl, Artemis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your favorite sister,</em>
</p><p><em>Aphrodite.</em>"</p><p>"A plus one to what?" Percy asked bluntly as he felt a slight blush appearing on his face after reading the letter. Artemis just blushed as she snatched the letter away from his hand and tore it into pieces once more, throwing it in the trash.</p><p>"It's an Olympian party," she stated simply as she slapped Percy's face once more and disappeared in a flash of silver. Percy stared at the spot blankly, as he rubbed his cheek.</p><p>"Oww… what was that for?" He muttered to himself as he sighed, walking back toward his room, grumbling under his breath when he realized that it's only five. "Why are women so hard to understand?"</p><hr/><p>Artemis flashed back to her hunters' camp, straight into her tent, before joining back together with her other self as memories flashed into her mind, bringing a small smile to her face as she remembered all the games and stories her hunters had played and shared yesterday night. Though her mind soon flashed to Percy once again.</p><p>They had always been best friends and she'd prided herself in knowing everything possible about him. Their friendship is something Artemis valued very much. It may be one of her rarer friendships with a male but it's worth it, she knows it is. Percy is always different from all the other boys. He's kind, caring, and loyal. Once upon a time, she would laugh at someone if they told her she'd be friends with a boy, but now that they're friends, it felt like second nature to her.</p><p>She sighed, shaking her head as she tried to push all thoughts aside, focusing on flipping through her closet. She knows for sure now that it's not a prank pulled by her brothers but that means she has to actually wear a <em>dress.</em> Artemis shuddered at the thought as she finally found her only dress in the back of the closet. Pushing aside all of her silver hunting clothes, she sighed before pulling it out and straightening out the wrinkles.</p><p>A pair of jeans laid on her bed, tempting her to wear that instead. But from past experience, Artemis knew that her father would prefer the Olympians to look their best in front of other guests. The last time they had a party was a few years back, but it wasn't really a formal ball, just a party to celebrate a victory.</p><p>The letter kept on popping back into Artemis' mind, reminding her that she, unfortunately, needed to find a plus one. Artemis let out a long and heavy sighed as she waved her hand, creating a rainbow as she threw a drachma in. "Oh Iris, except my offering and show me, Percy Jackson."</p><p><em>Bad timing</em>, Artemis found herself blushing madly when Percy appeared, half-naked as he came out of the shower. His bottom half was wrapped with a towel. She doesn't know who screamed louder, him or her.</p><p>"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Artemis exclaimed as she covered her eyes, the image of his half-naked body kept on flashing through her mind. Artemis took a few calming breaths as she opened her eyes, glad to see a T-Shirt and jeans on.</p><p>Percy's face was red as he sat down on his bed, staring up at Artemis. "So… what's up?"</p><p>Artemis just stared at him for a moment before snapping herself out of her thoughts. "Oh yes… um… so like you remember that letter you read in the morning?"</p><p>Percy nodded unsurely as Artemis sighed, thinking it's better to get it over first. "Would you be my plus one?"</p><p>Percy's mouth hung open as he shuttered out. "I mean… sure, is this like a date? I mean, of course, it's not a date… but like me? Why me?"</p><p>Artemis looked frustrated as she coughed loudly to interrupt his mumbling. Percy looked up, his face still bright red, showing disbelief. Artemis wasn't faring any better. "I mean like… as a friend. But like I can find someone else you know. Maybe I'll bring one of my hunters…"</p><p>Jealousy flashed across his face but it disappeared as fast as it appeared, making her think that she'd just imagined it. "I'll come, don't worry," Percy flashed her one of his trademark smiles before letting out a loud yelp when a letter appeared in front of him.</p><p>"Well, seems like the mailman got lost," Percy grumbled, opening his letter and reading through it as Artemis added. "It could also be mailwoman."</p><p>"See you at three, moonbeam," Percy turned back toward her. She nodded and smiled at him, ignoring her fluttering heart at the use of the nickname. <em>It's just a nickname, he calls his friends by their nicknames all the time</em>, she thought, trying to convince herself.</p><p>"See you there," Artemis waved through the Iris message as she flopped backward onto his bed, not able to keep a smile off her face for some unknown reasons. Artemis finally stood back up after a while, going toward her bathroom. She'd a party to get ready for.</p><hr/><p>Percy waited right outside the throne room, where he and Artemis had agreed to meet up, pulling at his black tie as he straightened out his already perfect suit. When his mother and stepfather woke up and found out that their guests disappeared, Percy had to swear on his life that he didn't kick them out or have anything to do with it. Only after that did his mother let him go.</p><p>He was looking around uncomfortably when his father walked up to him. Percy smiled at him. "Hey dad," he greeted as Poseidon smiled down at his son.</p><p>"Waiting for someone?" He raised his eyebrow as Percy nodded. Poseidon looked at him with curiosity as he gestured for his son to continue. "And who might have caught my son's eyes?"</p><p>Percy blushed as he shook his head. "We're just going as friends, dad."</p><p>"Are you sure you two are only friends?" Poseidon asked. Percy quickly nodded as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Artemis walking toward them. His eyes widened as he stared at her. Poseidon turned around before laughing when he noticed it was Artemis. He shook his head with a smile. "Only you son, only you."</p><p>He nodded politely at Artemis before slipping into the throne room.</p><p>Artemis was wearing a long silver gown made of luxurious silk that reached the ground. The sunlight shining on the dress made it look like it's changing color. Small diamonds were woven into the bottom half of the dress. She had a light blue scarf around her neck. Her auburn hair was let down in soft curls.</p><p>"A little overboard?" Artemis asked wearily but Percy shook his head as he offered her his hand. She hooked her arms through his, ignoring the surprised stares from some minor gods.</p><p>"Nah, just perfect," he grinned as he gestured toward the throne room. "Shall we, milady?"</p><p>Artemis rolled her eyes as she punched him playfully. They pushed open the door to the throne room as the stares turned their way. Percy could hear whispered and looks of surprise following them as they quickly made their way to the other Olympians.</p><p>"Is that Percy Jackson?"</p><p>"Oh my gods, that's Artemis, I can't believe she's wearing a dress."</p><p>"Are they dating?"</p><p>"How did they meet?"</p><p>Artemis pressed herself closer to Percy, not wanting the attention as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, glaring at anyone who's staring at her. Apollo saved them by waving them over to a table. Artemis quickly sank into one of the chairs as she covered her face with her hair.</p><p>"Are they still staring?" Artemis whisper-hissed at Percy who looked around, glaring at anyone staring before they turned around.</p><p>"Your boyfriend scared them off, lil sis," Apollo said teasingly as Artemis glared at him.</p><p>"One, I'm not your lil sis. I help mother deliver you for Zeus' sake!" Artemis exclaimed as she continued. "And two, he's not my boyfriend, we're just friends."</p><p>Percy nodded along, ignoring the part that hoped that they're more than friends. Artemis sighed as she leaned back against the chair, mumbling to herself. "I hate formal balls."</p><p>"I hate it more," Percy grumbled before his eyes lit up when he saw his friends coming over. He looked at Artemis who gestured for him to go over. "You'll be alright here, right?"</p><p>"I'm a goddess, Percy, I'll be fine," she promised before she noticed her hunters as well. She had flashed them here with her but told them to go ahead without her. Artemis walked over as Thalia greeted her with a smirk visible on her face. Artemis sighed, knowing no matter what she said, Thalia wouldn't listen.</p><p>"Enjoying the party, milady?"</p><p>"I would enjoy it more if people stop staring," she said through gritted teeth as she forced a smile on her lips as she nodded to a few minor gods politely. Thalia coughed in an attempt to stop her laughing before seeing her little brother in the crowd.</p><p>"See you later, milady, don't die out here," Thalia waved before dashing off toward Jason. Artemis rolled her eyes once more as a waiter walked by, handing her a drink. She took it, not noticing the black-cloaked figure watching her, an evil smirk on their lips.</p><hr/><p>"You got adopted by Sally?" Jason asked for the hundredth times as Percy sighed and Thalia facepalmed, grumbling under her breath.</p><p>"Yes little brother, Sally adopted me. Is it so hard to believe?!"</p><p>"Yes!" Jason exclaimed as Piper walked over, handing him a drink. He took it thankfully as Nico appeared out of the shadow next to them, scaring the four of them. "I can never get used to that."</p><p>Nico smirked at him as he looked around. "So, what's up? Also, I heard Percy came here with Artemis?"</p><p>Percy blushed as Jason spitted out his drink and Piper raised her eyebrow. Thalia started laughing again before shutting up when Percy gave her a death glare. "We came as friends, that's all."</p><p>Apollo suddenly walked by with Rachel. Hazel and Frank coming over from the other side of the room as well. Percy frowned at the sudden increase in their group. "Why is everyone gathering here?"</p><p>"Apollo spoke another prophecy," Rachel spoke up bluntly. Percy groaned, Jason sighed, and Thalia rolled her eyes, muttering 'only you have the luck to be in three big prophecies for a lifetime'. "We're going to reveal it to camp soon."</p><p>"Speaking of camp," Piper spoke up as she looked at Percy, making eye contact. He shifted uncomfortably before looking away. "Are you coming back to camp anytime soon?"</p><p>"I still don't know," he admitted as he started walking away, something in him feeling like something's wrong. "I got to go for a while, I'll give you my answer soon."</p><p>Percy walked aimlessly around the party before he suddenly found a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection. He turned around before noticing Artemis, a dazed look in her eyes. "Hey Percy," her voice was slurred and she seemed to be stumbling.</p><p>The frown on Percy's face deepened, knowing Artemis would never have more wine than she could handle. He tried to hold her up as she leaned against him, her breaths seeming uneven. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Never better," she grinned at him before falling forward. Percy quickly caught her as he looked around the room. No one noticed her weird behavior, just doing their own things.</p><p>"Let's get you home," Percy decided as he started dragging her out of the throne room, his hand locked tightly around her wrist.</p><p>"But Percy," she whined adorably as Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts.</p><p>"No, we're going home and that's final," he said sternly before closing his eyes, deciding to try out the new trick his dad had told him. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated, ignoring Artemis's cries of protest as they mist traveled to his apartment.</p><p>Artemis looked around in confusion at the sudden change of scenery before she started shouting. "Take me back! I need that wine! I didn't finish the last cup! Percyyy, please?"</p><p>"No," Percy said, a bit uncertain but he knew he couldn't fall for any trick, whatever she drank must have been something powerful. "My answer is final."</p><p>Artemis suddenly fell backward, as Percy quickly ran forward to catch her. Her face looked pale and there was sweat dripping down her forehead. Her eyes were closed tightly as Percy carried her up bridal style and laid her down in his room.</p><p>He tried to let go afterward but he found her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Percy sighed as he tried to pull away again. Artemis refused to let go though, making Percy let out a small prayer. "Whoever's listening, please save me tomorrow..."</p><p>Percy finally got down next to her as she snuggled close to him, making him blushed and unsure of what to do. In the end, she settled down for wrapping his arms awkwardly around her. He closed his eyes, sleep starting to overcome him. But a word from Artemis topped him from falling into a peaceful slumber.</p><p>"I love you," a small and soft voice whispered into the night as Percy's eyes widened. He didn't say anything, thinking it's probably because she's drunk. He ignored every part of his heart that long for it to be true.</p><hr/><p>Artemis woke up the next day with a foggy memory. She nearly jumped out of bed when she realized an arm was wrapped protectively around her. She started to panic for a second before looking down and realized, one, her clothes are still on, and two, it's Percy next to her. She sorted through her memories but drew a blank after her first drink. All she remembered was wanting more.</p><p>Percy started to stir next to her and when he opened his eyes, he fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a 'thud'. Artemis wouldn't admit it but she missed his warmth. His arms around her.</p><p>"I didn't do anything, I swear," Percy quickly stood up as Artemis smiled reasurely at him.</p><p>"I know," she started before frowning, a slight panic starting to rise once more. "Did I do… anything? What happened?"</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not sure," Percy admitted as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "When I found you, you looked like you're drunk. And your face was really pale. It's like you're poisoned or something."</p><p>"Poisoned?" Artemis asked uncertainty before wrecking her brain for any information on poison but drawing a blank. "Maybe… I'll have to ask Athena about it later."</p><p>"Anything… funny… happened?" Artemis asked again before Percy looked anywhere but at her. His eyes darted around the room, making her worried. She laid a calming hand on his shoulder as he quickly shook his head.</p><p>"No, nothing at all," he tried to smile before getting out of bed. "Well, I'm going to go get ready, so see you later."</p><p>Artemis sat alone in the bed, trying hard to remember what she had done. Had she said anything mean, done anything? She found that she couldn't find an answer though. Instead, she just sighed and started to get out of bed, hoping she didn't say anything that'll ruin this friendship they have.</p><hr/><p>Percy found himself at his parent's apartment once more when his mom suggested that he take a break from college. So he went there during Spring Break. His friendship with Artemis seemed to have taken a step back. He had tried to make it up to her but he doesn't know how. He knew he shouldn't trouble himself over it but she'd told him she loved him. Percy wanted to know if it's true, but he couldn't find the courage to ask.</p><p>Thalia seemed to notice this new change as she started pestering him about it, trying to get him to spill. He wouldn't say a word though. So when Sally had suddenly called her and asked her to come over to dinner but she didn't complain. It gave her a new opportunity to try her new plan, and maybe this time Percy will actually tell her what happened.</p><p>With the amount of "solo hunting" Artemis had been doing for the past years, Thalia found herself so much more free time. She'd originally gone up to Sally's apartment to check up on Percy, but when she found out he wasn't there, Sally had told her his address. The more they talked the more Thalia realized that she's a mother figure she'd never really had in her life. After she accidentally slipped up and called Sally "mom", the adoption paper was signed and she found herself a new family outside the hunt.</p><p>"Hey mom," Thalia greeted as she walked through the front door, leaving her shoes near the door and walking toward the kitchen, where she could smell the blue cookies. She grinned at Paul. "Hey, dad."</p><p>"Hey lil bro," Thalia smirked at Percy who happened to walk out of his room. A scowl was seen on his face as Thalia moved up to ruffle his hair. He ducked away with a smirk of his own as Thalia fake glared at him and tackled him. "You won't get away from me that easily."</p><p>Percy stuck out his tongue as he flipped the two of them over, pinning Thalia down on the ground this time. "Nah, I did get away from you easily. But will you excuse me, I have blue cookies I need to eat."</p><p>Sally shook her head with a small smile on her face as she watched the two of them argue on the floor, her hand subconsciously rubbing her stomach as she cleared her throat loudly. "I believe your father would eat all the cookies if you two don't stop arguing any time soon."</p><p>Paul chuckled as he nodded along, taking another cookie. Thalia's eyes widened as Percy quickly rushed toward the island where the freshly baked tray of cookies laid. Paul quickly finished the cookie in his hand as he took another one.</p><p>"Dad!" Thalia protested with a small pout as Paul smiled with a teasing glint in his eyes. "You're eating all of my cookies."</p><p>"And my cookie!" Percy added as he unwillingly put a few cookies back under his mom's stern look when he grabbed a handful. He stuffed them in his mouth as Thalia crunched the cookies quickly before reaching out for another one.</p><p>"What are you supposed to say?" Sally asked from the doorway, a small smile graced her lips.</p><p>"Thank you, mom!" The two of them echoed as Sally laughed and gestured toward the dining table. The duo took a sit across from each other as they looked toward Sally, wondering what she had to say.</p><p>Sally took a calming breath to stop her racing heart as she looked at her husband who gave her a smile of encouragement. Finally, she blurted out after a period of silence. "You two are going to a big sister and brother!"</p><p>"I'm already a big sister!" Thalia protested as Percy shouted. "I'm the big brother in the house!"</p><p>Sally sighed as the two started arguing about their age, none getting the hidden message behind the word. She sat down beside Paul as she leaned against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead as he watched his children with a smile, his hand on Sally's stomach, imaging life after the birth of the little one.</p><hr/><p>Artemis strolled through the street of Olympus, stuck in her head. She'd tried to speak to Percy again and again about what happened that fateful night but he wouldn't say anything, refusing to even talk about it. There are times where he'd tried to but he never succeeded so Artemis tried not to push him too much in fear of damaging their friendship even more.</p><p>She still visits every Saturday, but the atmosphere always becomes awkward when the topic of that night was brought up, none of them knowing what to say after that. Artemis sighed as she tried to remember as much as she could about that night but she could only remember up to hugging Percy from behind before her memories went blank.</p><p>Looking back at her behavior, Artemis is more sure that it's some kind of drug or poison that's in her drink. She wanted to ask Athena about it since she usually knows the answer. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize it until she bumped right into the person she was looking for.</p><p>"Athena!" Artemis exclaimed up in surprise as Athena looked up from her book in annoyance. Her facial expression softened when she saw who it was.</p><p>"Sister," Athena greeted as she made her book disappear with a snap of her fingers. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"</p><p>Artemis looked around uncertainty before asking. "Do you think we can discuss this somewhere more private?"</p><p>Athena nodded as she laid a hand on Artemis' shoulder and flashed the two of them to her palace. The familiar smell of books filled the air as Athena gestured toward the table in the center of her library. Shelves and shelves of books surrounded them as Athena moved aside some blueprints and papers, one that looked suspiciously like a letter.</p><p>Artemis chose not to comment, focusing instead on the question she had. "What do you know about poison?"</p><p>Athena raised her eyebrow as she spoke up, her face showing no emotions. "And why would you be interested in poison, sister?"</p><p>Artemis rolled her eyes as she sighed, knowing Athena is right to be suspicious. "I was drugged or poisoned during the party."</p><p>"The ball?" Athena sat up straighter, looking both surprised and interested as Artemis nodded her head. "What made you think it wasn't just the drinks? Olympus does have strong alcoholic drinks."</p><p>"I was pale and I was dizzy. It felt hotter than usual and everything around me seemed to be spinny. Oh, and I'd never tasted any drink that made me crave for more," Artemis listed off. Athena looked thoughtful as she closed her eyes for a while before opening them and snapping her fingers, a book appearing in front of her. She flipped through the book silently, mumbling to herself.</p><p>"We need to call a council meeting," Athena firmly stated as Artemis stood up, a look of surprise flashed across her face.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"I think the threat we're facing is pretty obvious. The signs are all in front of us, you just have to find it."</p><hr/><p>Artemis jogged lightly beside Percy, the two of them running through the forest quietly. A quiver of arrows on her shoulder as she wrapped her fingers around her bow tightly. When Athena tried to call a council meeting the day before, her signal couldn't be sent out and none of the other gods could be reached. Athena had suspected that a greater power is behind it and said there's nothing they could do about it. All they could do is wait for the magic to fade.</p><p>"You're scaring away the animals," Artemis said bluntly as she tried not to laugh at the way Percy was holding the bow. Twenty or so years with the goddess of archery you would think one would be a great archer. Percy was a hopeless case though. No matter what Artemis tried, he couldn't be taught. At least he started showing a little progress recently.</p><p>"I'm as quiet as I can possibly be!" Percy hissed. He wasn't wrong, barely any noise was heard but there are still some small but noticeable sounds coming from the leaves and branches he's stepping on. Artemis on the other hand has steps as light as feather. Being a hunter for centuries definitely came in handy.</p><p>"Not enough," Artemis whispered as she suddenly pulled her bow out, noticing an arrow quietly and quickly before pulling the string. Percy uncapped Riptide as a celestial bronze sword appeared in his hands.</p><p>A loud growl was heard before a huge shadow covered the duo. A hellhound-like monster jumped out behind the brushes. Artemis' eyes widened when she suddenly realized where she'd seen it before. The day she'd meet Poseidon, she'd found the very same monster. Next to her, she heard Percy muttering "asillas." Artemis frowned, wondering how he knew that but decided to ask him later.</p><p>The asillas studied them, licking their lips as Artemis released the arrow. It bounced off the monster, sending both fear and deja vu down her spine. <em>Her dreams, the night her life changed. </em>Another thought suddenly came to mind as she remembered the dream, his lifeless body.</p><p>Hunting knives were out in an instant as she leaped forward, slashing at the asillas. Percy let out a battle cry next to her as he charged it. His sword sent the monster back a few steps but did no damage. Artemis moved forward again, her movements were quick and calculated. Percy watched from the sideline, unable to do anything but swing, and hacked at the monster, hoping it would help slightly.</p><p>"Percy!" Artemis's distant cries barely reached his ears before he was pushed out of the way. He landed on the ground, pain flaring up on his side. The asillas were gone, leaving behind black monster dust. His eyes landed on Artemis's form on the ground, ichor was covering the ground around her.</p><p>Percy quickly limped toward her, ignoring the pain in his ankle. <em>Probably sprained it, </em>he thought to himself as he kneeled down next to Artemis. Her eyes were closed and her head was limped on the ground. Her hand was cold but her forehead was burning up.</p><p>"No no no," he cried as his mind involuntarily flashed toward Annabeth. "Artemis, please be okay."</p><p>He ripped a piece of his own shirt off, ignoring the chilling wind. Nothing around him mattered, all the mattered was focusing on saving Artemis. There were three claw marks on her midsection and her arms seemed to be broken. Her silver hunting knives were dropped the moment she fell. Percy quickly wrapped his shirt around her midsection, reminding himself over and over that she's a goddess.</p><p>But as he put his ears to her chest, checking for heartbeats, he found none.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AN: Heh-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I mean like... this is a "perfect" ending! (I mean for me that is, for you... *hold up hands* Please don't kill me?)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you guys enjoy this! I'll probably be updating more one-shots soon so you can look forward to that! Tell me what you think of it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay safe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Kathy</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hey, I am so so so so sorry for not updating last week. I hit a wall after falling out of my routine during Springbreak. But I'm back today! The chapter is a bit shorter than most and I didn't read through it as much so feel free to point out any grammar mistakes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Before I forget, I have a discord server made for all of my stories, this one included! You can find the link in the bio.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And with that being said, that's dive into the story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Kathy</strong>
</p><hr/><p>First, it was the numbness. Then the panic set in. Percy looked around desperately, hoping to find something that would help him out as his gaze shifted to Artemis's form on the ground once more. He tried to remember the basic medical instructions on what you're supposed to do in this situation and the only thing that came to mind was CPR.</p><p>Hoping that Apollo might come and save his sister, Percy shouted at the sky. "APOLLO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!"</p><p>A moment of silence followed but no sun god appeared. Percy sighed before looking down at Artemis once more. At least he tried. He put his left hand on top of his right one before searching for a spot in-between Artemis's ribcage, but not directly on it, somewhere below it. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his arms and pushed down slowly, soon getting into a rhythm.</p><p>
  <em>One and two and three and four and…</em>
</p><p>There was still no heartbeat. Percy pressed his ears to her heart once more before straightening again and continued his rhythm.</p><p>
  <em>Eight and nine and ten and eleven…</em>
</p><p>The small ponding of the heart beating brought a smile to his face. Artemis gasped loudly, taking in as much breath as her body could handle. Her eyes opened for a second, searching for Percy's. For a moment, everything was better and they were just in his apartment, talking and joking around. But then her eyes closed once more and her head went lump again.</p><p>Panic started to set in once more but Percy pushed the feelings down, slowly unwrapping his clothes that's around Artemis's midsection. The wound started to bleed again, and Percy could feel the sticky substance on his fingers. Going for one last try, he called up to the sky again. "APOLLO!"</p><p>The god appeared this time, seemingly at ease with a smile on his face. Percy shielded his eyes as he slapped the smile off Apollo's face, not even caring that he's a god. "Where the hell were you?"</p><p>"I'm a god, Percy," Apollo stated calmly, rubbing his cheeks. "I have godly duties I have to attend to- Gods of Olympus! What happened to my sister?"</p><p>"We were attacked," Percy said, barely keeping the anger at bay. "And your <em>little sister </em>was severely hurt. So why didn't you answer when I first called you?"</p><p>"This was the first time you called me, Percy," Apollo frowned, scratching his chin as he kneeled beside Artemis, flashing her to one of his hospital rooms. "If you did call me, I did not receive it."</p><p>"This is no time for jokes, Apollo," Percy warned before realizing that Apollo is also the god of truth. "Wait, you're not joking?"</p><p>"Why would you think I'm joking," Apollo complained with a straight face. Percy shrugged before closing his eyes, allowing Apollo to flashed them to his hospital on Olympus. "I don't joke around when it comes to serious matters. And this is a serious matter. I'll admit, there are times when I ignore the calls or prayers but never once have I not heard when someone called my name."</p><p>"Maybe you're just losing your hearing," Percy suggested, watching as Apollo closed his eyes, his hand glowing golden for a second before it died down, the wound on Artemis's midsection surprisingly healing. But a frown was on his face. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Apollo remained quiet, his eyes closed again before he shook his head. "Something's wrong, I need to do a closer inspection though."</p><p>"Just do what you must!" Percy exclaimed. Apollo turned toward him.</p><p>"My sister must mean a lot to you," he said slowly, his focus still on Artemis but holding the conversation with Percy, who forgot that their friendship is supposed to be a secret in the situation.</p><p>"Of course she means a lot to me!"</p><p>"And I suppose you can elaborate?" Apollo asked, putting on some glasses with black glasses, lighting up his hand again as he studied Artemis' head, shining lights into her eyes and around her skull.</p><p>"We're best friends," Percy said simply, lost in his own world. "I don't know why she would jeopardy her life for mine. She's one of the best things that happened to me, I don't know where I'll be without her."</p><p>"Wow…" Apollo blinked, looking up for the first time, taking in Percy, who was still lost in his thoughts. "You have it deep, Perce." He went back to doing his work, the frown on his face deepening as the light in his hand turned purple. "But if you're going to date my sister, make sure you don't hurt her, or I'll kill you before you can say 'help'. You're a good person, Percy, don't let the next prophecy ruin that."</p><p>The last sentence snapped Percy out of his thought, who was blushing bright red. "I don't have a crush on your sister."</p><p>"I never say you do," Apollo smirked before it fell again, shifting the light to purple. "Though that's only if my sister ever wakes up."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Percy asked, his face twisted into a frown as he shuffled over to Apollo, watching the peaceful form of Artemis. "What's wrong with her?"</p><p>"Some sort of coma," Apollo sighed before taking off the black glasses, blowing on his hand before the blue light disappeared. "I would try to wake her up the godly way but… it doesn't seem to be working. I must inform my father about this."</p><p>"She'll be okay though, right?" Percy asked, hurriedly catching up with Apollo as he took off the doctor robe Percy didn't realize he was wearing and hanging it on a hanger outside of Artemis' room. "She'll wake up."</p><p>"My sister is strong," Apollo agreed, quickening his pace as they rushed through Olympus. "It may seem like I don't care about her but as you said, she also means a great deal to me, even if she doesn't know that. I know her, I know that no matter what, she'll find a way to come back."</p><p>Percy could only nod, hoping that it's true. And somewhere deep inside his heart, he knew that she'll wake up no matter what, she'll come back to them. They were on the main street now, many citizens walking around, some carrying bags and some sitting on the bench, relaxing. "Why don't we just flash to the throne room?"</p><p>Apollo stopped in his track, causing Percy to bump into him from behind as he rubbed his head. He smiled sheepishly at Percy before grabbing his shoulder and flashing the two of them away. "Sorry, Perce. I guess I was a bit lost in my head."</p><p>Apollo fired a golden arrow to the roof of the throne room, but the arrow exploded into sparks before it reached the ceiling. Twelve flashes filled the room as the Olympians, minus Apollo and Artemis. The Olympians settled down on their throne before focusing on Apollo and Percy standing in the middle. Percy was looking around nervously and Apollo was indifferent.</p><p>"Why have you called us here, son?" Zeus asked, his voice booming around the Olympus throne room. The rest of the Olympian looked toward the duo near the front door. Percy shoved Apollo forward.</p><p>"Well," Apollo started, glaring at Percy. "I was doing my godly duties when I heard Percy called my name. So I flashed to them and saw my sister unconscious on the floor. She's in my hospital as we speak but she seems to have fallen into a pretty deep coma."</p><p>"A coma you say?" Zeus asked, scratching his chin as Athena took the floor from there.</p><p>"Goddess can't fall into a coma," she said, her grey eyes darting around the room and meeting each Olympian in the eyes, daring them to say otherwise. "It's kind of a perk from being immortal. The only way one could fall into a coma it's if an outside force made her fall into a coma."</p><p>"Well… the monster, the asillias, was kind of something new," Percy spoke up for the first time since they'd arrived at the throne room.</p><p>Athena had made an inaudible gasp, which was only heard by Poseidon. Their eyes met. Poseidon nodded his head slightly. Athena gripped the armrest of her throne tighter, her teeth clenched tight.</p><p>"I know of the asillias," Athena's eyes darkened. "The other day, I was going to inform you guys that-"</p><p>To Athena's displeasure, her father interrupted her speech halfway through. "What of her hunters? Who would guard them if Artemis is out of the picture."</p><p>Percy raised his hand as if in school. Zeus nodded toward him. "Uh… I'm pretty sure the Hunters of Artemis doesn't need protection."</p><p>"They're one of our best fighters," Zeus said simply, his tone uncaring. "We need them in top shape if we are to win this war. Percy, since you're here, you are guarding the hunters until your sister wakes up from her coma. Is that understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Lord Zeus," Percy sighed, knowing his death sentence is already signed. His father and Hestia gave him a sympathetic look. Athena tried to speak up again when Zeus looked around the throne room.</p><p>"If there are no more things to discuss, you're all dismissed," ignoring Athena's protest, Zeus flashed out. Hera rolled her eyes as Athena grumbled under her breath and flashed out afterward. The rest of the Olympian followed suit. Poseidon had hugged Percy before flashing away as well, leaving a trail of sea breeze. Apollo was the last to leave.</p><p>"Good luck, Percy. You'll need it," he flashed away as well. Percy sighed once more before closing his eyes and mist travel out of Olympus, hoping for once luck will find him.</p><hr/><p>Thalia made a forward motion with her arms as she mentioned for her hunters to move forward. After the war, the hunters weren't faring as well as before. There were roughly twenty members. A single monster stood in front of them, looking deadlier than most. Cathline gasped softly beside her, pointing to the monster before whispering. "That's the monster we saw during our scouting."</p><p>The hunters in their group all notched an arrow onto their bow before Thalia raised her hand, releasing a signal. "NOW!"</p><p>Arrows flew out of the trees, each aim true and the arrows found their way to their target. The monster barely seems fazed though, charging the nearest group of hunters. Many abandoned their bows and took out their hunting knives, but some stayed in the trees, shooting arrows after arrows.</p><p>Thalia charged in with her hunters, her spear raised high and her shield on her left hand. A worried look crossed her face when her spear made no harm against the tough skin of the monster, only giving it a small poke. Other hunters using their hunting knives have no problem cutting off pieces of the monster though, causing it to sway slowly to the side.</p><p>A scream pierced the air when a younger hunter, Eleanor, was grabbed by the shirt and lifted into the air. Some older hunters including Thalia dove in with their hunting knives, causing the monster to open his mouth. Eleanor fell to the ground as Atlanta, daughter of Apollo and one of their best healer, rushed forward, carrying the girl in her arms and out of harm's way.</p><p>"Fire at your at will!" Thalia shouted. More arrows rained down on the monsters as the hunters on the ground surrounded it, all diving their hunting knives in for a fatal kill. Another hunter was grabbed by the leg before getting dumped on the ground when its jaw was stabbed.</p><p>"Aim for the leg!"</p><p>Sooner than expected, a leg gave in and the monster collapsed to the left. The hunters scattered out of the way as the monster collapsed. A rustling coming from the branches has all arrows pointing that way. The arrows flew.</p><p>"Ow! Hades! Owwww! My foot-" A familiar voice was heard as Thalia motioned for the hunters to drop the weapons. Cathline hissed beside her. "Are you out of your mind?"</p><p>"I'm not," Thalia promised as the hunters pointed their bow downward, their hands still gripping it tightly. Thalia raised her voice. "You can come out now!"</p><p>Percy stumbled out of the bush, pulling an arrow out of his leg with a sound of displeasure. "Do you- ow- have to shoot me with- ow- arrows?"</p><p>Thalia smirked as she walked forward, standing on her tiptoe and ruffling his hair teasingly. "Now what's the fun in that, little bro?"</p><p>"Who is this <em>boy</em>?" Cathline snarled, stalking forward to stand beside Thalia.</p><p>"My annoying little brother," Thalia sighed her hands on her hips. "What brings you here?"</p><p>Percy gulped as he looked around hopelessly. "Uh… Artemis is hurt and Zeus has sent me to look after you."</p><p>"We're perfectly fine on our own, <em>boy,</em>" Cathline snarled. "We do not need anyone to watch over us."</p><p>"You better live with it then," Percy shrugged, concealing his fear. "Cause you're stuck with me for now."</p><hr/><p>"Do you really believe that's the best idea?" Hemera asked, her voice surprisingly soft and angelic. Her face was flawless, no trace of make-up but her beauty could put Aphrodite to shame. "She wouldn't just turn herself in like that."</p><p>"That's why we're not really asking her for permission you know?" Aether raised his eyebrow, his hand combing through his dark brown hair as if it makes him handsome. Ananke rolled her eyes across from him when he winked at her. "We're just going to set up a trap that she couldn't escape."</p><p>"Did you perhaps forget about the other primordials siding with her?" Chronos asked, twisting the watch that hung like a necklace around his neck. "I may be able to stop time but my power is no match against that many primordial."</p><p>Hypnos and Thanatos nodded beside Hemera. Thanatos was scrolling through his phone, going through the names of the dead and making sure they are where they're supposed to be.</p><p>"Why does she want Olympus, or Earth, anyways?" Hypnos wondered, rubbing his eyes as he slapped himself away once more.</p><p>"I was wondering about that," Hemera admitted. Aether nodded, as all heads turned to Ananke and Chronos.</p><p>"She believed that Poseidon killed her <em>forbidden </em>demigod child," Ananke rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Well it's kind of the point since it's forbidden," Chronos added unhelpfully.</p><p>"Thank you for that <em>really </em>helpful information," Aether said sarcastically. Chronos glared half-heartedly at him but didn't make another comment.</p><p>Ananke looked toward Hemera, who could only shrug. <em>Boys will always be boys. </em>"The point is, Gaea killed the child because of jealousy. I can't imagine why she will take her side."</p><p>"Gaea probably manipulated her, saying stuff like," Tanatos started, making his voice a few octaves higher. "Gods of Olympus, I heard you're taking over Olympus, can I help? I failed last time but with my help, we can definitely take over the world. And did I mention that I killed your forbidden child a few thousand years ago?"</p><p>Laughter rang around the throne room before Hemera spoke up again. "We better get back to planning. The Olympians need all the help they could get."</p><p>"What about the Ancient Law?" Hypnos asked.</p><p>"She's attacking Olympus," Hemera replied. "It's now their war as much as it is our."</p><p>There were many nods before the primordials started stating off ideas, some stupid, some useless, and some helpful. Jokes were passed around occasionally and smiles would be seen. The threat may loom over their head but they knew that no matter what happened, they would be able to get through it, together.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Did I lose my touch? Or was it okay?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am also looking for 10-20 hunters I can use in the story. They won't be mentioned much but they will be there during hunts and other stuff. Here's the form:<br/></strong>
</p><p>Name:</p><p>Age she appears as:</p><p>Actual age:</p><p>Personality:</p><p>Looks:</p><p>Godly parents: (write mortal if mortal)</p><p>Weapon of choice:</p><p>How she joins the hunt:</p><p>Backstory: (optional but it'll help me better understand your character)</p><p>
  <strong>It's first come first serve. Please PM me the form or comment on it if you're a reader on Wattpad. If there are many submissions, I might extend the number. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope this chapter was good and I'll see you guys next week!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay safe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Kathy</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hidden Behind The Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey! Yeah... it's a bit later than usual but I got it out! Not sure if I rushed it a bit but I feel like I did. Not my best work and there are possibly still some mistakes here and there so feel free to point that out. I swear I'm working on my writing schedule!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And thank you to everyone who submitted a hunter! I can't guarantee that all of them will be in the story but I'll try my best. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Quick heads up, there will be a short story titled "The Huntress and the Hero" coming up after this one. It'll show more of Percy and Artemis' childhood!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Kathy</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Percy was full-on sprinting next to Thalia, who seemed to be lightly jogging. He reached up and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. His breath was uneven and he could feel his leg tiring out. Even as a demigod who has been running from monsters since he was twelve, running with the hunters takes it to a completely new level.</p><p>They never truly tire out and could go on for miles without any rest. "Can… we… take… a break?" Percy asked in between heavy breaths, earning an eye roll from Thalia.</p><p>"We just took a break about thirty minutes ago-"</p><p>"Boys are all weak," Cathline grumbled beside Thalia. Percy glanced over with a half-glare, biting his tongue to prevent himself from arguing with the hunter.</p><p>"And to continue where I left off," Thalia spoke up with an annoyed look. "We'll arrive just about… now."</p><p>They stopped at a clearing, where silver tents were set up. Percy blinked a few times when he saw a silver dome blink into view before disappearing again. He looked up, squinting and trying to make out the invisible barrier he just saw around the hunter's camp. Thalia walked over with an amused look.</p><p>"Lady Artemis put a barrier around us. It keeps monsters away and has a small detection spell," Thalia explained. "Though the barrier seems to be fading more and more with each passing hour. Eleanor, the only daughter of Hecate in the hunt is trying her best to keep up the barrier."</p><p>Thalia looked up at the sky once more. She looked toward Cathline, the second in command. "Emergency protocol. Set up hunters around the perimeter."</p><p>"You got it, Lieutenant," Cathline nodded before running toward the other hunters. Some are preparing their catch, some are already at the archery range, shooting arrows, and others are just hanging around, talking among themselves. Most in a group of two or three. Thalia turned back to Percy, who studied the scene with interest. Many sent glares at him when they caught him staring.</p><p>"Come on, I suspect there are some things you need to tell me," Thalia said. Percy nodded and the two of them made their way toward the second biggest tent. Thalia whispered a word under her breath before unzipping the tent flat, inviting him in.</p><p>The tent was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. There was a bed, a desk, a fireplace, and a small sofa. Thalia walked toward the lantern next to the door and turned it on. She did the same to the one next to her bed and the biggest light on the ceiling.</p><p>"So… what happened to Artemis?" Thalia finally asked when the two of them settled down on the chair. Percy sighed before going over what happened with Artemis and him in the forest. His fist was clung tightly as he retold the tale. He doesn't understand why Artemis had jumped in front of him when she had her own life to worry about. He would rather take the blow for her, not the other way around.</p><p>"... and Apollo took us to his hospital and he informed us that she's in a coma," Percy concluded. Thalia let out a small gasp, leaning forward.</p><p>"How can a goddess be put into a coma?" She asked, a frown presented on her face. Percy shrugged but a look of worries flashed across his face.</p><p>"It must have something to do with the prophecy," Percy decided, looking down at his hands. "Speaking of prophecy, do you know what the prophecy is? I heard Apollo and Rachel revealed it to camp and I'm not sure whether or not Artemis had revealed it to the hunters."</p><p>Thalia nodded. "Yeah, Artemis revealed the prophecy a few days ago actually."</p><p>Percy frowned. "I guess I'm the only person who hasn't heard it yet… I hope it doesn't involve me though."</p><p>Thalia raised her eyebrow. "You hadn't heard about it yet?"</p><p>Percy shook his head. Thalia just sighed before reciting the prophecy to him.</p><p>
  <em>"Children of lightning lead the way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A soul exchanged in the shadow of day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pit of internal doom they must travel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bittersweet truth to finally unravel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The beginning will come to cease</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With help from the darkness' niece</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daughter of dove, son of the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The time rewind, the final sacrifice"</em>
</p><p>"At least I'm not really in it," Percy muttered under his breath, earning a punch from Thalia. He glared at her. "What was that for? What did I do wrong this time?"</p><p>"You might not be in it, but I am most likely in it," Thalia stated simply. "Like the 'children of lightning' part?"</p><p>"Seriously," Percy rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying about it, Zeus has like… hundreds of children. The chance of you being in it is slim."</p><p>"But prophecies are mostly for demigods," Thalia pointed out. Percy shrugged. "It's possible that it's talking about others as well. It's possible that there are other gods of lightning. And look at the second great prophecy, the 'foe bears arms to the doors of death' isn't really about demigods either. It's-"</p><p>"Okay, I see where you're going," Thalia interrupted before he could continue. Percy glared at her, who just smirked. "But there's no guarantee that the prophecy works like that every time. And if this is your way of trying to comfort me, it's not working."</p><p>"I wasn't trying to comfort you," Percy scoffed, crossing his arms. Thalia raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms as well. "Okay, maybe I was trying to comfort you a little bit but I'm supposed to take care of my little sister."</p><p>Thalia rolled her eyes. "Stop with the 'little sister' thing, Percy. Everyone knows I'm older. If you need proof, just ask the hunters."</p><p>"But they'll say you're older," Percy complained.</p><p>"Exactly," Thalia smirked, leaning back against the sofa. "And don't worry about the hunters, they should be fine with you here unless you do something they wouldn't approve of."</p><p>Percy groaned. "Let's hope Artemis wakes up soon. I do not want to die just yet. And I don't want 'killed by the hunters' on my gravestone."</p><p>The smirk on Thalia's face never left as she stood up. "Want to see your girlfriend, Kelp Head?"</p><p>"No…" Percy blushed, shoving Thalia slightly as he started walking out of the tent, causing her to chuckle. He called over his shoulder. "Just shout if you need me!"</p><p>"We won't need you!" Thalia called back as Percy disappeared outside her tent.</p><hr/><p>Percy walked out of Thalia's tent with a small smile on his face. His smile still turned into a frown as he walked through the hunter's camp, feeling the hunters looked up from what they were doing. Some gave him looks of disgust, others gave him looks of interest as if wondering how he survived alone with Thalia. Some simply ignored him and pretended that he wasn't there.</p><p>Not expecting anything else, Percy started walking toward the border of the camp. He sat down, leaning back against a tree and letting out a sigh. He looked at the forest surrounding him, tempted to run. But whenever he thought of Artemis, he knew he had to stay, to look after the hunters. A barrier shimmered into view in front of him and his eyes widened when the barrier disappeared the next second.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground beneath him seemed to shake and Percy found himself knocked off when he tried to stand up. An earthquake, Percy thought as he started running the second the shaking stopped. Many of the hunter's tents were on the ground and Percy could hear wolves howling in the distance. Panic was rising among the hunters.</p><p>"Is everyone alright?" A girl with long blonde hair called out, standing on top of a rock. There were some nods. Eleanor was holding Atlanta's hand tightly, her face in a frown.</p><p>"Did you cause the earthquake?" Thalia demanded when she saw Percy. He flinched at the amount of glares sent his way. "Because if this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny."</p><p>Percy opened his mouth to plead for his case when Eleanor spoke up softly. "It's the barrier. Since it prevents others from crawling into camp by digging tunnels, it extends underground. When the barrier fell, it must have triggered an earthquake."</p><p>Her voice was quiet and she looked nervous, biting down on her lips. Atlanta smiled reassuringly at the younger girl.</p><p>"Sarah, Katarina, and Tanya, you three are on guard duty," Thalia commanded. The three mentioned girls nodded before summoning their bow or hunting knives, running toward different places at camp. "Atlanta and Ani, make sure everyone is okay. Alice, work with Eleanor and see if you two can possibly cloak us for a little while. Adriana, packed up camp with the remaining of the hunters. Cathline, you're with me."</p><p>The hunters all nodded before scrambling off, doing the task they are assigned. Percy walked toward Cathline and Thalia, wondering what he could do to help. "Percy, since you're here to guard the hunters, you'll be on guard duty with Cathline."</p><p>Thalia walked away after that, making sure everything was in place, leaving the two of them alone. Cathline studied Percy. "So… you're the famous Percy Jackson."</p><p>"And you're Cathline," Percy commented dryly. To his surprise, she chuckled softly.</p><p>"It's nice to know I'm not the only child of Poseidon anymore," she grinned and for the first time, Percy noticed their similar sea-green eyes and raven black hair. "I'm Cathline Chase."</p><p>Percy noticeably flinched when he heard Chase, which didn't go unnoticed by the other girl. She looked at him with concern, which once again surprised Percy. He had heard many stories about how the hunters dealt with men and now a hunter in front of him was showing concern, now that's probably something that's unheard of. But he did manage to befriend Artemis, the man-hating goddess, so maybe not everything is impossible.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong?" Cathline frowned. Percy quickly shook his head with a small smile before Cathline's eyes widened in realization. "Isn't that <em>her</em> last name?"</p><p>Percy was quiet for a while as he gave a barely audible "Yes".</p><p>He knew he should stop being surprised but he couldn't help but let out a small gasp when she pulled him into a hug. He hesitated for a moment before hugging her back. He couldn't help but ask, "Why are you hugging me?"</p><p>"I may hate males but I don't usually judge people I just met," Cathline rolled her eyes. "Some hunters may do that but I never drop myself that low. Plus, I'd always wanted a brother."</p><p>"You seem…" Percy trailed off before clearing his throat awkwardly. "I mean you don't look that nice from the outside. You look like you want to kill me when we first meet."</p><p>Cathline just shrugged, starting to walk. Percy jogged quickly, falling in step with his newfound sister. "Well, I do have a reputation as a second in command to keep up, don't I?"</p><p>"I guess," Percy frowned before slowing his steps when he realized they're walking toward howls. He paused completely before they reached a round-looking tent. "Um… you go on ahead, I'll just-"</p><p>Cathline chuckled, pulling him closer toward the tent. "Come onnnn, it's like larger dogs!"</p><p>"But-" Percy tried to protest but Cathline just shushed him, pulling him along toward the tent against his protests. He cut off his protest when the biggest wolf walked toward him, sniffling his hand. He froze on the spot, trying not to show any fear.</p><p>"Hey, Arctic," Cathline called out as the wolf wiggled his tail and licked her hand. Percy continued standing on his spot, frozen in fear. It was only after they went out of the tent did Percy realize that the wolves were following them. His fears only increase unlike Cathline, who walked comfortably.</p><p>"Why are they following us?" Percy hissed. Cathline just rolled her eyes, which widened a second later when she looked up at the sky. "What?"</p><p>"The barrier," Cathline whispered, pointing upward. Percy squint, making out an invisible barrier. "So either Artemis is awake or Alice and Eleanor somehow made that."</p><p>"I'll go with Artemis' awake…" Percy trailed off, pointing toward Apollo in the center of the hunter's camp, arrows pointing at him. Apollo's face lit up when he saw Percy. 'Save me,' he mouthed.</p><p>"Girls, stand down, let Apollo through," Thalia commanded. The hunters sighed as their bow disappeared. She added under her breath. "The sooner he's gone the sooner I'll be happy."</p><p>"Percy!" Apollo grinned, grabbing his shoulder before flashing the two of them to his hospital without a second word. "Oh my gosh, I thought you died."</p><p>"You can't kill me that easily," Percy smirked. "Though thank you for getting me away from the hunters' wolves, they are… scary…"</p><p>"Don't tell me the great hero of Olympus is scared of my wolves," a strained voice called out. Percy turned around quickly, his eyes lighting up when it landed on Artemis. He rushed forward and hugged her tightly. "Oww-"</p><p>"Sorry," Percy smiled sheepishly. "I'm so glad you're alright."</p><p>"Though why would you meet my wolves?" Artemis wondered out loud.</p><p>"I was kinda assigned to guard your hunters," Percy admitted. "They aren't exactly… friendly but they aren't too hostile either."</p><p>Artemis rolled her eyes. "Do you expect them to welcome you with open arms?"</p><p>"Well no but I was expecting them to kill me," Percy said, face red with embarrassment.</p><p>Artemis chuckled softly. She was wearing a white hospital gown, sitting up on the bed. Her face shows a bit of pain but her eyes held happiness. She reached up and hugged him again and they stayed in that position.</p><p>"As much as I hate to break this little reunion, I feel like father would like to know about this little development," Apollo interrupted. The duo pulled away with a small blush on their face. "I'm sure the council won't be that long."</p><p>"Just let me change first," Artemis said before getting up and pushing the boys out of the room. "I'll meet you two there!"</p><hr/><p>The Olympus throne room is once again filled with the fourteen Olympians, most looking bored. Athena was on the edge of her throne, a look of annoyance on her face. Zeus grumbled from his throne when he noticed Artemis. "So earlier today, you told us that your sister is in a coma. And now she's awake? Are you sure she's in a coma? It looks like she was just knocked out."</p><p>Apollo gave his father a look of annoyance. "I know what I'm doing and I swear she was in a coma just this morning."</p><p>"Well, she's obviously not in a coma now," Dionysus looked up from his magazine. "Can we go now?"</p><p>"WAIT!" Athena shouted, gathering everyone's attention. "I have something important that cannot wait."</p><p>Zeus sighed, sitting back down on his throne. "Yes, daughter? What is it?"</p><p>"I know who we're facing," Athena started, her glance on Artemis before her focus was shifted back to the rest of the council. "The signs all pointed in the same direction. We know for sure Gaea, Kronos, and many other titans are still reforming. But the monsters we're facing can breath out poison and it never really truly dies. The only deity I can think of that controls poison is Achlys."</p><p>"Achlys?" Poseidon asked, his hold on his trident tightening. Athena nodded, looking around the throne room. Everyone was silent for a while, processing this new information. "What could she possibly want from us?"</p><p>"Maybe powers?" Percy suggested near the entrance of the throne room. Their eyes were turned his way and he shifted his feet uncomfortably.</p><p>"It's possible," Hestia spoke up quietly. "But I suspect there is a different reason. Primordials never interfered with our lives, so why would they start now?"</p><p>"Why did Gaea attack Olympus?" Hades countered.</p><p>"All are good points," Zeus admitted. "But I agree with Hestia, there must be a deeper reason."</p><p>"Her monsters had been attacking Atlantis for a few decades now" Poseidon blurted out as heads turned his way. He took a deep breath before explaining. "It started after the first Giant War. It came as a surprise to us and we barely kept up with all the attacks were thrown our way."</p><p>"Us?" Aphrodite questioned, winking at Athena, who scowled at her in return.</p><p>"Not important right now," Poseidon brushed the comment aside. "I can try to find out the reason for the attacks on Atlantis, it might lead us to the answer."</p><p>"For once you said something smart," Athena commented before looking around the council once more. "We'll call a meeting again two weeks from now to discuss what we can learn." She looked toward her father, who looked a bit startled.</p><p>"Council dismissed!"</p><p>Thirteen flashes were seen, leaving Artemis and Percy in the throne room. Percy stood off to the side, a small smile on his face. "Where to, milady?"</p><p>"My hunters' camp," she decided with a small smirk. Percy groaned but grabbed her outstretched hand as the two of them vanished into silver light.</p><hr/><p>"Mom," Percy complained, gesturing to the little baby bump shown on her mother. "You shouldn't go out right now. It might be dangerous, the sky is already starting to darken, who knows what monsters lurk out there."</p><p>Artemis groaned from her place on the sofa, putting down the book she was trying to read. Paul was trying to stifle his laughter on his spot on an armchair. Sally was holding her bag, trying to go through her son, who was blocking the door.</p><p>"Seriously, Percy, your mother is a strong woman," Artemis reassures him. She gestured toward Paul. "Even your dad isn't as afraid as you are. And she isn't wrong when she says that no monsters will attack her seeing that she's a mortal."</p><p>"But it's better to be safe than sorry," Percy countered, blocking the door once more. Artemis facepalmed, getting up from the sofa and dragging Percy to his room, giving Sally an apologetic smile. Sally just chuckled lightly.</p><p>"It's sweet that you'll so overprotect of your unborn sibling, dear," Sally smiled. "But I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."</p><p>Percy crossed his arms. Paul laughed as he got up from the armchair. "How about I go with your mother. Would that make you feel a bit better?"</p><p>"I guess," he frowned. Sally smiled, opened the door, and grabbed the keys before closing it behind her and Paul. Artemis giggled from inside his room, earning herself a glare. "It's not funny."</p><p>"It is," she protested, barely keeping a smile off her face. "You're cute when you're-"</p><p>Artemis stopped herself mid-sentence, blushing and looking away. She slapped herself mentally. Get a grip of yourself, Artemis.</p><p>Percy's eyes widened. "Did you just said-"</p><p>"I mean it's so funny when you're worried," Artemis coughed awkwardly, trying to cover up her mistakes. She couldn't help it but find herself drawn to Percy more and more. He's so different from other men and she found herself opening herself up around him more and more.</p><p>Percy gave her an unconvinced look but didn't push anything, just leaning back against the wall of his room, trying to ignore the awkwardness around the room.</p><hr/><p>Artemis jogged alongside Percy, a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. They finally stopped a while later. Percy was breathing hard, trying to regain his breaths. "Why- can't you just … flashed us there?"</p><p>"You need your exercise, Kelp Head," Artemis stated simply.</p><p>"I have enough exercise," Percy complained, putting his hand on a tree trunk to support himself. "This is more like a race than an exercise. Exercise is supposed to be relaxing."</p><p>Artemis walked toward him, their face dangerously close. "And please do tell, what's relaxing to you?"</p><p>Percy found himself unable to look away from her mesmerizing silver eyes. Her lips were curled into a small smile and Percy hoped he wasn't blushing. "Maybe spending time with you on the beach."</p><p>"You never know if our destination is a beach," Artemis countered. "I just told you it was a surprise, never really telling you the location, did I?"</p><p>"I guess you didn't," Percy agreed, trying to prevent himself from leaning in. The words Artemis had said weeks ago still echoed in his mind. I love you.</p><p>Before any of them knew it, they were leaning in. Percy reached up and cupped her cheek, their lips only centimeters apart when someone stumbled out of the bushes. They jumped apart instantly, looking anywhere but at each other. Thalia looked confused, glancing at Artemis and back at Percy.</p><p>"What are you two doing here?"</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Artemis countered, her cheek bright red. "Aren't you supposed to be with the hunters?"</p><p>"Did I interrupt something here?" Thalia raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"No no you did not!" Percy quickly jumped in, Artemis nodding beside him. "We were just relaxing and watching the birds. Yeah, watching the birds."</p><p>"And watching the sky," Artemis added. "They are really beautiful today."</p><p>Thalia gave them a weird stare. "Um… okay… I'll leave you two to your… um… bird-cloud watching things then…"</p><p>She disappeared back into the forest, leaving the duo in a really awkward atmosphere. "You see, I have something I forgot to do and it's really important because it's for a… test! Yeah, a test. I need to go. Sorry, Artemis, I'll see you next week?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Artemis quickly nodded. "Next week, I remembered I have to do too."</p><p>Artemis flashed away a second later, followed by Percy who mist traveled out.</p><hr/><p>In the depths of Tartarus, the Mansion of Night was busier than usual. People were hurriedly rushing around, people wearing armors, holding spears, hrash trainers barking orders at the others.</p><p>"Faster!" A woman with midnight-colored eyes shouted at a girl under a black hood that covers her face in a shadow. It extends all the way to her knees. The girl raised her sword as the woman attacked the girl with swing after swing. The girl countered it with determinations, putting more and more forces into each of her strikes.</p><p>"Harder!"</p><p>The girl twisted and turned, moving her arms skillfully and shifting her weight every once in a while. The woman finally paused, smiling at the girl. "You did good, El."</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Nyx," El bowed, her hood never revealing her face. Her voice was soft and careful, as if afraid to reveal something she doesn't want to. The woman, now known as Nyx, chuckled softly. "What did I say about the Lady business?"</p><p>"Don't use it," El chuckled nervously as she made her sword disappear with a snap of her fingers. "What am I learning next?"</p><p>"You're doing excellent at your weapon training," Nyx praised. "So I think it's time you learn to use your shadow power."</p><p>El looked up. "Really? It's finally time?"</p><p>"It's time," Nyx agreed, smiling at the girl. A man with a similar physical appearance to Nyx tapped on her shoulder. Nyx turned over. "What do you want, Erebus?"</p><p>"Achlys is getting impatient," Erebus stated. "You better be right about this girl. We can not avoid making any mistakes. Gods know what she'll do to us if we-"</p><p>"Yes I know," Nyx cut him off, impatience leaking in her voice. "I know what's at stake and El here knows as well. But it's the way to survive."</p><p>"I sure hope you're right," Erebus sighed before walking out of the room. El's eyes followed him before her focus shifted back to Nyx. She looks a bit nervous, her hand unknowingly traveling to her wrist, where a bracelet laid.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, El," Nyx smiled reassuringly. "Everything is well planned out. But remember, the second something went wrong…"</p><p>"I'll go back, don't worry," El said, her voice showing both fear and determination.</p><p>"That's a good girl," Nyx grinned before bending the shadow to her will. "Seven tomorrow morning. Don't be late."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Maybe there's something wrong with me but I really like the ending for some reason. Not spoiling anything but just know, the ending is pretty important!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope this chapter was okay. Leave a review and tell me what you think! I enjoy hearing your thoughts!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Make sure to check out my discord server, the link is on my bio! There's a poll on my bio that's going to close soon so get your votes in!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Once again, sorry for the late chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay safe!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Kathy</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Weight Of Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Disclaimer - I don't own PJO or HOO and I never will</b>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>To start, thank you guys so so much for getting this story to #1 in pertemis yesterday! (#2 today but somehow it's on #1 yesterday!) It's so unbelievable I thought I was dreaming. Thank you!!! You guys are all amazing!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Also, I'm experiencing with different writing styles and stuff right now. So, the style of each chapter might be a little different. I'm trying to find which one I like best. With that being said, that's dive into the story! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Kathy</b>
</p><p>---</p><p>Artemis sat awkwardly across from Percy in his apartment, the suffocating silence hanging in the room. Her eyes darted around, looking at anywhere but the sea-green eyes boy in front of her. Her hand was playing with her hair nervously.</p><p>“So...” Percy started, dragging out his word before trailing off and coughing awkwardly. “Are we going to talk about what happened?”</p><p>“Nothing happened,” Artemis insisted, ignoring her beating heart and how her palms turned sweaty. Percy placed a hand on top of hers, sending sparks running through her body.</p><p>“We can’t just pretend that nothing happened,” he tried to reason.</p><p>“I can and I will,” she crossed her arms, ignoring the blush that was surely on her cheeks as her mind flashed back to the moment. How close their faces were. She slapped herself mentally, something she found herself doing more and more these days. “You are not changing my mind.”</p><p>“Moonbeam,” Percy started, his hand caressing her cheek, turning her head toward his. Their eyes met once more and Artemis doesn’t know if her face can become any redder. “We can’t just let it hang over our head forever.”</p><p>Artemis stared into his sea-green eyes, and he stared back. She sighed, breaking eye contact. “Fine, but not today.”</p><p>Percy nodded in agreement. “Soon.”</p><p>Artemis sighed again before getting up. “Want to come hunt with my hunters today? Try out something new?”</p><p>A look of horror flashed across Percy’s face as he backed away slowly. “N-no, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Scared of my hunters, aren’t you?” Artemis teased. She couldn’t seem to wrap her head around the fact that the hero of Olympus was afraid of her hunters and wolves.</p><p>“No, I just have some homework I need to do,” he lied. Artemis rolled her eyes before walking toward the door.</p><p>“Well, suit yourself. Have fun with homework!” She called out as she flashed away. Percy stared at the door for a minute before groaning and flopping back onto the sofa.</p><p>---</p><p>Artemis appeared back at camp, the smile on her face quickly fading when she noticed the lack of hunters. The air was quiet, a little too quiet. She ran toward Thalia’s tent, opening the flat. But to her disappointment, there was no one in there. She did the same things to all the other tents.</p><p>The fire was still going around their dining area and there was overcooked food in the cooking pot. Artemis went toward the archery range next, a look of worry presented on her face. The area was as empty as the others.</p><p>She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down as she closed her eyes, reached out her senses before running toward the North. Artemis crashed through the trees and branches, her steps as quiet as ever but running at her top speed. She stopped at a clearing, kneeling down to examine the ground. Traces of blood and monster dust were seen. The blood part scared her more than she’ll ever admit.</p><p>The trail was almost cold but the blood continued to move north. Artemis took off running again. A few more miles and she came across another clearing, her heart breaking at the scene in front of her.</p><p>“Milady!” Thalia waved her over, a sad smile on her face. A bandage was wrapped around her left leg and she was limping slightly as she made her way over. The remaining three daughters of Apollo, Atlanta, Ani, and Cassandra, walked around the clearing. They were all trying their best to heal everyone and whispering words of comfort. Almost half of the hunters laid on the ground motionless and Artemis swore she died a hundred times looking at each of her former hunters.</p><p>“What happened?” Artemis asked, barely holding back her tears. She doesn’t remember ever feeling this weak or helpless when her hunters died. But this time it’s like something was different. The death was too… real<em>.</em> “Why are you guys out of camp?”</p><p>“Eleanor ran out and we had to find her,” Thalia explained. “But we were ambushed by monsters instead. None of us was ready for the attack. We tried praying to you but you didn’t come.”</p><p>Artemis frowned. “I didn’t receive any of your prayers, Thalia.”</p><p>“You didn’t?” Thalia asked in surprise. Artemis could only shake her head, kicking herself for not paying more attention to prayers. She tried to remember when her hunters might have prayed to her but nothing came to mind. They simply never pray to her as far as she remembers.</p><p>“We should move the remaining hunters back to camp,” Artemis said, whispering prayers for her decreased hunters, hoping they’ll all reach Elysium. Thalia nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Close your eyes, girls,” Artemis called out loudly, erasing all traces of emotions off her face. She could tell how much they’re grieving and she wasn’t any better. But she’s the leader, she needs to be strong for them. “And join hands.”</p><p>They did as they were told, holding on to other injured hunters, even those who had long passed on to the Underworld. A bright silver light surrounded them before they disappeared, appearing back in the hunter’s camp.</p><p>Thalia shouted out orders, moving the injured hunters to the infirmary tent and preparing the deceased one for burial. Artemis walked around, comforting others, especially the younger hunters. Some hunters went to the kitchen, preparing a meal for the rest of them.</p><p>More tears were followed as more hunters passed on. The injured ones were all treated but some have wounds too fatal to cure. Artemis looked around her hunter’s camp, doing a quick headcount. Thirteen. Surely not enough to fight a possible war that’s coming up. They lost nineteen hunters. The number was too big for Artemis to wrap her head around at the moment.</p><p>The atmosphere was quiet for the rest of the day. At the end of the night, words were said, bodies were buried, and shrouds were burned. Artemis watched from the sides as the light of the fire faded out before retreating back to her tents with the remaining of her hunters.</p><p>---</p><p>Laying on her bed, Artemis couldn’t keep the image of her dead hunters out of her mind. The bodies, how badly it was injured. The image burned brightly in her mind and she felt a knot forming in her stomach. She tried to shove those images out but, filing it with joyful memories, but nothing works.</p><p>A wave of nausea hit her and she ran into the bathroom, throwing up everything she ate for dinner. Artemis gripped the toilet tightly, pulling her hair back into a bun before another wave of nausea hit her once more.</p><p>How could she have been so careless? Maybe if she’d gotten their prayers, so many hunters would have been alive right now. And for the first time, she understands the reality of death. For so long, she’d look at death as any immortal would. That it’s just one out of a billion other human beings, it doesn’t matter. Living forever and knowing you’ll never die doesn’t help anyone sympathize with what mortals would look at the death.</p><p>But ever since meeting Percy, Artemis found her views on mortal change, seeing how they really are, not just judging them by their gender, everything. She’d seen the good and the bad.</p><p>Artemis wiped her mouth with the toilet paper next to her, taking a few breaths before flushing it. She walked toward the sink, studying her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess. She opened the water, splashing it on her face.</p><p>A sigh escaped her mouth as she closed the lantern in the bathroom and wandered back toward her bed once more, closing her eyes and hoping to escape the nightmare that’ll surely haunt her tonight.</p><p>---</p><p>The palace of the goddess of love was as bright and sparkly as Artemis remembered. She scowled when she noticed the goddess waving at her from the door. Her face was as flawless as ever and for a split second, Artemis swore that she saw a flicker of sea-green eyes and raven black hair.</p><p>“Hello, Arty, dear,” Aphrodite greeted sweetly as she welcomed her in. “Would you like some tea? Water maybe?”</p><p>“I don’t need anything,” Artemis growled as she settled down on a pink loveseat. “And you better make this visit quick, I have somewhere else I needed to be.”</p><p>Aphrodite wiggled her eyebrow suggestively, only successfully earning herself a death glare from the goddess of the hunt. “Shut up or else I’ll raid your closet.”</p><p>Aphrodite gasped in horror. “Oh no, you wouldn’t!”</p><p>“Oh yes, I will,” Artemis threatened, sharpening her hunting knife with an evil glint in her eyes. “Maybe rip them to pieces too before replacing them for you.”</p><p>“You would do that?” Aphrodite asked, her eyes lit up. “How sweet.”</p><p>“Replace them with black clothes, that is,” Artemis grinned. Aphrodite glared at her.</p><p>“Fine,” she sat down with her leg crossed on the sofa across from Artemis, slipping on her coffee. “So, your current love life gather my attention. Recently-”</p><p>“My non-existent love life,” Artemis corrected disheartedly, eyeing the knife on her hand.</p><p>“No,” Aphrodite dragged out the word. “Your love life.”</p><p>“Non-existent love life,” Artemis corrected once more, studying the goddess in front of her like a predator studying its prey. Honestly, she thinks the whole “meeting” thing is useless. There’s nothing she needed to talk to the goddess of love about and she doesn’t understand why Aphrodite kept on insisting that she has a love life.</p><p>Aphrodite groaned. “The point is, your love for Percy is so strong you two are basically dat-”</p><p>“Okay, hold up a second,” Artemis interrupted, a laugh escaping her lips. “You think Percy and I are dating? We’re just best friends, that’s all.”</p><p>“Best friends who almost kissed,” Aphrodite corrected patiently, taking another sip of her coffee as she leaned back on the sofa. “It was quite amusing to watch.”</p><p>“We’re friends, that’s all!” Artemis protested. “Why would anyone even think we’re dating?”</p><p>“The chemistry between you two is just too hard to ignore,” Aphrodite gushed, ignoring Artemis. She sighed, leaning back into the love seat with her arms crossed. “And the love, you two are too oblivious for your own good.”</p><p>“I am not oblivious!” Artemis shouted. “The only person who’s oblivious is you. You’re too into your, ‘love is everything, ‘love is amazing’, ‘we all need love’ speech to understand what love really is!”</p><p>“And you think you do?” Aphrodite raised her eyebrow. Artemis just gave her an unimpressed look.</p><p>“Yes, I believe I understand everything I needed to know about love,” as an afterthought, Artemis added. “And Percy and I aren’t dating.”</p><p>She stormed toward the entrance before slamming the palace door loudly. Aphrodite sighed. “That went as well as I expected it to be...”</p><p>---</p><p>“I don’t love him,” Artemis mumbled to herself as she sat in front of the mirror in her tent, her hand tangled in her hair as she tried to brush it out. “We’re just friends.”</p><p>But a small part of her had long come to accept the fact that maybe she loves him as more than a friend. She wasn’t kidding when she told Aphrodite that she knew about love, the different types of love, brotherly love, sisterly love, family love, romantic love, and many more. Maybe, just maybe, her love for Percy is a little more than just her best friend.</p><p><br/>Artemis looked back to the mirror, taking a strand of hair and pulling it back, pinning it with a bobby pin. She took another strand of hair before pinning it back as well. She looked down at her normal hunter attire before looking back to the mirror, deciding that she’s good for now.</p><p>Her mind flashed back toward Percy to Artemis’s annoyance. She couldn’t seem to get him out of her head. Taking a deep breath, she disappeared into silver light before appearing in the Olympus throne room.</p><p>Many of her fellow Olympians were there already along with their demigod children. Minor gods, both Roman and Greek, were there as well. Artemis looked around the room, realizing just how big the group was and how serious the threat must be. If a primordial is attacking them once more, it must be something big.</p><p>Athena and Poseidon were talking in hush voices, barely above a whisper, sorting through papers and pointing out different things. Zeus was on his throne, straightening out his black business suit and giving his tie a good tuck. Hera sat beside him, a peacock on her lap and she rubbed the creature soothingly. Hades looked around the room, his eyes studying everyone coldly. Ares was sharpening his sword disheartedly, seemingly distracted as his eyes darted up every once in a while.</p><p>Aphrodite was toying with a beautiful and awestruck knife, cleaning it with her long and pale pink dress before using it as a mirror and straightening out her hair. Hephaestus was tinkering with a small machine, showing no interest to those around him. Hermes scrolled through his phone, his face twisted in a scowl. Dionysus was awake for once, flipping through his wine magazine without any trace of interest. Demeter was making plants around her bloom, holding onto her scythe tightly.</p><p>Hestia had a small gentle flame in her palm, smiling at the demigods who were all pretty nervous. Making flame into shapes of animals, she managed to get a few small smiles out of the younger campers from both camps. Apollo was on the edge of his throne, tapping his foot anxiety and meeting Artemis’s eyes every once in a while. Artemis looked toward her hunters, who she had decided could stay with her on Olympus while they grieve for their fallen sisters.</p><p>Demigods were in armors and the Amazons and Hunters were there as well. The minor gods all have a mini throne made for them. Artemis looked through the crowd of thousands, searching for her best friend. She finally spotted him on the side of the crowd, talking with the remaining seven. Thalia was there as well and by their interactions, Artemis could tell that Percy was trying to comfort her. And at that moment, Artemis knew why she fell for Percy of all people.</p><p>He was loyal, he was kind, he cares. It doesn’t matter what he was going through if he was able to help, he’ll try his best to help everyone around him. He had shown her more love than she’d ever thought possible and he’d love her for her, not who the myth painted her to be. And even when Artemis revealed herself that night after he rescued her, he had given her his forgiveness.</p><p>But she turned her attention back to Zeus when he stood up, shoving the thoughts and realization for later. The chatter around the room died down as the King of the Gods started speaking. “Welcome, gods, demigods, Hunters, and Amazons.”</p><p>“I believe that you have all heard the new prophecy spoken and I’m sure many of you wanted to know the threat we’re facing,” Athena started after Zeus sat back down on his throne. Many nods were seen and a few “yeah” were heard. “We have reasons to believe that another primordial would be a threat to us. Akhlys, the primordial goddess of poison. And we have reason to believe that, unlike Gaea, she isn’t working alone.”</p><p>Athena paused for a while, letting the demigods process the information. A few hands were raised. “You will have time for questions later.”</p><p>“A few years after the first titan war,” Poseidon took over. “My kingdom was attacked by an unknown force. The monsters were something we’d never seen before and my advisor came to the conclusion that there was a new species of monsters created. The merfolks called it the asillias. It could only be killed by Olympian silver and recently, we learned that it’s reforming faster than ever. We’d come to a conclusion that it’s possible that Tartarus is working with the goddess of poison.”</p><p>Even in the Olympian throne room protected by magic, Artemis could feel the room darkening at the two names being spoken. There was a reason that the demigods learned that names have powers because if an immortal’s name is spoken, you’re very likely going to catch their attention.</p><p>Athena spoke up once more. “We believe that the time has come for another war, it can not be avoided. But this time, we’ll train, we’ll learn, and we’ll be prepared for whatever they throw at us. Each god will be instructed to teach their children the power they have. Combat will be taught by Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo. Your new schedule will be delivered to you tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Athena was quiet once more, looking around the room. A hunter’s hand went up and Athena gestured for the girl to speak. Artemis looked over, seeing Thalia. “How about the hunters? Can we continue our current training?”</p><p>“We have our own training planned out as well,” Hylla, the leader of the Amazons, spoke up loudly, standing up. “We would like to continue our current training without any new changes.”</p><p>Athena thought about it before nodding. “The two groups can continue their current training.”</p><p>Artemis sighed in relief and Hylla smiled satisfactorily.</p><p>“If there are no other questions, council dismissed!” Zeus called out. The demigods started talking among themselves once more as group by group, they were flashed out of the throne room and back to their respective camp. Artemis made her way through the crowd, looking for Percy. But after a while of searching, she went back to her palace, deciding to rest for the day.</p><p>---</p><p>“Percy!” Artemis called out when she saw him near them. His eyes lit up when he saw her. Artemis grinned at him as Thalia paused on her fifth lap to greet him.</p><p>“Hey, little brother,” Thalia grinned teasingly, reaching up to ruffle his hair. Percy pouted as he tried to dodge her hand. Artemis laughed from the sideline. “How’s being a sword-fighting instructor going?”</p><p>“Pretty good and surprisingly normal,” Percy admitted, scratching the back of his head and turning to Artemis. “I missed hanging out with you during the weekends though.”</p><p>“Father ordered the training, we better follow it,” Artemis sighed. As much as she wanted to hang out with Percy, she knew it’ll have to wait for a better time. Ever since she came to the realization that she love, <em>love </em>Percy three months ago, she’d been trying to express her feelings. Finally getting the reason Aphrodite had called them oblivious. But no matter how must she tried to express it, he wasn’t getting the stupid hints!</p><p>She was a step away from banging on the goddess of love’s door and demanding a way to express her feelings. But Artemis wasn’t ready for the squeals and ‘I told you so’ that Aphrodite would surely bombshell her with.</p><p>“I’m going to go back to the run,” Thalia spoke up, wiping the sweat from her face and drowning a whole bottle of water. “Better finish the last three miles.”</p><p>“Three miles?” Percy cried in horror as Artemis smirked at him.</p><p>“Is that a problem? You could try my training if you think yours is too boring or too easy for you,” she suggested.</p><p>“No thank you,” Percy quickly refused, backing away slightly. “Your hunters have special powers from your blessings to run twenty miles per day! I am not ready for that kind of training, plus, I got a sword-fighting class to teach.”</p><p>Artemis chuckled. “I could always use a few actual pointers in sword fighting.”</p><p>Percy split out the water he was previously drinking. “Did the goddess of the hunt just admit that she can’t do something?”</p><p>“No,” Artemis scowled. “I just say you can give me some pointers. And in exchange, I’ll teach your archery.”</p><p>“I can do archery just fine,” Percy crossed his arms. Artemis raised her eyebrow, remembering the time Percy had told her that he shot an arrow backward while facing the other direction. She doesn’t know how that’s even possible but somehow he always manages to surprise her. “Okay fine, maybe I have a few flaws but you can give me pointers!”</p><p>Artemis rolled her eyes. They stood in comfortable silence, observing the training going on around the Olympus’ arena. This was the last week of full training. Starting next week, everyone could sign up for the time that’s best suited for them during the week as long as they have three or more days of training in. It could be done on their own time or with an instructor.</p><p>She sneaked a look at Percy, who was looking at his class with a proud smile on his face. They were all sparring with each other, sword against sword. Percy turned toward her as a blush appeared on her face. She could never get used to the way he makes her flustered and unable to form any word with that charming smile of his.</p><p>“Is there something on my face?” Percy asked, his voice bringing her out of her thoughts. Artemis blinked a few times, blushing again.</p><p>“N-no, everything’s fine,” she smiled. Percy frowned, touching her cheek with his hand.</p><p>“You sure? You’re really hot,” Percy pointed out. A blush appeared on his face as well when the word went out. “I mean like really heated. It’s not like you're not hot, I think you’re gorgeous.”</p><p>Percy trailed off, blushing bright red. The two of them stood side by side, an awkward silence fell upon them. Artemis looked down at the ground, trying to hide her burning cheeks while Percy shifted his feet side by side awkwardly.</p><p>“I need to go back to my class,” Percy broke the suffocating silence. “See you later, Arty!”</p><p>“See you later, Perce,” Artemis grined, still blushing as she leaned forward and kissed his cheeks for the second time in their lifetime. She jogged toward her hunters soon after, leaving a speechless son of Poseidon standing there with a stupid grin on his face.</p><p>---</p><p><em>It’s not even a real kiss</em>, Artemis kept on trying to convince herself as she got ready for her day. It was the first break everyone, including the gods, will have and everyone was savoring every moment. She had granted the hunters her permission to sleep in. But being a hunter for decades, she woke up at the crack of dawn like always.</p><p>She flipped over her tent flap. She was greeted with silence, only the chirping of birds was heard. Artemis stretched her arms and legs, doing a few jogs in place before walking toward the kitchen and fixing herself something to eat.</p><p>Artemis looked through the kitchen, eyeing the bear meat in the freezer. She got it out and started preparing it, humming to herself as she got everything ready. A yawn interrupted her hums and Artemis looked up to see Cathline walking in. She rubbed her eyes before noticing Artemis.</p><p>“Good morning, Lady Artemis,” she greeted with a nod as she went toward the refrigerator and got out a bottle of milk. She got a cup out and poured herself a cup of milk. “How did you sleep?”</p><p>“It was a good night,” Artemis smiled at her hunters. Cathline was an even older hunter than Zoe and that was saying something. She had been by her side since the beginning and they had many adventures together. She held up the cooked bear meat. “Want some?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Cathline replied, munching on the bread before gulping down her milk in one drink. Artemis raised her eyebrow. “I’m going to take a swim before anyone wakes up.”</p><p>“Not a bad idea,” Artemis mused.</p><p>“You can come if you want,” Cathline offered. Artemis thought about it before shaking her head. Maybe she’ll give Percy a visit and have that talk she’d promised him all those months ago. Cathline nodded in understanding as she walked out of the tent.“Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind.”</p><p>Artemis watched as her oldest hunter walked away from the kitchen tent. She quickly finished her breakfast as well before cleaning up the kitchen, rolling her eyes when she found the cup Cathline had used was still on the counter. She grabbed it as well before washing it up.</p><p>Deciding to go with her plan of visiting Percy, Artemis flashed out of camp, reaching out for his aura and letting it drag her to where he is. She hid behind a bush as Percy walked out of a supermarket, two bags in hand. She laughed quietly, thinking about his mother who he’d probably talk out of doing groceries. He walked toward the parking lot, where only one car was.</p><p>Artemis was about to walk toward him when her eyes widened at the woman that appeared in front of Percy. She watched from afar as the woman with dark eyes and long black hair walked slowly toward him. She wore a long flowing cape with a knee-length scarlet velvet dress underneath. He seemed to be mesmerized as he glanced at the woman in front of him.</p><p>Covering her mouth to prevent the gasp from escaping her, Artemis watched as he kissed the woman in front of him. And not just a small kiss. Questions swarmed her mind. Was Percy hiding the fact that he’s dating someone? Why is he kissing the woman? Who is she?!</p><p>She tried not to cry, but it was a bit too much. She’d learned to love him over the years, she’d come to terms with her feelings, she’d tried to drop hints every now and then, but then he just kissed another woman like they’d been together forever? It hurts more than she’ll ever admit. That was the reason she had sworn off love all those years ago, it does nothing but hurt you.</p><p>With a broken heart and silent tears falling down her face, Artemis flashed away. </p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>You made it to the end! What do you think? Hope you enjoy this story and hope you like the new cover! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>My mouth is zipped from now on, everything will be revealed in the story *wink* No more huge spoilers anymore but if you're on my discord server, maybe small spoilers for the next chapter hehe. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you want to join my discord server, the link is here! ---&gt; https://discord.gg/mzTtbMmCPs</b>
</p><p>
  <b>See you guys next week! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Kathy</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>